


Give me a name

by C_Lehnsherr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lehnsherr/pseuds/C_Lehnsherr
Summary: [Soulmate/Johnlock]John Watson ha perdido algo mucho más que una pierna en la guerra de Afganistán, ha perdido el nombre del amor de su vida que estaba escrito en ella.Por mucho que lo intente, es incapaz de recordarlo. Y a decir verdad, nunca le había dado tanta importancia como ahora que teme morir solo.





	1. I. Wounds [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo escribo esto por pura diversión :)

John alternaba la vista entre la Dra. Thompson y el reloj encima de ella, realmente no estaba concentrado en ninguna de esas dos cosas, no en su terapeuta, no en cuántos minutos habían pasado sin responderle. A decir verdad, ya ni recordaba en qué estaba pensando en primer lugar.

 

–Lo-lo siento, ehm…– carraspeó, cerrando un puño sobre sus labios para disimularlo. –¿en qué estábamos?

 

Ella reprimió un suspiro evidente y dejó su libreta sobre la mesita junto a su sillón.  John supo que algo iba mal cuando se inclinó hacia adelante con aire de sermón,

 

–John, no estamos progresando– dijo. Y él se limitó a contener la respiración y procesar todo ese discurso lo más rápido posible, asintiendo sin escuchar. –Me temo que ninguna de estas sesiones está resultando.

 

–Sí, entiendo, gracias– quizás sonó más molesto de lo que estaba, porque, si era sincero, nunca había depositado mucha fe en sus sesiones. –Gracias por su tiempo, Dra. Thompson.

 

Miró de izquierda a derecha en busca de su bastón, pero la mano de su terapeuta sobre su muñeca lo detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse.

 

–Déjame terminar, John– dijo suavemente, arrodillándose a su lado, como las madres se arrodillaban a la altura de sus hijos para darles una mala noticia o para sanar sus heridas, de una u otra forma había dolor y consuelo. –Nadie… nadie debería pasar por lo que estás atravesando. No se lo desearía ni a mi peor amiga.

 

John asintió, sin interrumpirla.

 

–Haría todo lo posible por ayudarte, pero…– su sonrisa maternal y forzada se desvaneció por pura cortesía. –tú no quieres sanar, John. Sólo quieres una respuesta, y yo no puedo encontrarla, no puedo dártela y garantizarte que es definitiva.

 

El agarre sobre su muñeca se aflojó, pero ya no tenía intención de irse, las pocas fuerzas que le restaban las usaba para no romper a llorar en el momento. Sus ojos ardían, igual que su garganta, el pecho lo tenía aprisionado en una contracción errática tras otra.

 

Un vano intento de respuesta se ahogó en su estómago, mientras su vista caía sobre su pierna, o mejor dicho, sobre la prótesis que reemplazaba casi perfectamente su pierna.

 

–John– Ella trató de desviar su atención, antes de que se sumergiera de nuevo en el dolor y la angustia. –John, aún soy tu terapeuta si estás dispuesto a sanar.

 

Él hizo un ademán para que siguiera hablando, sentía que si lo hacía él, el nudo en su garganta se destensaría y liberaría un vergonzoso llanto que prefería guardarse para sí mismo.

 

–Mi consejo es que vivas una vida normal– dijo. –Puedes buscar un pasatiempo que te mantenga distraído, pero lo más importante es que… no temas enamorarte. No lo pienses demasiado, si es la indicada o no –sus ojos cayeron sobre su prótesis. John casi pudo escucharla completar esa oración… _< <_ _no lo pienses demasiado, si es la indicada o no, no puedes saberlo_ _> >_.

 

Y quizás eso era lindo de alguna forma. No saber quién sería el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, debía ser algo más que desesperante y angustiante. Debía ser lindo también, sólo que él no veía cómo.

 

Hacía tiempo que la sociedad había aceptado el amor como un hecho escrito, literalmente escrito cuando el nombre de ‘esa persona especial’ se manifestaba en el cuerpo de alguien a determinada edad. Quizás cuando la humanidad aprendió a leer había sido divertido, emocionante, mágico y casi sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero en la Era actual muchos aseguraban que se había perdido la gracia de enamorarse.

 

Aún era entretenido averiguar cuál ‘ _John Watson_ ’, por ejemplo, era el verdadero amor de alguna afortunada mujer. Había nombres idénticos por todas partes, en realidad nadie estaba certeramente destinado a alguien, pero la ventaja de todos ellos –y lo que él envidiaba profundamente– era que tenían al menos una pista.

 

Él no tenía nada. O peor aún, había tenido algo y lo había perdido para siempre. Todo lo que tenía, todo su futuro, estaba escrito en la pierna que perdió. Y cada vez que trataba de recordar el nombre, era abrumado por los gritos, las explosiones, el trauma posguerra según la Dra. Thompson.

 

Ella estaba con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo cuando él levantó la vista en su dirección, recordando su presencia.

 

–Lo siento– dijo. –Ehm, entonces… ¿vida normal? ¿Pasatiempo?

 

–Y citas–.

 

–Citas– añadió él con una sonrisa forzada, ya con una mano cerrándose sobre la cabeza de su bastón. –Vida normal, pasatiempo, citas. Anotado.

 

Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y nerviosismo, dándole la espalda para recoger el abrigo que descansaba en la cabecera del sillón.

 

–Y John…– él volteó y Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa suave. –Haz algunos amigos.

 

–Amigos…– se limitó a asentir. –Amigos, claro, claro.

 

–Ya sabes, alguien que siempre esté ahí para ti–.

 

John por fin logró procesar qué trataba de decirle, y no podía culparla por preocuparse. Quería que tuviera a alguien cerca para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, él también quería eso.

 

–Sí, estaba… estaba pensando en mudarme– pasó una mano detrás de su nuca y resopló. –Es difícil mantener una casa solo. –quizás debió pensar un poco más su elección de palabras. –Pero no me refiero a esto, no, es… es algo completamente diferente.

 

–Entiendo, John–.

 

–Quiero decir, es una casa muy grande, es un trabajo para dos personas. ¿Qué voy a hacer con tanto espacio?–.

 

–John–.

 

–La limpieza de primavera…–.

 

La Dra. Thompson puso una mano sobre su hombro y finalmente logró que dejara de hablar.

 

–Te creo, John–.

 

–Gracias– sonrió con algo de torpeza. –Yo… trataré de buscar algo más pequeño. Un departamento, tal vez.

 

–¿Compartido?–.

 

–Ehm… lo siento, ¿qué?–.

 

–Compartido– volvió a sugerir, sonriendo de lado. –Vivir con alguien podría ser lo más ideal, podrías hacer un amigo. –él asentía sin mirarla– Y así no tendrías que hacer solo la limpieza de primavera.

 

John sonrió y apretó brevemente los labios.

 

–Lo pensaré– extendió su mano hacia Ella. –¿Hasta nuestra próxima sesión?

 

–Hasta que te asientes– le confirmó, estrechando cortésmente su mano. –Vuelve con… historias nuevas para mí, John.

 

–Lo haré–.

 

Selló su promesa con otro cabeceo y una despedida, finalmente se atrevió a dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina de la terapeuta. Y una vez fuera, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular, mirándolo por largos segundos antes de marcar.

 

Un pitido tras otro sonó antes de que su viejo amigo contestara.

 

–¿John?– sonó del otro lado de la línea. Sorprendido, entusiasmado, contento, así como era Mike Stamford. –¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya terminó tu sesión?

 

–Bien, bien, sí, yo… verás, necesito un poco de ayuda–.

 

Escuchó una silla reclinándose. Mike estaba dándole toda su atención.

 

–Bueno– carraspeó. –, necesito un departamento, la Dra. Thompson lo sugirió. Y estoy de acuerdo, sólo que no quiero compartirlo con alguien muy mayor o muy joven, tú sabes… alguien que no me vuelva loco.

 

–Espera, ¿quieres compartirlo?–.

 

–¿Por qué? ¿Vas a burlarte?–.

 

–No, no, no, es que… conozco a alguien que busca algo similar–.

 

–¿Similar?–.

 

–Sí, él necesita algo de ayuda para pagar el alquiler. Y al igual que tú, es muy exigente con sus compañeros–.

 

John tenía muchas preguntas rondándole en la cabeza.

 

¿ _Él_? Bueno, no iba a dramatizar sobre eso, no era nada de otro mundo que dos hombres compartieran un piso, aunque la gente podría hablar…

 

¿Ayuda para pagar el alquiler? Le preocupaba que su compañero fuera una especie de vago desempleado o que estuviera involucrado en… cosas extrañas. Prefería no profundizar demasiado en eso.

 

¿Exigente? No podía ser tan malo…

 

Ahora sólo tenía una pregunta en mente.

 

–¿Mike?– por un segundo temió que le hubiera cortado, pero su voz le hizo saber que seguía ahí.

 

–Dime, John–.

 

–¿Crees que le agrade?–.

 

Mike debió tomar eso como una confirmación cuando le respondió algo nada relacionado a su pregunta.

 

–221B Baker Street, John–.

 

Anotó la dirección en su memoria, sin dejar de pensar en su pregunta.

 

–Mike… ¿crees que a mí me agrade él? Creo que eso es lo más importante–.

 

Su amigo respondió con una carcajada antes de cortar. John frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla que rezaba _< <_ _llamada terminada_ _> >_.Quizás eso era algo que debía averiguar por sí mismo.

 

Sería entretenido, o incluso **_lindo_**. Debía serlo de alguna forma. Tenía que tomarlo todo por ese lado cuando no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. II. Sherlock Holmes is the answer

Mike no le hizo esperar mucho para conocer a su futuro compañero. O bueno, no futuro, sino posible. Aún debía considerarlo, pensarlo, **conocerlo**. Sólo entonces podía decidir si iba a vivir con él o no.

 

Juntos, abordaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el St. Bart’s. Y muy pronto, John estuvo paseando su vista por los pasillos blancos y los equipos nuevos que alcanzaba a ver gracias a una que otra puerta entreabierta.

 

Llegó a un pequeño laboratorio comentándole aquello a Mike, hablándole de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde sus días ahí. Su amigo asintió, le dio la razón, y señaló al curioso hombre que trabajaba en el otro extremo de la mesa de estudio.

 

Alto. Cabello oscuro y rizado. John no le prestó mucha atención, quizás sólo cuando empezó a hablar sí lo hizo, aunque no estuviera dirigiéndose a él precisamente.

 

–Mike, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? El mío no tiene cobertura– dijo, sin dejar de… hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

 

John alternó la vista entre ambos mientras hablaban.

 

–¿Y el teléfono fijo?–.

 

–Prefiero mandar mensajes–.

 

–Lo siento, Sherlock, lo dejé en mi abrigo–.

 

El azabache lo miró con una expresión ligeramente molesta, aunque John deducía que no era tanto por no tener un celular que prestarle, sino porque había dicho su nombre.

_Sherlock._

 

Curioso.

 

Nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese.

 

–Oye, eh…– Sherlock se giró hacia él con las facciones más suavizadas. John metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su propio celular. –Ten, usa el mío.

 

Sherlock se irguió sobre su asiento y entreabrió sus labios, mirando a Mike antes de centrarse en John.

 

–Gracias– dijo finalmente. Se levantó y caminó en su dirección. John le cedió el aparato, mientras Mike se tomaba la molestia de presentarlo.

 

–John Watson, un viejo amigo mío–.

 

John quiso saludarlo con una sonrisa educada, pero el otro estaba más concentrado en otra cosa. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas.

 

Y entonces volvió a hablar…

 

–¿Mecánica o  biónica?–.

 

Sherlock tenía otra pregunta en mente, otras palabras en la punta de la lengua. Pero eso era lo que había brotado de sus labios. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre las teclas del celular prestado, como única muestra de disculpa o compasión.

 

–Ehm…– John volteó a ver a Mike, y luego a Sherlock. Luego a Mike. Mike. Sherlock. Sherlock. Mike. –Lo siento, no… no sé de qué habla…

 

Algo en el pecho de Sherlock se destensó cuando comprobó que su aturdimiento era genuino y que realmente no había captado la pregunta.

 

Sin embargo, un breve vistazo, en el momento equivocado, a la pierna de John bastó para que éste dedujera de qué hablaba.

 

–Ya entiendo…–.

 

Sherlock volvió a preguntar.

 

–¿Mecánica o biónica? No creo que sea cosmética…– añadió esta vez, con una sonrisa suave que John correspondió de mala gana.

 

–No, no lo es– resopló. –Biónica. Es biónica.

 

Los labios de Sherlock se abrieron en una pequeña _“o”_ , algo que no ayudó a la irritación de John.

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–Nada– el azabache volvió su atención nuevamente hacia el celular entre sus manos. –No pensé que alguien con una prótesis biónica necesitara de un bastón– John rodó los ojos, entreabrió los labios para explicarse, pero Sherlock siguió hablando. –Naturalmente, pensaría que requiere tiempo acostumbrarse a una prótesis nueva, pero la tuya no lo es. Diría que llevas uno o dos años usándola.

 

–Está bien, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?– John se volteó hacia Mike. –¿Acaso le hablaste de mí?

 

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

 

–Ni una sola palabra–.

 

–¿Cómo lo sé?– Sherlock volvió a encarrilar el tema para responder. –Tu bastón. La goma se ve gastada, aunque no tanto para considerar la idea de que lo _‘heredaste’_ , como pensé en un principio. Caminas mucho, fuiste forzado a hacerlo, imagino que como parte de tu recuperación– se detuvo en seco. –Me equivoqué. Hace un año y aproximadamente cuatro meses que llevas usándola.

 

–¿Cómo…?–.

 

–El número de tu fisioterapeuta está agendado en tu teléfono desde abril del año pasado–.

 

–Oh, eso… tiene sentido, supongo– musitó, recibiendo nuevamente el celular.

 

Sherlock asintió y se giró, recogiendo su abrigo y atándose una bufanda al cuello.

 

–Ya conoces la dirección– asumió sin preguntar. John debió tartamudear lo suficiente para que interpretara que debía recordárselo. –221B Baker Street.

 

–Sí, sí, lo sé–.

 

Ya iba saliendo, cuando se detuvo con medio cuerpo fuera del laboratorio.

 

–Ah, y mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes–.

 

–Sí, eso…– John lanzó su pulgar sobre su hombro, señalando ciegamente a Mike. –Eso también lo sé.

 

–Oh…, cierto. Lo arruinaste, Mike–.

 

Sherlock movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se despidió con un guiño sin sonrisa, un pequeño chasquido de lengua y luego nada más.

 

John se giró, todavía _‘consternado’_ –si esa era palabra adecuada para describir su estado–, hacia su amigo Mike, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa entreabierta y nerviosa.

 

–¿Y?–.

 

–Y…– repitió John, conteniendo una carcajada. –Es…

 

–Agradable– Mike completó la oración por él. –Un poco perturbador también, claro, pero… –su sonrisa vaciló un instante. –No lo sé, ¿qué te parece? Quizás no fue buena idea recomendarte a alguien que… puede saber de tu vida más que tú mismo en un par de minutos. Y eso que aún no has visto nada, se contuvo bastante diría yo– rió, tenso. John no respondió. –¿John? Por favor, olvida lo que dije, estoy seguro que…

 

La voz de Mike fue amortiguándose. John estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 

¿Y si esa era la respuesta? Mike acababa de decirlo, _< <_ _un hombre que puede saber de tu vida más que tú mismo_ _> >_.

 

Quizás Sherlock Holmes podría ayudarle a descifrar el nombre que había perdido, las letras que ansiaba volver a leer.

 

–Es perfecto, Mike– sonrió, distraído. –Es justo lo que buscaba.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, John se reunió con Sherlock en el 221B de Baker Street. Lo vio bajar resueltamente de un taxi, sí que lucía emocionado. Trató de saludarlo formalmente, pero el menor insistió en que sólo lo llamara por su nombre. Él asintió y entonces empezó a hablarle fluidamente del departamento, de la Sra. Hudson, del esposo que ayudó a condenar… entre otras cosas.

 

–¿Te gusta?–.

 

John miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca.

 

–Sí, supongo que… es adecuado–.

 

–Eso pensé, así que me mudé de inmediato– Sherlock respondió su expresión aturdida con una sonrisa breve. –Puedo arreglarlo para ti, si gustas.

 

–No, no, está bien, yo…– suspiró. –No te molestes, no tengo tantas cosas.

 

Tomó asiento en un sillón, mientras Sherlock tomaba un lugar junto a la ventana.

 

John apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza. No sabía cómo pedirle ayuda con su problema, no tenía idea de qué decir, pero supuso que no podía equivocarse.

 

–¿Sabes?... Te busqué en Internet anoche– Sherlock enarcó inmediatamente una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Está bien, lo reconocía, quizás decir eso no era lo mejor para comenzar. –Quiero decir…

 

–¿Y?–.

 

–Eh… ¿y?–.

 

–Me buscaste en Internet, ¿y? ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Algo de tu interés?–.

 

–Bueno, encontré… tu página web– dijo. – _‘Ciencias de la Deducción’_.

 

–¿Qué opinas?–.

 

John hizo una mueca.

 

–Dices que puedes identificar a un programador por su corbata, y a un piloto por su dedo izquierdo–.

 

–Y puedo leer toda tu carrera militar por tu corte de cabello, tu piel y…– su voz vaciló. –…tu pierna– carraspeó. –No lo mencioné ayer, pero es bastante obvio, fuiste un soldado. Afganistán o Iraq. Tu cabello, tu piel, bueno… eso ya lo dije.

 

–¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo haces?–.

 

Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa.

 

John esperó algo más, alguna breve explicación, pero la Sra. Hudson entró nuevamente en la habitación. De cualquier forma, sospechaba que no se la hubiera dado aunque nadie los interrumpiera.

 

Él hizo oídos de lo que ambos conversaban, aunque sí llegó a escuchar algo sobre suicidios en serie o algo similar. Sonaba interesante, mucho, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa. Aún ansiaba poder decirle a Sherlock Holmes que lo ayudara a encontrar el nombre de su alma gemela. Si alguien podía encontrarlo, tenía que ser él.

 

–Dr. Watson, ¿piensa quedarse aquí, viendo TV o…?–.

 

John frunció el ceño y se giró sobre el sillón. Sherlock ya estaba atándose la bufanda al cuello cuando cruzó sus ojos con los suyos.

 

–¿Quieres… que te acompañe?–.

 

–Gracias, me gusta tener compañía cuando salgo, y pienso mejor cuando hablo en voz alta–.

 

–No dije que sí–.

 

–¿Acaso dijiste que no?–.

 

–Tampoco, pero…–.

 

–¿Entonces?– Sherlock se acercó a él, quizás demasiado para la comodidad de John. –Fue un doctor militar, ¿no? Ha visto muertes de toda clase, violentas y poderosas.

 

–Sí, suficientes para una vida, sí–.

 

–¿Quiere ver otra?–.

 

John deseó haber vacilado más tiempo, demostrar que siquiera había pensado una respuesta.

 

–Oh, sí–. 

 

* * *

 

Durante una buena parte del día, John olvidó por completo qué quería decirle –o más bien, pedirle– a Sherlock. Había tomado el caso de la ‘mujer de rosa’ como una mera distracción o como un intento de acercarse al otro.

 

Sin embargo, la emoción de Sherlock por el enigma de tan peculiar crimen era contagiosa. John podía olvidarse de sus problemas cada vez que hablaba, uniendo las piezas de un enorme rompecabezas en cuestión de minutos.

 

Una tal sargento Donovan le advirtió algo sobre su nuevo amigo, pero él no prestó mucha atención. No creía que hubiera nada malo con Sherlock. Y si lo hubiera, aún lo necesitaba.

 

Sherlock le había mencionado que era detective consultor –un trabajo que él mismo se había inventado–, la policía acudía él cuando no podían resolver un caso.

 

Dudaba que el nombre perdido en su pierna se comparara con la resolución de un crimen, pero quería pensar que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que Sherlock podría descifrarlo, recuperarlo.

 

–¿Alguna opinión, Dr. Watson?– preguntó el Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, a él también acababa conocerlo gracias a Sherlock. Y realmente no había nada que éste no hubiera dicho ya sobre el cuerpo.

 

John se levantó y buscó a su amigo con la mirada, pero sólo estaba rodeado de policías y un equipo de forenses.

 

–Disculpe– dijo, retirándose lo más rápido que podía con ayuda de su bastón.

 

Una vez fuera, trató de preguntar por Sherlock. La única que respondió fue Donovan, asegurándole que ya se había ido, y recordándole que no era su amigo. Él no hizo caso y cruzó la línea policial.

 

Caminó hasta la calle principal y trató de detener algún taxi, pero ninguno lo hizo. En varias ocasiones escuchó el timbre de un teléfono de cabina, pero él sólo contenía la respiración y seguía caminando.

 

No fue hasta la tercera cabina que cruzó que comenzó a darle importancia a ese timbre. Un hombre ya había intentado atender la llamada, pero el timbre había dejado de sonar en cuento se había acercado. Algo le decía que esa llamada era para él.

 

Mirando de un lado a otro, finalmente entró y atendió el teléfono.

 

–¿Hola?–.

 

La voz del otro lado de la línea le habló de las cámaras que estaban en su dirección. Cada vez que mencionaba una, la cámara cambiaba de dirección. Al final de su conversación, ninguna de ellas estaba vigilándolo, todas apuntaban a la calle.

 

–¿Quién es?– inquirió. –¿Cómo hace eso?

 

Un auto se estacionó junto a la cabina donde estaba él. Su corazón dio un tumbo cuando un hombre fornido bajó, abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero.

 

–Lo amenazaría de alguna forma, Dr. Watson, pero estoy seguro que la situación es bastante clara para usted–.

 

La llamada terminó, y a él no le quedó más opción que obedecer.

 

* * *

 

John tuvo un viaje más relajado del que esperaba. Nadie puso una mordaza en su boca ni cubrió su cabeza con un trapo oscuro, no, nada de eso. No sabía a dónde iba, y la chica bonita que lo acompañaba le aseguró que no tenía sentido preguntar.

 

Cuando el vehículo finalmente se detuvo, los faros apuntaban a un hombre esbelto, de buen vestir y recargando la mitad de su peso en un paraguas, la punta de éste tocaba el suelo hasta que John bajó del auto y pasó a apuntarle a él.

 

–Siéntese, John– dijo el hombre extraño, señalando una silla vacía. –La pierna debe ser incómoda, siéntese.

 

–No quiero sentarme–.

 

El hombre sonrió. Bajó la cabeza un momento y la volvió a erguir después de un suspiro.

 

–Vayamos directo al grano, ¿cuál es su conexión con Sherlock Holmes?–.

 

–Ninguna. Apenas… lo conocí ayer–.

 

–Y desde ayer, se ha mudado con él y ya resuelven crímenes juntos. ¿Debo esperar algo más serio para el fin de semana?–.

 

–¿Quién es usted?–.

 

–Una parte interesada–.

 

–Interesada en Sherlock– observó. Ese hombre no parecía de la policía, no tenía razones para acudir a él. Tal vez tenía un problema similar al suyo, un enigma imposible que sólo alguien como su compañero de piso podía resolver. O quizás…, el dueño del nombre de Sherlock, ¿podría ser? Un hombre posesivo. –Ehm… ¿Por qué? Supongo que no son amigos.

 

–Soy lo más cercano a un amigo que tiene–.

 

–¿Y eso qué es?–.

 

–Un enemigo–.

 

–¿Un enemigo?– John trató de contener una carcajada. La gente no tenía _enemigos_.

 

–En su cabeza, claro– continuó el hombre. –Si se lo preguntara, estoy seguro que le diría que soy su archienemigo. Le encanta ser dramático.

 

John miró hacia otro lado. Quizás ese hombre era más posesivo de lo que ya aparentaba, quizás le había hecho daño a Sherlock.

 

–¿Planea seguir con esto, Dr. Watson?–.

 

–¿Con… con esto?–.

 

–Su _asociación_ con Sherlock Holmes–.

 

–Podría estar equivocado, pero creo que eso no es de su incumbencia–.

 

–Podría serlo– dijo, con seriedad.

 

–No, estoy seguro que no– remató él. Debía ponerle un freno a los celos y posesividad de ese sujeto.

 

Una sonrisa renovada surcó los labios del hombre. Inmediatamente después, y aún sin decir nada, sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo interior de su traje.

 

–Si usted se muda al 221B de Baker Street, estaría encantado de pagarle una significativa suma de dinero…–.

 

John frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿a cambio de qué?–.

 

No era que estuviera interesado en el dinero, pero quería ver hasta dónde llegaba la obsesión de ese hombre por Sherlock.

 

–Información– el hombre respondió con una sonrisa. –No tiene que llegar a nada… incómodo. Sólo dígame que está haciendo.

 

–¿Por qué?–.

 

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, el hombre mostró genuina seriedad.

 

–Me preocupo por él– dijo. –Constantemente.

 

Había una pizca de temor en su voz, como si supiera algo de Sherlock que él aún no conocía.

 

–Es… lindo de su parte–.

 

–Por varias razones, preferiría que mi preocupación no se mencione. Tenemos lo que podría describirse como… una relación difícil–.

 

Aquello hizo vacilar nuevamente a John. Por momentos, la preocupación de ese hombre era sana. Por otros, simplemente no.

 

–No– dijo.

 

–Pero no le he dicho la cantidad–.

 

–No se moleste, no estoy interesado–.

 

El hombre se veía frustrado, incluso decepcionado. Pero definitivamente, no se veía como uno de los que rogaban. Ni siquiera por cuánto afirmara estar preocupado por Sherlock.

 

–¿Terminamos?– suspiró John.

 

–Estoy genuinamente preocupado por él, Dr. Watson– dijo. No era una súplica, sino algo que sentía que debía resaltar. –Sherlock tiene algo que lo pone en peligro, y yo no puedo protegerlo de eso. Pero usted sí, ¿verdad?

 

–¿Yo cómo? ¿Qué?–.

 

–Sé que lo cuidará bien, Dr. Watson, confío en usted–.

 

John apretó los labios. Sabía que no serviría de mucho pedir explicaciones, el sujeto que se alejaba con paraguas en mano ni siquiera le había dado su nombre.

 

Quizás las respuestas llegarían después, o cuando debieran llegar. 

 

* * *

  

Para cuando volvió al departamento, Sherlock lo interceptó en las escaleras y se lo llevó con él nuevamente a la calle. Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. En todo el tiempo que había estado fuera, había resuelto algunas cosas y tenía teorías más precisas, teorías que John no lograba procesar del todo. Aún estaba aturdido por su encuentro con aquel hombre, y debía decírselo. Sentía que debía decírselo.

 

Sherlock lo arrastró hasta un restaurante. El dueño del local le aseguró una comida gratis, un gesto muy agradable, fruto de una condena reducida que Sherlock  había conseguido para él un tiempo atrás. O eso fue lo que entendió.

 

–Pueden pedir lo que quieran, la casa siempre invita para ti, Sherlock– dijo. –Oh, y para tu cita, por supuesto.

 

John se descolocó en su lugar. ¿Acababa de insinuar que…?

 

–No soy su cita–.

 

El sujeto, de nombre Ángelo, dio media vuelta y se alejó con una carcajada.

 

John decidió concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante.

 

–Conocí a alguien–.

 

–Sí, no me interesan esos aspectos de la vida de mis compañeros…–.

 

–No, quiero decir…– carraspeó. –Un hombre.

 

–Como dije, no me interesa–.

 

John contuvo un suspiro.

 

–Primero, no soy gay– aclaró. –Segundo, este hombre en particular afirma ser tu enemigo. O tu archienemigo.

 

–Déjame adivinar…– suspiró el azabache. –Te ofreció dinero para que me espíes.

 

–Sí, ¿cómo…?–.

 

–¿Aceptaste?–.

 

–No–.

 

–Una lástima–.

 

John frunció el ceño.

 

De cualquier forma, no quiso darle más vueltas a ese asunto.

 

–La gente no tiene archienemigos–.

 

–¿Entonces qué tienen?–.

 

–Bueno…– se encogió de hombros. –Amigos. Familia. Novia. Novio– tragó en seco. –Nombres…

 

–Oh, por favor no– Sherlock suspiró pesadamente. –No me digas que crees en eso de los nombres, almas gemelas. Esa ridiculez.

 

John parpadeó varias veces.

 

–Pues sí lo creo, es como vivimos, ¿no?– dijo. –Quiero decir, todos tenemos un nombre. ¿Acaso… acaso tú no?– una pausa incómoda le hizo hablar de más. –Porque bueno, hay casos muy particulares… ¿O… sólo te da pena?

 

–¿Pena?–.

 

–Sí, puede ser… un nombre de hombre– Sherlock chasqueó la lengua. –Sherlock, está bien. Está… perfectamente bien.

 

Sherlock lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.

 

–Ya sé que está bien–.

 

John se quedó sin opciones.

 

–¿Entonces…? ¿Cuál es el problema?–.

 

Los dedos del menor se movieron sobre la mesa, dibujando círculos imaginarios.

 

–No puedo verlo– confesó, sin inmutarse. –Está en la parte baja de mi espalda, es una zona muy difícil de ver por uno mismo.

 

–Oh– John giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y de regreso, antes de inclinarse sobre el oído de su amigo. –¿Quieres que lo lea por ti?

 

Sherlock se irguió en su lugar.

 

–Que no pueda verlo fácilmente, no significa que no lo haya leído– dijo, arrugando la nariz. –¿Cómo pensaste que sabía dónde estaba? Usé el espejo de pie de mi madre, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

 

–Bueno, yo… ehm… ¿entonces sí es un nombre de hombre?–.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. III. 'J'

–¡Sherlock!– John gritó el nombre de su compañero en cuanto éste salió repentinamente del restaurante. Lo siguió tan rápido como pudo, dejando su bastón de lado. Una campanilla sonó cuando abrió la puerta. –Sherlock, espera, lo siento. Es tu nombre, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

 

–¿El nombre? ¿Sigues pensando en eso?–.

 

John frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Entonces no te molestó mi comentario?–.

 

–En absoluto– se encogió de hombros. –Es lindo que pienses que alguien puede merecerme. Pero la razón por la que salí, es porque… no sé, creí ver algo.

 

–¿Te equivocaste?– Sherlock hizo una mueca. John no necesitaba conocerlo demasiado para saber que no lo admitiría. –Está bien, lo siento, ¿sí? Pero es que… cuando me crucé con este hombre, tu _archienemigo_ , pensé… pensé que, bueno…

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

John se aclaró la garganta.

 

–Creí que era el dueño de tu nombre. Incluso pensé que era un hombre… muy posesivo. Que de hecho lo es, eso no fue lo que pensé… –suspiró– Pensé que te había hecho daño.

 

–Pensaste que había abusado de su privilegio de tener mi nombre en su cuerpo–.

 

–Sí–.

 

–Pensaste que había abusado de mí–.

 

–Sí, algo así–.

 

Sherlock abrió sus labios en una sonrisa incrédula, como si lo que dijera fuera demasiado descabellado… o gracioso.

 

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido?–.

 

–Oh, John– rió. –Estoy seguro que podrás reírte de esto también… Quiero decir, cuando lo sepas, claro– su carcajada no menguó, y tampoco la confusión del mayor. –Cielos, no tienes idea.

 

–Eh… ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo exactamente?–.

 

–Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que encargarnos– terció, recuperando gradualmente la seriedad. –Nuestro asesino…

 

–Sherlock, espera, tengo algo que preguntarte–.

 

–Espero que sea más importante que un asesino en serie–.

 

–Sí, no…– resopló. –Tienes razón, puede esperar.

 

* * *

 

Un taxista. De hecho, un pésimo taxista.

 

Ese era el asesino.

 

John tenía mucho de qué hablar en su blog, detallando todos y cada uno de los procedimientos que llevaron a Sherlock a la resolución del caso. Desde el momento en que asistieron juntos a la escena del crimen de Jennifer Wilson, hasta el momento en que John disparó la bala que salvó a Holmes de un juego mortal.

 

Tenía mucho qué contar a sus lectores, y estaría más que contento en el momento en que se sentara frente a su computadora. Pero en este preciso momento, tenía algo más importante en mente.

 

Importante para él, al menos.

 

Sus labios apenas se entreabrieron cuando los de Sherlock fueron más rápidos.

 

–El taxista mencionó algo– dijo, dejando la estorbosa manta, que le habían dado en contra de su voluntad, sobre la sirena de una patrulla de policía. John esperó a que le dijera más, pero él mismo desvió la conversación. –Buen tiro, por cierto.

 

–Espera– su mano se cerró sobre su antebrazo, obligándose a detenerse. –Sí, gracias, preferiría que no lo mencionaras en voz alta…

 

–Sí, mejor ahórrate el juicio– Sherlock ladeó un poco la cabeza. –Aún debes ir a buscar tu bastón a lo de Ángelo.

 

–¿Mi…?– John bajó la vista hasta sus manos, una sosteniendo a su amigo y la otra completamente libre. Ninguna sostenía la cabeza del bastón. No llevaba su condenado bastón. –Claro.

 

–No lo necesitas, felicidades, ¿podemos irnos ya?– insistió, alternando la vista entre él y algo más.

 

¿O sería **_alguien_** más?

 

John se giró para comprobarlo, pero no distinguió nada entre la multitud de policías.

 

–En realidad… no, necesito preguntarte algo–.

 

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

 

–Bien, bien, lo que sea– accedió de mala gana. –Pero habla rápido.

 

–Ehm…– John no dejó de mirar hacia sus espaldas. –¿Puedo… preguntar cualquier cosa?

 

–Si lo haces rápido…–.

 

–Está bien, está bien– asintió. –Entiendo. Primero, ¿de qué te escondes?

 

–No es un qué, es un quién– dijo, hablando tan rápido como siempre, un ritmo al que John iba a acostumbrarse… o tendría que hacerlo. –Es un hombre. Un hombre muy peligroso.

 

John aún no entendía demasiado bien a quién se enfrentaba o cuán peligroso era. Pero Sherlock ya había respondido a su pregunta.

 

–Muy bien…–.

 

–¿Qué más?–.

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–¿Qué más?– repitió. –¿Qué más querías preguntarme?

 

John asintió con rapidez, ya que la torpeza de su lengua no le dejó articular algo medianamente coherente.

 

–El taxista…– dijo, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, sin ser lo que realmente quería preguntar. Su curiosidad había podido más que su necesidad. –Eh… ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

 

Sherlock cerró brevemente los ojos.

 

–Moriarty– dijo, después de una bocanada y una involuntaria sonrisa en sus labios. –Moriarty…

 

–Moriarty– John asintió y enarcó una ceja. –¿Lo conoces?

 

–Hasta ahora no–.

 

–Oh... – carraspeó, con un puño cerrado sobre su boca. –Porque bueno, parece que…

 

–No lo conozco–.

 

–No dije que sí…–.

 

–Porque no te di tiempo–.

 

–Está bien, no, pero… no iba a decir que sí lo conocieras, pero…– su voz vaciló unos segundos. –Parece que… te excita.

 

Sherlock dejó de espiar por encima de su hombro y, por primera vez en toda la conversación, le miró directamente a los ojos.

 

–No pudiste escoger una palabra peor, ¿verdad?–.

 

John parpadeó repetidas veces. A decir verdad…, esperaba otra clase de respuesta por la forma en que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 

–Ehm, está bien, lo siento… ¿Te _emociona_? ¿Suena mejor para ti?–.

 

El azabache no hizo caso de su sarcasmo.

 

–Moriarty era el proveedor del taxista– dijo. –Por cada muerte que ejecutaba, el dinero iba para sus hijos, él mismo me lo dijo, te lo explicaré después. Y otra cosa…– John levantó ambas cejas, interesado. –Se refirió a Moriarty como mi fan. Ha visitado mi sitio web, ha estado siguiendo todos mis pasos… Así que, en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí. Es difícil que no me… _emocione_.

 

Esta vez, fue John el que ignoró su sarcasmo, su mente estaba en otra parte. Sus ojos entrecerrados, tratando de asimilar su sospecha de que el hombre que lo había interceptado ese mismo día, el que se había presentado como archienemigo de Sherlock Holmes, podría ser… ¿Podría ser él Moriarty?

 

¿Y por qué no? Ese hombre quería estar informado sobre Sherlock, sobre todo lo que hacía, ¡tenía sentido!

 

–Sherlock, creo que sé quién es–.

 

Su amigo se detuvo en seco.

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–Moriarty– sonrió abiertamente. –Creo que ya sé…– su vista periférica le advirtió de la presencia de ese hombre que estaba a punto de nombrar. Su voz se ahogó al fondo de su estómago y un escalofrío vibró en su espalda. El hombre con el paraguas, el supuesto Moriarty, estaba acercándose. –Sherlock, tenemos que irnos.

 

–¿Qué ibas a decirme?–.

 

–Tendrá que esperar, tenemos que irnos **ya** –.

 

–Yo respondí a tus preguntas, John–.

 

–¡Maldición! ¡Estás en peligro, Sherlock!– vociferó con los labios apretados, manteniendo el volumen de su voz tan bajo como le era posible. Su mano tiraba de la ropa del menor, pero éste estaba estático, tratando de asimilar su inexplicable preocupación por él. –Sherlock.

 

Ya era demasiado tarde, el hombre había llegado a su lado con una enorme sonrisa, y Sherlock aún no reaccionaba. ¿Acaso lo había roto?

 

–¿Cómo está mi detective favorito?– lo saludó el desconocido, tratando de pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros, un acto que Sherlock evitó con un paso atrás, mientras John lo detenía cerrando sus dedos sobre el brazo del hombre. –Oh, Dr. Watson.

 

–Aléjate de él, Moriarty–.

 

La sonrisa del hombre se esfumó en cuanto mencionó ese nombre, el cual si no significaba nada para Sherlock… sí significaba algo para este particular desconocido.

 

–¿Dónde escuchó ese nombre, John?... –.

 

–Yo se lo dije– intervino Sherlock, tomando las riendas de la conversación, aprovechando el aturdimiento del otro. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mycroft?

 

–¿Mycroft?– John recibió un siseo rápido que no sació su curiosidad. –¿Quién es Mycroft?

 

–Es mi hermano–.

 

–¿Hermano?– repitió sin aire. –Creí que… –sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse con algo de fuerza. –Archienemigo, ¿no era tu archienemigo?

 

–Lo es…– un suspiro pesado acompañó sutilmente la caída de sus hombros. –Pregunto de nuevo, Mycroft, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

El tal Mycroft pareció haber recuperado la compostura.

 

–Se lo he mencionado a John– sonrió, aunque ya no con la misma confianza que antes. –Me preocupo por ti.

 

Sherlock entornó los ojos, como si esa conversación fuera usual entre ellos, de esas que los hermanos tenían entre ellos. Uno le resaltaba al otro algo que le molestaba o que prefería ignorar. Por alguna razón, el segundo le restaba el mismo grado de importancia que el primero le daba a su preocupación. Todo acababa en su ciclo del cual ninguno de los dos podía salir.

 

–No me obligues a poner una patrulla en tu puerta, Sherlock–.

 

–Atrévete a hacerlo– le desafió con el mentón en alto. –Y le diré a mamá…

 

John frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era eso una amenaza?

 

–Hazlo, no eres su primogénito–.

 

–Ni tú su favorito– asintió Sherlock, sonriendo de lado. –¿No te lo ha dicho todavía?

 

Una carcajada entrecortada fue la única respuesta de su hermano mayor, quien se le quedó mirando más tiempo del que podía tolerarlo.

 

–¿John?– el doctor se giró hacia él. –¿Nos vamos?

 

–Hmm, sí, supongo…– Sherlock ya había girado sobre sus talones antes de escuchar su respuesta. John alternó la vista entre los dos hermanos Holmes, deteniéndose brevemente en el mayor. –Mycroft, ¿no?– éste cabeceó un sutil asentimiento. –Escuche, lamento… lamento haberlo llamado Moriarty, yo no tenía idea…

 

–Tú y yo estamos bien, John– le tranquilizó con una sonrisa suave. –Siempre y cuando protejas a mi… testarudo hermano.

 

Él asintió casi de forma automática.

 

–Moriarty…– titubeó. –Este nombre… ¿significa algo para usted? ¿Para Sherlock?

 

–Precisamente es de eso que quiero que lo proteja. De… Moriarty–.

 

–Este hombre…–.

 

–John, de verdad espero que no llegue el momento en que debas saber por qué no quiero a este hombre cerca de mi hermano– dijo. –Guíate por lo que sabes hasta ahora. No es muy difícil de entender que quiera a Sherlock alejado de un… ¿patrocinador del crimen?

 

–Claro, entiendo…– murmuró, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, aunque sus cejas volvieron a juntarse en cuanto otra pregunta se atravesó por su mente. –Eh… Exactamente… ¿por qué Sherlock estaría interesado en acercarse a este hombre?

 

–Mi hermano tiene debilidad por la adrenalina– los labios de Mycroft se entreabrieron para exhalar un breve suspiro de resignación. –Temo que se aburre muy fácilmente. Pensé que tú podrías entretenerlo, darle algo de equilibrio a su vida… –John se estremeció cuando sintió los ojos del otro clavándose en su pierna. Mycroft sonrió. –Creo que tú, más que nadie, John…, puedes darle a mi hermano un buen misterio que resolver.

 

John no tuvo idea de cómo responder.

 

Mycroft usó su silencio para despedirse. Dio una media vuelta, y lo último que el doctor vio de él fue su espalda alejándose y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Sólo el paraguas alcanzaba a ser iluminado por las sirenas de policía, un destello azul caía sobre él con cada paso que Mycroft daba, balanceándolo de un lado a otro.

 

John bajó la cabeza y colocó dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de que le diera una migraña por tantas preguntas arremolinadas en su cabeza.

 

Sólo después de unos segundos, exhaló un suspiro y trató de retomar el camino por el que se había ido Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

Para el final de la semana, John inauguró su blog con un –según Sherlock, pretencioso– artículo titulado _‘Un estudio en rosa’_. En él, relataba cómo el detective aún no reconocido había resuelto el imposible misterio de los suicidios en serie que, hace unas semanas, tenían aterrorizada a media ciudad y bastante paralizada a la policía.

 

–¿No te parece demasiado halagador?– dijo Sherlock, por la que debía ser la enésima vez en el día.

 

John resopló y dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa.

 

–Eres la primera persona que conozco que le molesta recibir halagos– resaltó, acercando una servilleta a la comisura de sus labios para limpiar los restos de comida. –En serio, ¿qué tiene de malo?

 

–No estoy acostumbrado a que me halaguen–.

 

–Oh…–.

 

–Y no me gusta– agregó, cruzándose de brazos y respingando. –Debiste gastar más caracteres en tu narrativa, y menos en adulaciones.

 

–Bueno, lo siento– suspiró, limpiándose las manos con la misma servilleta y haciéndola bolita unos segundos después. –A pesar de tus quejas…

 

–Observaciones, John. Son simples observaciones–.

 

–A pesar de tus observaciones…– se forzó a decir. No tenía ánimos para discutir. –…, gracias a mí, tienes mucha gente interesada.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Me metiste a uno de esos sitios extraños de Internet?–.

 

–Ahm, no, pero buena idea– una carcajada se inmiscuyó en su suspiro. –Quise decir que hay gente interesada en tus servicios como detective. Quieren que resuelvas sus dudas, sus misterios.

 

–¿Cómo cuáles?– inquirió. No se veía nada convencido con la idea.

 

–Pues…, hay algunas mujeres en esta manzana a la redonda que quieren saber si sus maridos las engañan–.

 

–Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué creen que salen a pescar todos juntos los fines de semana?–.

 

–Sí, bueno, ellas no lo saben, Sherlock– resopló. –Pero si eso no te interesa, ehm… unos niños creen haber visto un fantasma.

 

–¿Esas son mis opciones? ¿Niños y amas de casa inseguras?–.

 

–Tienes que empezar por algún lado–.

 

–Es aburrido– dijo, echándose sobre el sofá y girando sobre éste para darle la espalda a su compañero. –Despiértame cuando haya algo interesante.

 

John contuvo la respiración, mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra su rodilla, la de su pierna artificial.

 

–De hecho, Sherlock…– se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, aunque no habló hasta que el azabache se dignó a darse vuelta. –, creo que tengo algo que puede interesarte.

 

Sherlock se irguió lentamente sobre el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas y reposando la cabeza en ellas. Sus labios se movieron para arrastrar perezosamente una sola palabra.

_–Cuéntame–._

 

* * *

 

Por supuesto que Sherlock sabía a qué se enfrentaba si aceptaba el caso de John. Básicamente, tendría que lidiar con cientos de supersticiones que él no creía.

 

Sí, tenía un nombre. Como todos.

 

Pero no quería guiarse por eso. Y no es que hubiera desarrollado sentimientos por alguien que no tuviera ese nombre, sino que era tremendamente frustrante conocer la respuesta del mayor enigma en la vida de una persona. Tampoco era que le interesara su vida romántica, pero un enigma era un enigma. ¿Qué gracia tenía conocer la respuesta? ¿Por qué John quería una?

 

Oh, John.

 

Él sí que era afortunado.

 

Había perdido cualquier rastro de su –supuesta, según él– alma gemela. Él no sabía qué nombre acompañaría su apellido y sería grabado en una tumba junto a la suya. Sonaba como un cuento de hadas más, pero eso era lo que John quería. Quería salir de su libro de terror y volver a las historias para niños.

 

O al menos, eso era lo que él interpretaba que le estaba pidiendo.

 

–¿Sherlock?– el doctor movió una mano frente a sus ojos. –¿Me escuchaste?

 

–Esto está más allá de mis habilidades, John– suspiró contra sus palmas unidas. –Después de año y medio, imagino que tu pierna ya habrá sido incinerada o peor. Y, sinceramente, no creo que nadie haya guardado una nota con el nombre que tenía escrito.

 

–¿Entonces… eso es un ‘no’? ¿No puedes resolverlo?–.

 

Sherlock le miró con los ojos encendidos.

 

–¿No puedo qué?–.

 

–Lo siento, no quise decir…–.

 

–Claro que puedo resolverlo– se le adelantó, con cierta molestia que iba evaporándose gradualmente mientras hablaba. –Sólo me llevará un poco más de tiempo… Esfuerzo… Y muchas fuentes, no muy confiables que digamos.

 

–Estarás entretenido– John sonrió. –¿Verdad?

 

–Bastante…–.

 

La sonrisa de John cayó al oír el nulo entusiasmo en la voz de Sherlock. Quizás el caso no le interesaba lo suficiente, porque ya le había hecho saber en más de una ocasión que no le atraía para nada el hecho de los nombres predestinados.

 

–Sherlock, no tienes que…–.

 

–Quiero– dijo, levantándose con la espalda apuntando a John mientras se desperezaba. –Realmente quiero resolverlo– bostezó. John trató de espiar las letras en la espalda baja de Sherlock. Realmente estaba ahí. Su nombre. –Será divertido sobornarte cuando tenga la respuesta.

 

John dejó de mirar y sonrió de lado.

 

–¿Cómo vas a sobornarme, exactamente?–.

 

–Se me ocurrirá algo– le prometió con un pequeño guiño que no tuvo que haber hecho, pero que de igual forma no se arrepintió.

 

Un cálido rubor se extendió por las mejillas de John, pero trató de ignorarlo centrándose en otra cosa. En su taza de té, por ejemplo.

 

–Ehm… gracias…, Sherlock– dijo, haciendo la situación más incómoda de lo que ya era. –Yo sé que esto no es importante para ti, pero…

 

–Lo es para ti– completó él. –Lo sé.

 

–Gracias–.

 

–Se nota…–.

 

–Sí, dije gracias–.

 

–Demasiado, John–.

 

–Sherlock– masculló, tratando de convencerse que la carcajada del azabache no era tan irritante. De lo contrario, ya lo hubiera estrangulado. –Gracias, Sherlock.

 

El detective asintió con un pequeño cabeceo. Quería dar por terminada la charla, pero la voz de John volvió a zumbar a sus espaldas mientras se marchaba.

 

–Tienes suerte– dijo, señalándole. Sherlock volvió sobre sus pasos, mirándole con una expresión confundida. –Tu nombre empieza con… **_‘J’_**. Tú…, al menos sabes eso.

 

Sherlock contuvo un suspiro y acortó la distancia entre ambos. John dio un paso atrás para mantener su espacio personal.

 

Los ojos calculadores de su amigo se clavaron sobre los suyos, hablándole con voz profunda.

 

–Sé mucho más que eso– dijo. –Y no me siento afortunado.

 

John tragó en seco para disolver el nudo en su garganta.

 

–Lo eres–.

 

–¿Tú crees? El dueño de este nombre es… un idiota– dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa que acabó por contagiar a John.

 

–¿Qué nombre…? No, olvídalo, ¿cómo…? ¿cómo encontrarás el mío?– se atrevió a preguntar, a pesar del suave temblor en su voz. –No puedes ir hasta Afganistán… Las enfermerías eran temporales, y como dijiste…

 

–Sí, dije eso para desanimarte– sonrió, chasqueando la lengua. –Pero no te importó demasiado poner tanto peso sobre mis hombros.

 

–Oh… No, lo… lo siento–.

 

–Yo también soy insensible, a veces– dijo, y le restó importancia con un movimiento de muñeca. –Lo haremos del modo fácil.

 

John parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo procesar sus palabras.

 

¿Acaso existía un modo fácil de encontrar a tu alma gemela?

 

Sherlock respondió a su pregunta casi corriendo hasta la computadora. La puso en su regazo y John se sentó emocionado a su lado, observando sus largos dedos teclear con una rapidez impresionante.

 

Pero su sonrisa vaciló cuando vio y reconoció el popular sitio de citas de Internet.

 

–¿Sherlock?–.

 

– _Mi nombre es John Watson y busco al amor de mi vida_ – Sherlock leyó en voz alta lo que escribía. – _Estoy desesperado. He perdido trágicamente el nombre que me unía a mi alma gemela. ¿Hay alguna media naranja tan solitaria como yo que lleve mi nombre?_

 

–Sueno patético–.

 

–Entonces es creíble– el pulgar del detective pulsó la tecla ‘enviar’, al mismo tiempo que el rostro del doctor palidecía.

 

–¡Sherlock!–.

 

–Servirá– dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Además, ¿tu terapeuta no dijo que tuvieras citas mientras esperas?

 

–Sí, pero… Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?–.

 

–Mycroft me mantiene informado–.

 

–¿Y cómo sabe él?–.

 

–Digamos que tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes– suspiró, cerrando la computadora portátil y dejándola a un lado para poder abrazar nuevamente sus rodillas. Su cabeza cayó recargada en el hombro del doctor. –No te asustes, queremos lo mejor para ti.

 

–Es difícil no asustarse– John se removió incómodo por los rizos de Sherlock contra su mejilla. –Ehm… ¿qué… se supone que hagamos ahora?

 

–¿No es obvio?– Sherlock suspiró, dejando caer sus párpados. –Esperar a que tu alma gemela te envíe una notificación…

 

John asintió con optimismo.

 

Después de todo, ¿cuántas personas podían tener su nombre?

 

Un rápido vistazo al computador portátil, le dio como única respuesta un rotundo cero.

 

–Muy bien…– resopló, derrotado, rodeando con su brazo la espalda de un dormido Sherlock para adoptar una posición más cómoda.

 

Su mano trató de levantar sutilmente la bata azul de su amigo, espiar una vez más el nombre completo.

 

Pero otra vez, sólo distinguió una **_‘J’_**.


	4. IV. We're made for each other

La primera en responder al perfil de John –y su particular descripción–, fue una tal Sarah. Llegó a la puerta del 221B Baker Street con una sonrisa abierta y una deslumbrante belleza. Lamentablemente, fue Sherlock el que la recibió. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a presentarse cuando volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

 

–Olvídalo, John, no es ella–.

 

John resopló y corrió a la puerta, todavía algo desarreglado. No esperaba que Sarah llegara tan temprano, así que tanto su cabello como su ropa y su aliento… eran un desastre. Pero Sherlock era un desastre de mayor atención.

 

–Maldición, Sherlock, nunca te levantas para nada y cuando lo haces… no sé, arruinas mi vida– dijo, deteniéndose con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, mientras terminaba de abrocharse unos botones. –Ahora abriré la puerta, y le ofrecerás una disculpa.

 

–¡Pero John, no es la indicada!– hizo el puchero de un niño pequeño. –Creí que sería más amable ahorrarte algo de tiempo y decírtelo ahora.

 

–Sherlock, eso no fue amable– trató de reprenderlo, pero éste lo ignoró.

 

–Y para tu información, estoy tratando de **_arreglar_** tu vida de la forma en que tú me lo pides. Pero si eso no te importa, entonces no sé qué es lo que quieres–.

 

–Sherlock–.

 

–Quieres una alma gemela, pero no te molesta perder el tiempo con las que no son… ¿Eres mujeriego?– John ni siquiera alcanzó a responder cuando él cubrió su rostro con sus manos, el aliento cayendo sobre sus muñecas. –Cielos, John, ¿cuánto va a durar esta pesadilla?

 

–Sherlock, dile a la Sra. Hudson que te prepare el desayuno, te pones irritable cuando tienes hambre– dijo, girando el picaporte, pero aún sin tirar de la puerta para abrir. Se giró una vez más hacia el detective, y agregó en voz baja: –¿Cómo sabes que no es ella?

 

–El nombre está escrito en su brazo y lleva una blusa corta– respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. –Es un John, obviamente, pero yo diría que ya lo encontró y no resultó bien, hay signos de forcejeo en sus brazos. Traducción, relación abusiva. Si lo único que te motivaba era llegar a su cama, olvídalo, no lo lograrás.

 

–¿Por qué no?–.

 

–Porque tenía una relación abusiva, ¿estás escuchándome?–.

 

–Oh, claro…– Sherlock entornó los ojos. –Lo siento, ¿entonces… de verdad crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo?

 

–No, ahora creo que eres una persona desagradable–.

 

–No la estoy rechazando–.

 

–Entonces abre la puerta y ten una cita aburrida que no te llevará a ningún lado–.

 

John apretó brevemente los labios.

 

–Está bien– asintió. –Pero tú tendrás que disculparte.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Y por qué?–.

 

–Por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, tal vez, Sherlock–.

 

–Oh…, obviamente–.

 

* * *

 

El resto de las citas fueran decepcionantemente similares. Cada semana, una mujer diferente respondía a su perfil en Internet. Algunas admitían que no tenían su nombre, otras afirmaban que tenían uno parecido, y sólo unas pocas tenían las letras exactas. Pero John no se sentía _‘conectado’_ con ninguna de ellas.

 

A los pocos meses de ese pequeño experimento, ya había perdido interés en siquiera aprenderse sus nombres o tener algo con que diferenciarlas. Y cuando trataba de seguir los consejos de Sherlock, de vivir sin saber el nombre y aún así mantener una relación, simplemente no podía. Incluso lo arruinaba, a veces por llamarlas por el nombre de otra, otras veces porque… era él.

 

Era John Watson. Él no podía vivir con ese enigma invadiendo sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día, cada día de su vida.

 

¿Y si no era la correcta? ¿Debía sentirse bien aunque no fuera ella? ¿Se sentiría mucho mejor cuando sí fuera la correcta? ¿Y si nunca la encontraba? Esa era la clase de pensamientos que lo atormentaban, moviéndose constantemente entre el ‘ **sí** ’ y el ‘ **no** ’, ‘ **blanco** ’ y ‘ **negro** ’, ‘ **fantasía** ’ y ‘ **realidad** ’. Él necesitaba una respuesta concreta, y ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes podía dársela.

 

–Ni siquiera es eso lo que me molesta– dijo John, casi hablando consigo mismo. O bueno, literalmente hablando consigo mismo. La expresión confundida de Sherlock le decía eso. –No me molesta que no puedas darme una respuesta, es imposible. Lo que me molesta, es que lo disfrutes.

 

–Ni tanto como crees– murmuró, manteniendo su vista fija en la computadora portátil entre sus piernas. –¿Tienes idea de cuántos perfumes han infectado este departamento desde que comenzamos a salir con estas mujeres?

 

John parpadeó un par de veces con la mandíbula abierta, aturdido por la extraña elección de palabras.

 

–Sherlock, no, tú no estás saliendo con ellas. Yo sí–.

 

–Yo respondo sus mensajes–.

 

–Con mi supervisión–.

 

–Consentimiento, no supervisión– le corrigió, no podía dejar de hacerlo ni por un solo día. –Ambos salimos con ellas, John, es una investigación. Y es una investigación porque tú quieres tomarlo así. Quieres una respuesta y ni siquiera disfrutas. ¿Por qué no disfrutas? El trabajo pesado es para mí.

 

–Azotar la puerta contra sus narices debe ser agotador, Sherlock–.

 

–Aprendí la lección después de las primeras tres veces–.

 

–Cuatro– John suspiró, apretándose ligeramente los párpados. –Ofrecí cuatro consultas médicas para que no te demandaran.

 

–Tres– volvió a corregirlo. –Una de ellas no era tan histérica. Aceptó la consulta, pero no iba a demandarme. Te alquilaste apresuradamente.

 

John no tenía ánimos ni argumentos para seguir sosteniendo la discusión. Una amistosa discusión, porque en los meses que llevaba viviendo con Sherlock, éste sonreía triunfal por haber ganado y él le devolvía casi el mismo gesto, más suave y menos arrogante.

 

Ahora Sherlock volvía a sumergirse en la computadora, mientras John se echaba un rato en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en un cojín apoyado contra el antebrazo. Era en esa posición que siempre esperaba a que su amigo le hablara de los mensajes que llegaban, las oportunidades que tenía.

 

–Eres detective– el silencio no había durado mucho, su voz lo rompió. Y ahora Sherlock lo miraba, interesado. –Buscas respuestas, quieres saberlo todo, ¿cómo podría gustarte no saber…? ¿Cómo podría agradarte la idea de ser como yo?

 

Sherlock guardó silencio unos largos segundos. Sus dedos moviéndose sobre el teclado era lo único que John escuchó de él en un largo rato.

 

–Por esta vez, te dejaré con tus deducciones–.

 

–Eso no es muy satisfactorio…– dijo, sin dar pie para más conversación.

 

Nuevamente, se sumergían en otro silencio interminable e incómodo, al menos hasta que Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, cerrando un puño sobre sus labios.

 

–John, tienes un mensaje nuevo– le avisó con voz neutra, sin llamar lo suficiente la atención del doctor. –¿John?

 

Entonces giró la cabeza en su dirección y lo vio, dándole la espalda. Aunque pudo saber por la forma en que bajaban sus hombros, que su respiración no era propia de una persona enfadada. John no estaba molesto con él. Muy probablemente, sólo estaría sumergido en sus preguntas supuestamente existenciales, sobre su destino y alma destinada, todas esas cosas que el silencio había traído de vuelta.

 

Tal vez, incluso, pensaba en la ineficacia de su investigación.

 

–Sólo han pasado, ¿cuánto? ¿Seis meses? No tienes que ponerte tan dramático– dijo, en referencia a eso. Su trabajo podía ser lento, pero no era el fracaso que había pasado por la consciencia de John. –Conseguiremos algo. Mira, tenemos otro mensaje.

 

–Sí, lo sé, pero…– un profundo suspiro escapó de su garganta. –Lo siento, no me siento optimista ahora. Sólo… no lo sé, déjame solo, Sherlock.

 

El detective guardó silencio un momento, incluso sus dedos dejaron de moverse sobre el teclado, sus manos tomaban un descanso en su regazo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, todo para respetar el minuto de absoluto silencio que John necesitaba.

 

Sesenta y dos segundos después, su voz volvió a los oídos del doctor.

 

–Por cierto, estás en la sala, John– dijo. –Si quieres privacidad, puedes ir a tu habitación.

 

–Como tú digas–.

 

Sherlock esperaba que se moviera y se fuera, probablemente ofendido, pero eso no pasó. John seguía tumbado ahí como si nada, como si no le hubiera escuchado o simplemente no tuviera ganas de obedecerle.

 

Dudaba que estuviera lo suficientemente desanimado para no poder moverse. No había lógica. ¿Cómo aquello podía afectarle tanto? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto saber un nombre que no le garantizaba absolutamente nada?

 

Existía un sinfín de probabilidades. La dueña del nombre podía ser una mujer felizmente casada que nunca entraría al sitio web de citas por Internet. La dueña del nombre podía ser una persona desagradable. La dueña del nombre… podía ser un **_dueño_**. Y John insistía en que no le atraían los hombres.

 

¿Entonces qué atractivo le veía a buscar ese nombre? Se lo preguntaba como si no lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, ya había desperdiciado bastante tiempo valioso tratando de reflexionar sobre eso.

 

Su vista regresó al _‘trabajo’_. Sus dedos se movieron sobre el mouse táctil, rodeando la casilla de mensajes con la flecha del monitor. Vaciló cuando no tuvo a John a su lado, diciéndole qué escribir, cómo hacerlo sonar más humano.

 

No podía abrir ese mensaje aún.

 

–¿John?–.

 

–¿Hmm?–.

 

–¿Qué se supone que haga con este mensaje?–.

 

–¿Mensaje? ¿Cuál mensaje?–.

 

–A tu perfil– John resopló. –El que te mencioné, otra… persona está interesada en ti.

 

–¿Cómo es que me llegan tantos mensajes?–.

 

–La descripción es algo romántica, muy sensible, es lo que muchas mujeres de mediana edad buscan. Además…–.

 

–No quiero un análisis, Sherlock–.

 

–Pero no me dejaste terminar– protestó con un pequeño puchero. John guardó silencio para dejarlo hablar. Sherlock abrevió su explicación. –Nunca cargué una foto tuya a tu perfil. Creí que podría… afectar a la investigación.

 

John enarcó una ceja, sin mirarlo.

 

–¿Y de qué forma afecta mi apariencia a la investigación?–.

 

–Bueno, algunas personas son superficiales y, ya sabes…, la gente poco atractiva las espanta–.

 

–¿Soy poco atractivo?–.

 

–Estadísticamente…–.

 

–Está bien, Sherlock, no quiero saber– dijo, apoyando sobre sus codos e irguiéndose a medias sobre el sofá. –Eres demasiado sincero a veces, y… estoy algo sensible ahora. ¿Puedes… callarte?

 

–¿Puedo terminar lo que iba a decir?–.

 

–No–.

 

John volvió a desplomarse sobre los cojines, contando mentalmente los segundos que pasaban antes de que Sherlock volviera a hablar.

 

Cuando llegó a cincuenta, sonrió. Cuando llegó a más de dos minutos, dejó de contar y bajó los párpados. Entonces volvía a empezar, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

 

Sherlock se quedó casi estático en su lugar, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir antes que John se lo negara. Estadísticamente, no, no era atractivo. Pero para una minoría, en la que él se incluía, bueno… podía decir que no era desagradable. Quizás hubiera podido argumentarlo mejor si lo hubiera dejado decirlo en voz alta, todo estaba muy enredado en su mente ahora.

 

En algún momento, tuvo que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse de cualquier pensamiento innecesario. Y no fue hasta que lo escuchó roncar suavemente, que volvió su vista al monitor y sus dedos sobre el mouse táctil.

 

La ventana de correo seguía titilando, incitándolo a abrir el mensaje.

 

Echó una mirada sobre su hombro, sólo para asegurarse que John seguía dormido. Aún así, eso no le dio valor para atreverse a abrir el mensaje sin su supervisión… o consentimiento. Consentimiento, por supuesto.

 

No se sentía intimidado en ninguna forma por John, pero se suponía que no debía ver los mensajes sin él, porque estaban juntos en esa _investigación_. Eran compañeros. Amigos incluso, después de tantos meses.

 

Sin embargo, la curiosidad le traicionó y, cuando menos lo supo, el buzón de entrada del perfil de John se había abierto para él. Algo le llevó a preguntarse si realmente había tocado el mouse, si había sido obra suya o de alguien más.

 

De una u otra forma, eso no fue lo que le hizo palidecer y sentir escalofríos en su espina dorsal, o lo que logró arrancarle una sonrisa temblorosa de los labios.

 

Primero fue el nombre que rezaba la esquina superior del chat: **_Jim Moriarty_**.

 

Luego…, fue el mensaje mismo:

_“Hola, sexy. ¿Así que has estado diciendo que no me conoces? ¡Eso duele, Sherl! Hieres mis sentimientos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y no sólo por eso, me debes muchas explicaciones. Por ejemplo, ¿quién es esa nueva mascota?_

_Es sólo un ejemplo, Sherlock. Ya lo investigué, y debo decir que… lo que haces por él es muy tierno, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo lindo por **mí**? ¿Eh? Mentiría si dijera que no estoy celoso. Pero más que celoso…, me siento decepcionado. ¿Qué haces en ese tipo de casos? ¡Es un cuento de hadas!_

_Y como todo cuento…, necesita un villano. ¿Soy yo? Qué descaro…”_

 

–Cállate– murmuró contra el dedo índice que se mordía. –Cállate, cállate.

 

Entonces siguió leyendo.

_“Yo no soy el villano, querido._

_Tú me perteneces._

_Sherlock, tú y yo… fuimos hechos el uno para el otro”_


	5. V. Owner

John despertó a mitad de la noche, aunque no por voluntad propia. Sherlock zarandeaba insistentemente su hombro mientras le decía algo, y para cuando abrió los ojos lo encontró… vestido. Claro que había llevado ropa todo el día, pero ahora estaba arreglado. Aunque Sherlock estaba el noventa por ciento del tiempo vestido y arreglado.

 

En ese punto, ya no sabía por qué se había sorprendido tanto.

 

–Me quedé dormido– dijo, apoyando un codo sobre el cojín mientras, con la mano contraria, se tallaba un ojo. –Vas a… ehm, ¿salir…, Sherlock?

 

–No, yo no–.

 

John alzó ambas cejas, una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en su boca.

 

–¿Yo?– el puño que tallaba su ojo descendió hasta su pecho, estirando el pulgar para señalarse. –Quieres decir… ¿yo voy a salir? ¿Organizaste una cita para mí? –el detective asintió y él resopló. –Pues cancélala, no pienso ir.

 

–Pero le dije que irías. Lo dije en tu nombre–.

 

–Sherlock, hoy no estoy de humor y lo sabías, ¿por qué accediste? ¿Por qué me hiciste acceder y hacerme parecer como un idiota?–.

 

–No eres un idiota si asistes a la cita– dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Bueno, idiota no es la palabra. Todos lo son.

 

–Excepto tú, ¿no?–.

 

–Obviamente–.

 

John entornó los ojos y se levantó del sofá, caminando perezosamente hasta el centro de la sala para estirarse cómodamente, mientras una palabra se camuflaba en un suspiro.

 

–Idiota…–.

 

–Quizás la palabra más adecuada sería ‘grosero’– John giró la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro. Sherlock sonrió brevemente y movió sus manos para explicarle, como si fuera un niño pequeño. –Eres grosero si no asistes a la cita.

 

–¿Sí? Bueno, es grosero programarme una cita que yo no consensué–.

 

–Sí, creo que los dos necesitamos nuestro espacio ahora– Sherlock prácticamente corrió a ayudarle a terminar de ponerse el abrigo. Lo arregló un poco y lo empujó hasta la puerta. –Su nombre es Molly. Una sentimental, justo tu tipo, quizás ella sea la indicada.

 

–Molly… ¿Molly Hooper?–.

 

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, como si no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión antes. **Realmente** no lo había pensado.

 

–¿Perdón?–.

 

–Molly Hooper. Llevamos viéndola desde hace meses, y diría que tú desde antes que eso–.

 

–¿Qué haría Molly en un sitio de citas en Internet?... –.

 

–¿En serio?– John exhaló una carcajada. –¿En serio no puedes deducirlo? Digamos que, probablemente, se cansó de esperar a que… **_alguien_** , le prestara algo de atención.

 

–Molly tiene un problema grave– dijo. –Se siente atraída hacia mí, tan alocadamente como si yo fuera su “alma gemela” – bufó, dibujando las comillas en el aire. –No lo soy. Ella lo sabe. Yo lo sé. Ella no quiere hacerle caso al nombre que tiene, lo cual explica perfectamente por qué entró a un sitio web de citas… Oh, eso era– una sonrisa acompañó el suspiro que brotó de sus labios. –Sí, esa era la razón. Obviamente.

 

–Oh, pobre…–.

 

–Sí, ¿lo ves? De una u otra forma, no puedes abandonar la cita–.

 

John guardó silencio un momento, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para abotonar su abrigo. Sherlock comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra la puerta, impaciente.

 

–¿Sabes? Creí que sería tu tipo– dijo, pasando a los botones de las muñecas. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. –A ti no te importa el nombre que te tocó… A ella tampoco.

 

–Temo que es una atracción unilateral. Se lo dije, quise ahorrarle algo de tiempo, era más amable. Y debió ser en ese momento que consideró las citas por Internet…–.

 

–Bueno…, le enviaré tus saludos–.

 

–No–.

 

–Sí– insistió, girándose hacia él cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras del departamento. –Sherlock, una cosa.

 

El detective estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero, para su sorpresa, se contuvo.

 

–¿Qué? Oh, sí, la información, casi lo olvido– dijo, dándose un manotazo en la frente. –Recuerda. Molly Hooper. Nueve, en lo de Ángelo.

 

–¿Nueve? ¡Sherlock, faltan diez minutos!–.

 

–Lo dices como si no pudieras llegar allá en cinco–.

 

–Como sea, aún no has respondido a mi pregunta–.

 

–Aún no la formulas, John–.

 

El doctor cerró pesadamente los párpados, tratando de lidiar con el comportamiento de su compañero de piso, que tarde o temprano acabaría volviéndolo loco.

 

–¿Estás… echándome por alguna razón?–.

 

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. Para su sorpresa, John podía hacer sus propias deducciones cuando estaba de humor.

 

Y le gustaba.

 

–¿Cuál crees que sea la razón?–.

 

–No sé, tal vez… tienes novia, novio o algo… y quieres traerlo a casa– John se encogió de hombros, como si hablara de algo normal. Y claro que era normal, sólo que esas palabras no solían aplicar con Sherlock Holmes. –Supuse que nunca me lo dijiste porque… ehm…

 

–Oh, ya para– fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera visto a John durante los segundos en que casi había deducido sus intenciones, bueno, ya no importaba. Ya lo había estropeado todo con la más barata de las teorías. Aunque no precisamente errada. –Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita.

 

John apretó los labios y asintió, primero de forma pausada y luego más confiadamente. No volvió a pensar en las intenciones de Sherlock por sacarlo del departamento, pero tenía razón, **casi** tenía razón.

 

Sherlock lo necesitaba fuera un par de horas, tenía alguien importante a quien recibir. Alguien a quien nunca podía negarle nada. Y sabía que si lo hacía, que si se rehusaba, todo sería más doloroso. Lo había aprendido por las malas, desgraciadamente.

 

Era por eso que prefería invitarlo, a que arriesgarse a que el otro lo buscara.

 

Sus dedos se movieron en el bolsillo interior de su camisa, su otra mano ayudó a que pudiera sacar su celular. Y cuando finalmente lo tuvo en la palma de la mano, vaciló.

 

Inseguro, caminó hasta la ventana y movió cautelosamente la cortina. Ahí estaba John, vociferando contra un auto que estuvo a punto de atropellarlo. Llegaría enfadado a la cita, lo sabía.

 

Casi lamentaba haberlo echado, aunque sólo fuera por un rato. ¿Por qué debía seguir temiéndole a Moriarty si tenía a John? ¿Por qué seguía preocupando a su hermano? ¿Por qué seguía sus juegos? Él conocía la respuesta a todo eso.

 

John sólo era su amigo, su blogger, no tenía razón para involucrarse en lo que había pasado entre él y Moriarty. Segundo, no le importaba Mycroft, le daba igual cuán preocupado estaba. Y, por último, seguía los juegos de Moriarty porque… era la única persona con la que podía hacerlo.

 

–Decidido, entonces– murmuró, mientras perdía de vista la silueta de John y sus dedos abrían su lista de contactos, seleccionando uno nombrado como ‘desconocido’.

_“Ven a jugar, Jim”_

* * *

 

Cuando John llegó a lo de Ángelo, aún no paraba de maldecir contra el auto que se había cruzado en rojo. La garganta le dolía por haber gritado y la sangre aún le hervía, pero debía recuperar la calma. Porque, tal y como le había dicho Sherlock, ahí estaba Molly Hooper.

 

Eso no era una cita, por supuesto que no, y confiaba en que ambos lo sabían. Como mucho, podían tomarlo como una cena entre amigos, cuando en realidad eran poco más que conocidos, relacionados con el mismo sociópata que había programado la cita en su lugar.

 

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué le había escrito Sherlock a Molly?

 

–Hey, Molly, hola– él la saludó con un confuso apretón de manos, que de todas formas no evitó un inocente beso en la mejilla de parte de ella. –Hola, ¿cómo…? Ehm, es nuestra mesa, ¿verdad?

 

–Sí, sí, la reservé, puedes sentarte–.

 

–Claro, sí– John asintió, algo nervioso, mientras obedecía y se sentaba frente a ella.

 

Eso, todo eso…, se sentía raro. Incómodamente raro. No había forma de verle el lado positivo. Su vista bajaba frecuentemente a su reloj de muñeca, cada minuto parecía eterno. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre sus rodillas para matar el tiempo, hasta que decidió volver a hablar.

 

–Molly, tengo algo que decirte–.

 

Ella miró disimuladamente a ambos lados, antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos para inclinarse hacia adelante. John inclinó el oído, por instinto.

 

–¿Eres gay?– preguntó en voz baja, provocando que las facciones del doctor se atoraran en una mueca de sorpresa. Su mandíbula extendida y sus ojos bien abiertos, parecían darle una respuesta equivocada a Molly. –Está bien si lo eres, no hay problema. En serio, esto…– una risa nerviosa brotó de sus labios. –Esta clase de cosas siempre me pasan a mí.

 

–Oh, no. Molly, no, no–.

 

–Todo el tiempo…–.

 

–Molly, no es tu culpa. Soy… yo– dijo, meditándolo un poco, con una mueca que alguien podría encontrar adorable. –Bueno, no exactamente yo… Todo es culpa de Sherlock.

 

–¿Es culpa de Sherlock… que seas gay?–.

 

–¡No! ¡No soy gay!– sólo cuando terminó de decirlo fue que deseó no haberlo gritado. Ahora, un silencio profundo lo acosaba, eso y muchos… muchos ojos. Esa cita no podía empeorar. –Ehm…, lo siento, me exalté…

 

Su mirada cayó sobre la mesa, así que Molly no sabía si se dirigía a ella o al resto de los clientes. O a Ángelo, que lo miraba con una sonrisa algo pícara.

 

–Entonces… ¿Sherlock?– ella trató de recuperar el hilo de la conversación. –¿Qué hizo Sherlock? ¿Qué hizo ahora?

 

John levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla.

 

–Lo siento, él preparó esta cita. No yo– dijo. –Quiero decir, él generalmente programa todas mis citas…, pero siempre lo hace con mi consentimiento. Y bueno, esta vez… no. Esta vez lo hizo sin preguntarme absolutamente nada, me envió aquí de repente y…– se detuvo un momento, intercalando un suspiro con la pausa, mientras sus manos se juntaban y enredaban sobre la mesa. –A decir verdad, creo que me quería fuera del departamento. No sé qué hice para molestarlo, quizás… quizás he sido muy malagradecido con él.

 

–Tu perfil– Molly lo interrumpió. –Dice que estás buscando a tu _alma gemela_ , ¿Sherlock está ayudándote?

 

–Sí, él… se esfuerza mucho por mí– una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa escapó de sus labios, y de los de Molly también. –Su hermano, Mycroft, dice que nunca lo había visto socializar tanto. Y tiene que hacerlo, muchas veces, es… vergonzoso, pensar en el número de veces que me ha acompañado a mis citas. –una carcajada brotó de la garganta de ambos. –Sherlock es… único.

 

–Sí, lo es…–.

 

John sonrió suavemente para consolar a Molly.

 

–Lo siento, él no tiene tu nombre–.

 

–Lo sé, lo sé– asintió ella, exhalando un profundo suspiro. –Yo… tampoco tengo el suyo– dijo, estirando su mano sobre el vaso de agua y bebiéndoselo todo. –Hay otra afortunada allá afuera.

 

–Ni tan afortunada…– John podía decirlo sinceramente, porque era él el que vivía todos los días con el detective. –Pero sí, tiene lo suyo… Una **_‘J’_** …

 

–¿Uhm? ¿Cómo?–.

 

John se tomó unos segundos para pensar en si debía decirlo o no, aunque ya no podía evitarlo.

 

–Él… Quiero decir, su nombre… empieza con…–.

 

–¿Te dejó ver su nombre?– Molly sonreía entre incrédula y herida. Ella conocía a Sherlock desde hacia más tiempo, y quizás pensaba que debía saberlo primero. –Dijo que… lo tenía en una zona… delicada.

 

–Oh, él no me lo mostró, yo… yo lo vi– dijo, tratando de no sonar como un pervertido. –Fue un accidente, no quise ver pero… Bueno, ni siquiera pude leerlo completo, sólo una letra. Sólo una letra, lo juro.

 

Molly volvió a sentarse, sin saber exactamente en qué momento se había parado.

 

–Lo siento… ¿cuál era la letra?–.

**** ****

* * *

 

–Jim–.

 

Sherlock lo recibió con la puerta abierta y una serenata de su violín, que no interrumpió aunque ya le hubiera visto entrar. Moriarty trató de sonreírle, pero el detective se giró hacia la ventana, esquivándolo, sin dejar de tocar.

 

–¿Dónde están tus modales, Sherl?– inquirió, de forma suave y tranquila, mientras sus manos empujaban la puerta detrás de su espalda. –Esa no es la forma de saludar a tu dueño…

 

Sherlock desafinó en una nota y dejó de tocar, afectado por la palabra que Moriarty siempre adoraba usar con él. La palabra que refutaba sus teorías de que no todo era perfecto en un mundo predestinado, no todo era como John creía que sería si encontraba a su alma gemela.

 

–Hace años que no nos vemos– dijo, guardando cuidadosamente el violín y echando un último vistazo a la ventana. Quizás esperaba ver a John de nuevo, que por alguna razón regresara temprano, aunque sabía que nada iba a pasar con Moriarty. Sólo le resultaba molesto. –¿Cómo se supone que debo saludarte después de tanto tiempo y una casi nula comunicación?

 

Jim rió, pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

 

–No sabía que podías ponerte tan celoso, Sherl…–.

 

–No estoy celoso–.

 

–Oh– Moriarty hizo un pequeño _‘plop’_ con la boca. –En ese caso, sólo he estado… ocupado.

 

–Patrocinando crímenes, si no me equivoco–.

 

Jim sonrió.

 

–¿Y cuándo te has equivocado?... – dijo. Su sonrisa abrió hasta que ya no pudo contener la carcajada que se escondía detrás de sus dientes. –Oh, Sherlock, las cosas han cambiado tanto desde que nos conocimos. Resulta que el negocio del crimen es mucho más… fructífero, jugoso… Es mejor de lo que a nos dedicábamos a hacer antes. Mucho mejor.

 

Sherlock recordaba lo que hacían antes, justo después de conocerse en el primer internado en que coincidieron. Recordaba resolver un crimen junto a Jim, el intercambio de teorías, las noches sin dormir, los debates y discusiones, la forma en que restregaban su habilidad a la policía, mientras ésta misma les restregaba el hecho de que eran menores de edad, seguido de las amenazas de regresarlos al internado. Y sí volvían, prácticamente cada verano.

 

Sherlock sentía una profunda conexión con Jim, y viceversa, aún antes de que aparecieran sus nombres. Quizás durante un tiempo, podría haberle dado la razón, reconocer que sí estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero cuando el nombre apareció y Moriarty se aprovechó de ello, simplemente había dejado de creer en esa fantasía predestinada.

 

Aún le tensaba tener a Jim cerca, pero sabía que esa noche no iba a lastimarlo. No había venido por eso.

 

–Criminal consultor– dijo, después de una larga pausa. –¿A eso te dedicas ahora? ¿ _“Querido Jim, cometí un gran error, por favor ayúdame”_?

 

–Hmm, suena mucho mejor en tus labios– sonrió, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con la mirada, acortando la distancia entre ambos. El detective se tensó bajo su toque, el roce de su mano con su espalda baja. –Pero sí, Sherlock…, es básicamente eso– su mano finalmente se separó de su ropa, ahora Moriarty caminaba a sus espaldas, hacia la ventana. –Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, lo sabes.

 

–Lo sé…–.

 

–Vine a hablar de tu compañero, de… John– pronunció con asco. –Verás, Sherlock, nunca despegué un ojo de ti. Siempre te… cuidé.

 

–Me vigilabas–.

 

–Soy tu dueño, cariño, puedo hacer lo que quiera y llamarlo como se me antoje– replicó. –¿Quieres hacerlo rudo y decir _“vigilar”_? Bien, te vigilé. Y siempre podía confiar en que no me engañarías, no hablemos del por qué– dijo, moviendo su dedo índice delante de sus labios entreabiertos. Sherlock volvió a apretarlos. –A nadie le importa el por qué. Pero más allá de eso…, estaba tu personalidad. Dios, amo cómo eres,  Sherlock, pero no cualquiera nace para tolerarte.

 

–Es una cuestión de costumbre…–.

 

–No es tan simple…–.

 

–John se acostumbró–.

 

–¡John!– exclamó Moriarty, extendiendo los brazos y dejándolos caer bruscamente a sus costados. –Ahí es a donde quería llegar, Sherlock– dijo, dando vueltas por toda la habitación. El detective siempre mantenía un ojo en él, mirando encima de su hombro si era necesario. –John, John, John. ¿Es tu nuevo compañero?

 

–Compañero de piso, sí–.

 

–No estamos hablando de eso, Sherl– dijo, en un tono más bajo, a medida que iba acercándose otra vez hacia él. Su próxima pregunta se arrastró en un susurro: –¿Es John… mi reemplazo?– le dio su tiempo para responder, pero Sherlock no dijo absolutamente nada. Moriarty bajó brevemente la cabeza, conteniendo un suspiro. –¿De verdad es lo mejor que encontraste… o sólo estabas desesperado por hacerme saber cuánto me extrañas?

 

–No…–.

 

–¿Es eso, Sherlock? ¿Me extrañas?–.

 

–Dije que no– replicó con la mandíbula apretada, la mano de Moriarty estaba nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. –Pero aparentemente, tienes un pequeño déficit de atención cuando digo esa palabra.

 

Jim puso los ojos en blanco, retirando su mano.

 

–Supéralo, Sherlock, lo disfrutaste– se encogió de hombros. –Tu ‘ _alma gemela’_ te tomó por primera vez, el momento más mágico de tu vida…

 

–…transformado en una pesadilla– Sherlock completó por él, regresando a desenvolver su violín. Moriarty sonreía a sus espaldas, mientras comenzaba a tocar. –Tu voz podría haber despertado a la Sra. Hudson, pero esta serenata la ayuda a dormir.

 

–Tienes que superarlo algún día, Sherl, ¿sino cómo me engañarás con… John?– dijo con un tono sarcástico, desapareciendo en el rincón de la cocina para buscar algo en el refrigerador. Sherlock lo siguió cautelosamente, sin dejar de tocar.

 

–No voy a engañarte–.

 

Jim volvió a girarse hacia él, con una manzana en la mano. Le dio un mordisco a la fruta, antes de dejarla sobre la mesita de té y acercarse al detective. Éste dejó de tocar abruptamente, sin poder evitar que el cuerpo del criminal se pegara al suyo y reclamara su rostro, acunándolo entre sus manos y atrayéndolo en un beso brusco.

 

Sherlock sintió el sabor frutal invadiendo su boca, pequeños restos de manzana atorándose entre sus dientes. Su saliva –o la de Moriarty, o la de ambos–, caía por la comisura de sus labios, derramándose hasta su mentón. Y Jim nunca paraba. No hasta asegurarse que seguía siendo suyo. Y Sherlock se lo refutaba con un jadeo ahogado, a veces fingido, a veces involuntario. Entonces Moriarty se separaba, dedicándole una última sonrisa triunfante de despedida.

 

–Más te vale que no lo hagas– susurró, girándose hacia la puerta y apoyando su mano sobre el picaporte. – _Ciao, Sherlock Holmes._


	6. VI. I care about you

John nunca supo de la visita de Moriarty, y Sherlock quería mantenerlo así. Porque –como se había dicho antes– John no tenía por qué saber algo del criminal que poseía su nombre. No podía ayudarlo y aunque pudiera, debía suponer que esa preocupación no era una propia de un amigo. Tal vez sí de algo más íntimo, a Mycroft lo dejaba preocuparse porque era su deber, era su hermano mayor. Pero él y John… Ellos sólo eran amigos.

 

–Sherlock estuvo tocando el violín toda la noche– la Sra. Hudson se quejaba como lo había hecho toda la mañana, la única diferencia era que ahora lo hacía mientras untaba mermelada en un pan. –Pensé y pensé en levantarme y decirle que se fuera a dormir, pero me dolía mucho la espalda. Estaba matándome.

 

John sonrió y dejó de hacerlo al instante, sus labios no sabían cómo responder exactamente.

 

–Lo siento, puedo examinarla si…–.

 

–No, no en el desayuno– dijo, apuntándole con el cuchillo de untar para que volviera a sentarse. John obedeció de inmediato. Y la Sra. Hudson volvió sobre el tema anterior, como si no hubiera pasado nada. –Como sea, Sherlock se quedó hasta tarde con el violín. Y yo amo cuando lo toca, pero hay horas adecuadas para hacerlo y horas que no…– John miraba a Sherlock, esperando a que soltara el periódico y mostrara algo de consternación por el ‘comportamiento criminal’ de la Sra. Hudson hace un momento. Rápidamente, la voz de ésta volvió a captar toda su atención. –¿Sabes? Yo creo que estaba esperándote.

 

Sherlock finalmente reaccionó, aunque sólo fue para poner los ojos en blanco.

 

La Sra. Hudson tenía una sonrisa más grande ahora, y John quería entender por qué.

 

–¿C…cómo dijo, Sra. Hudson?–.

 

–Creo que alguien te extrañó anoche– ella bajaba la voz con cada resoplido que soltaba Sherlock. –Te fuiste muy tarde y alguien se preocupó. Se puso a tocar el violín para distraerse, una serenata hermosa y melancólica, estuve a punto de dormirme tres veces– vaciló un poco y finalmente asintió. –Bueno, creo que sí llegué a hacerlo, pero lo hice mejor que este hombrecito. ¡Mira esas ojeras, Sherlock!

 

La conversación ya no era con él, y ya no era amistosa. Se había transformado en un regaño preocupado hacia Sherlock, éste al fin dejaba el diario sobre la mesa y miraba con mucha concentración el té que no se había tomado.

 

No le dio ninguna respuesta, y la Sra. Hudson le alejó la taza, murmurando lo irrespetuoso que era por dejar que el té –que ella se había tomado la molestia de preparar para él– se enfriara. Al rato, un escándalo de metal, porcelana y agua vino de la cocina, y una vez que terminó de lavar se retiró sin hablarle a ninguno de los dos.

 

–Es un milagro que ella nos haga algo, Sherlock– comentó con gracia, sus dedos se estiraron sobre su propia taza casi llena. –Debiste tomar algo.

 

–Claro, porque preparar té es la tarea más difícil de Inglaterra–.

 

Su sarcasmo arrancó una carcajada de la garganta de John, y éste a su vez, logró sacarle una sonrisa breve.

 

–Bueno, en algo tiene razón, te ves…– John entrecerró los ojos, mientras su voz caía igual que su sonrisa. No podía encontrar la palabra correcta para describirlo, y Sherlock se sentía incómodo con su larga pausa. –Sherlock, no te ves bien…

 

Y las ojeras que había mencionado la Sra. Hudson sólo eran el principio, eso sólo había sido una diminuta observación, pero había algo más. Mucho más. Había algo que iba más allá del dolor físico, un profundo daño emocional que sus años de doctor y empatía le facilitaban ver, pero que no sabía por qué no lo había notado antes.

 

Quizás fuera porque Sherlock siempre estaba moviéndose muy aceleradamente. A veces, mucho más rápido de lo que podía seguirle. Pero ahora que estaba quieto, sereno, sentía que podía ver algo más de él. Sus ojos desprendían el profundo y lógico cansancio de una mala noche, aunque no sabía exactamente qué lo había provocado. ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Algo que él había hecho?

 

Sherlock Holmes no tenía pesadillas, no tenía miedos. Entonces se inclinó por la segunda opción. Algo estaba lastimando profundamente a su amigo y ahora creía saber qué era.

 

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que el estado de Sherlock era su culpa. Porque aunque le costara reconocerlo, Sherlock era humano. Quizás no le interesaba quién era su alma gemela, pero eso no descartaba que quisiera tener sus propias citas, en lugar de organizar y asistir a las suyas.

 

El detective trataba de reconstruir su vida amorosa, sin tener en cuenta la suya. O peor aún, sacrificando la suya, ser perfectamente consciente del dolor que le causaba verlo esperanzado o enamorado de la cita de turno, y no tener la oportunidad de experimentar lo mismo.

 

John había llegado a la rápida conclusión de que Sherlock se había cansado de su soledad. El peso de tan terrible sensación –que él mismo había experimentado– se había vuelto intolerable, y él seguía pidiéndole insensiblemente que buscara a su alma gemela.

 

Sherlock finalmente suspiró, cortando su línea de pensamientos y erróneas deducciones.

 

–Considerando que fuiste un doctor militar, esperaba un diagnóstico más exacto que algo como… _‘no te ves bien’_ –.

 

John no sabía cómo responder ahora. Él no sabía cuán incorrectas eran sus teorías, la culpa le remordía y le impedía mantener una conversación casual con Sherlock. Éste se había esforzado en mantener las cosas relajadas, normales, pero la mirada de John presagiaba otra cosa.

 

–Toma el mío– dijo en un hilo de voz. Sherlock no hubiera entendido de qué le hablaba, si no le hubiera acercado la taza de té hasta su extremo de la mesa. John cerró un puño sobre sus labios y se aclaró la garganta, su voz aún sonaba amortiguada. –La Sra. Hudson no se molestará… Bueno, no lo sabrá…

 

–¿Por qué?–.

 

Sherlock entrecerraba los ojos y esperaba una respuesta, ni siquiera había tocado la taza. John sabía que su pregunta no se refería a la Sra. Hudson o al té, sólo quería saber por qué se había puesto así.

 

John apretó brevemente los labios, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar la conclusión que había llegado a su mente.

 

–Lo siento, Sherlock…–.

 

Un pequeño susurro de dos palabras fue lo único que salió de sus labios, al menos al principio. Sherlock se limitó a fruncir el ceño, no comprendía a qué se debía esa disculpa.

 

–Lo siento tanto, Sherlock, nunca quise ponerte en esa situación– dijo. –Nunca me había fijado o considerado lo que te afectaría verme con otras personas, mientras tú…

 

–Mientras yo…–.

 

–…¿estás solo?–.

 

–John– resopló. –Eso es…

 

–No, no, es cierto– el doctor insistía, verdaderamente convencido de su propia teoría. –Siempre estoy presionándote para que busques mi nombre, y no te he dado tiempo para que busques el tuyo. Tú tienes más posibilidades de encontrarla… o encontrarlo. ¿Quién soy yo para quitártela?

 

–No estoy interesado en encontrarlo– dijo, con algo de torpeza al final, casi balbuceando mientras agregaba: –…o encontrarla.

 

John ignoró el detalle de haberse referido a un hombre primero. Sherlock lo agradeció, mientras movía sus dedos sobre sus labios descuidados.

 

–Nombre o no, soy la razón por la que no tienes citas. Citas propias–.

 

–Escúchate un segundo, John–.

 

Éste obviamente no le hizo caso y siguió explayándose en su descabellada teoría, en la que sugería que podía estar interesado en tener sus propias citas. Hasta Mycroft se hubiera reído…

 

Pero había algo que no era divertido en ver a John echándose la culpa por algo que, en realidad, correspondía a Moriarty. Su pecho y su estómago se apretaban al mismo tiempo. Sus labios se entreabrían, temblaban y volvían a cerrarse. Lamentablemente, no podía corregir a John, no podía decirle la verdad.

 

–Sherlock, lo siento, ¿puedes perdonarme?–.

 

El detective vaciló, pero sólo un instante antes de asentir, perdonándolo por el daño que nunca le había hecho.

 

* * *

 

A partir de ahí, las cosas se pusieron más extrañas entre los dos. Era más que obvio, al menos para Sherlock, que su perdón no había aliviado demasiado la culpa de John. El doctor ya no insistía en que buscara su nombre, ni siquiera había vuelto a mencionar el tema. El número de citas cayó en una inminente picada y  los mensajes sólo se acumulaban en su bandeja de entrada, algunos tímidos pidiendo una oportunidad, otros reclamos por la falta de respuesta o citas no concretadas.

 

La idea de que al menos una de esas mujeres enfadas pudiera ser su alma gemela, estaba destrozando a John. Aunque no lo expresara, Sherlock lo sabía.

 

–Esas mujeres no volverán a hablarte si no respondes…– comentó, sin despegar la vista del celular. En ese momento, era la única forma que tenía de revisar el sitio web. –¿No te interesan esas mujeres?– John lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y algo atorado en la garganta, tratando de decirle que bajara la voz. Estaban en un café, no en su departamento. Sherlock sólo alcanzó a fruncir el ceño. –¿No te interesan las mujeres en general?

 

–Sherlock– John cerró un puño sobre su boca y carraspeó. –Hablaremos en casa, ¿sí?

 

–Eso no responde a mis preguntas…–.

 

–Ya– suspiró pesado. –Ya no importa, Sherlock, en serio.

 

–Sí importa, a ti te importa–.

 

–Imagino que puedes ver cuándo miento y cuándo no–.

 

–Pues sí–.

 

–Entonces si eres tan observador, ¿por qué no puedes ver que, en este momento, lo que más me importa eres tú?– las palabras eran lindas, pero el tono de John era harto. Sherlock acostumbraba a sacar a las personas de quicio, pero pocas veces lo lograba con él. John volvió a suspirar. –Lo siento, yo… trata de imaginar que dije eso con otro tono. De verdad me importas, Sherlock.

 

–Y aún te importa el nombre–.

 

–Pero me importas más tú–.

 

–Yo no soy tu alma gemela– dijo. Quizás había sonado más frío de lo que hubiera querido, él sólo estaba sacando conclusiones. –¿Por qué yo te importaría más que tu alma gemela?

 

Su pregunta pareció desconcertar brevemente a John.

 

–Porque, bueno, porque…– soltó una carcajada nerviosa, con intención de aliviar la tensión, pero sólo la empeoró, ahora hasta Sherlock podía sentirla. –Primero, me importas de una forma diferente. Quiero decir…, eres mi amigo, Sherlock.

 

–¿Y?–.

 

–Los amigos se preocupan y cuidan entre sí–.

 

–¿Más que a su alma gemela?–.

 

–Sí, no… Somos buenos amigos, ¿está bien?– insistió, frunciendo el ceño. –¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto?

 

–Oh, no, a mí no me importa– dijo. –Tú eras el que creía en… todo ese cuento de hadas sin sentido. Me resulta un poco extraño que, ahora, haya dejado de importarte. Sólo por mí.

 

–Sólo por ti, sí, ¿es tan difícil de entender?–.

 

–Bueno, soy un detective consultor y tú un blogger, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que escribir mis aventuras–.

 

–Sherlock–.

 

–Me cuesta interpretar qué clase de amistad tenemos–.

 

John contuvo un suspiro y devolvió su vista a un diario en el que no estaba interesado.

 

–Aparentemente, una unilateral– murmuró.

 

Después de eso, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Sherlock esperaba que lo hiciera, pero ya se había terminado todo el café. Estaba dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, y aún no le explicaba por qué era tan importante por él.

 

–John, espera– el doctor ya se había levantado y puesto el abrigo. Sherlock aún estaba sentado. La respuesta era muy sencilla, y John ya se la había dicho. Le importaba, y él no había sabido procesarlo. –Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mí.

 

John enarcó una ceja y volvió a sentarse frente a él.

 

–¿Qué hay de Mycroft? Él… siempre se preocupa por ti–.

 

–Mycroft no cuenta–.

 

–¿La Sra. Hudson? ¿Tus padres? Porque… tienes padres, ¿verdad?–.

 

–Sí, sí, pero esto es diferente– Sherlock titubeó. –Nunca tuve… un amigo que se preocupara por mí.

 

John sonreía por la alocada idea de que, en algún momento de su vida, hubiera tenido un amigo. Mycroft le había dicho que no, pero sí lo había tenido. Y lo había lastimado, física y emocionalmente. Su _amigo_ no tuvo ninguna clase de preocupación por él.

 

–Tu hermano dijo que no tuviste amigos– tal y como él ya lo había dicho para sí mismo. Típico de Mycroft. Suprimir la existencia de Jim, como si eso borrara lo que le había hecho. –¿Se equivocó?– John comenzaba a sospechar. –¿Tuviste un amigo?

 

–Lo tengo ahora– dijo, y sonrió de lado. –Me alegra poder decir que Mycroft está equivocado.

 

John no reclamó una respuesta más concreta, una que realmente respondiera a su pregunta. ¿ _Había tenido_ un amigo? ¿ _Antes_? No se había molestado en preguntar dos veces, quizás no tenía su misma curiosidad. Y Sherlock lo agradecía, así no tendría que explicar nada y podía acompañarlo en la carcajada nerviosa que sus palabras habían sacado de su garganta.

 

Pero en lo que a él respectaba, nunca había tenido un amigo. Los amigos no hacían lo que Moriarty le había hecho a él.

 

John sí era un verdadero amigo.

 

* * *

 

Había otra cosa con la que John había insistido, además de abandonar el caso del nombre, y era darle más espacio para sí mismo. Mientras John trabajaba en el blog de la semana, le insistía en salir a tomar aire fresco y, por supuesto, _‘conocer a alguien’_.

 

Sherlock no veía la hora de volver a la normalidad. La culpa que sentía tenía que menguar algún día, rogaba que lo hiciera. Llevar ese estilo de vida –y el hecho de no haber podido resolver el misterio del nombre de John– era tedioso para él.

 

No quería que John se sintiera peor consigo mismo, y esa era su única razón para no volver a su departamento apenas ponía un pie fuera. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por soportar a los demás, pero relacionarse con ellos era pedir demasiado. Sus salidas solían acabar en un parque, sentándose solitario hasta que el atardecer cayera.

 

Él sabía lo peligroso que era crearse una rutina, así que trataba de alternar. A veces visitaba a Molly, otras veces a Lestrade. Por un lado, Molly lo hacía sentir algo incómodo, hablándole de sus citas y su vida sexual. En ese caso, él mismo se iba. Y con Lestrade no se sentía incómodo, pero se sentía extraño visitar a la policía sin John a su lado. De todas formas, la Sargento Donovan acababa echándolo antes de que él mismo pudiera decidir irse.

 

Sus visitas ocasionales no duraban ni la mitad de la tarde. Podía considerar refugiarse en Ángelo, pero existía la posibilidad de que a John le diera hambre y estuviera ahí también, con su laptop sobre la mesa y el menú entre las manos. Era una pequeña posibilidad, pero existía. No podía arriesgarse.

 

Y, de una u otra forma, nunca podía escapar del hombre que lo vigilaba, los ojos que estaban siempre sobre su nuca.

 

–Moriarty…– suspiró pesado.

 

Sus ojos se clavaron en las palomas comiendo a sus pies. Una brisa fría golpeó en su hombro, el tacto espectral de la mano de alguien que no estaba ahí, o que sólo estaba jugando con él. Se inclinaba por lo segundo.

 

Sutilmente, se giró sobre su banca y, en la otra pegada a la suya, lo recibió una sonrisa cruel y unos lentes de sol.

 

–¿Sherlock?– Jim fingió algo de sorpresa innecesaria. –¡qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!

 

–Tú siempre sabes dónde encontrarme–.

 

–Sí, ¿qué puedo decir? Me gusta observarte– dijo, dibujando círculos imaginarios en su hombro y luego deslizando su dedo por todo su brazo. –Hmm, ¿saliste a pasear sin tu cachorro?

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–Tu John– Sherlock apretó los labios, ¿por qué tenía que mencionarlo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro respecto a John?–¿Dónde está, Sherlock? ¿Te deshiciste de él? Qué buen chico– su inseguridad desapareció un instante. –¿Ves? Tú también eres un buen perro, siempre fiel a su dueño… ¿Quieres lamerme?

 

Sherlock lo miró, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo.

 

–No…–.

 

–Está bien, no digas que nunca te doy libertades…– se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo. –No soy tan malo como crees, Sherlock.

 

–Abusaste de mí–.

 

–Fue la emoción del momento– dijo, defendiéndose como siempre lo hacía. Le dio una calada al cigarro y suspiró profundamente, exhalando una estela de humo sobre el rostro del detective. –No tienes idea de cuánto ansiaba que tú también tuvieras mi nombre, estaba loco por ti. Y cuando lo vi…, no pude contenerme. Pensé, _‘lo sabía, Sherlock Holmes es mío’_. Oh, me sentía dichoso.

 

Sherlock movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. En parte, en un intento por no respirar el humo del cigarrillo. Por otro lado, para espantar esos vívidos recuerdos que Moriarty resaltaba.

 

–Canceló el caso– dijo de repente. –John canceló el caso, el del nombre. No sé si lo escriba en su blog, por alguna razón le gusta mostrar que cometo errores, pero no creo que exhiba éste. Es muy personal.

 

–Y patético– agregó Jim. –Me alegra que te liberaras de eso, Sherl. Tu cerebro, oh, tu hermoso cerebro… –los dedos que no estaban enredados en el cigarrillo, se estiraron sobre sus rizos. – no debería desperdiciarse así, nunca…

 

–Aún quiere saberlo, obviamente–.

 

–Déjalo así, no todos tienen nuestra suerte–.

 

–Ahora… está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por darme mi espacio– dijo. Esta vez logró captar toda la atención del criminal. –Quiere que conozca a alguien.

 

–Hmm…– Moriarty rió con los labios apretados. –Lindo. ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos? John y yo podríamos llevarnos bien, estoy de acuerdo con él. Deberías salir y divertirte de vez en cuando..., sólo no olvides a quién perteneces realmente. Es mi única condición, soy generoso.

 

–Generoso…– repitió Sherlock, aunque Jim ignoró el sarcasmo en su voz.

 

El criminal se colgó los lentes oscuros al cuello de la camisa y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo. Una sonrisa demasiado conocida, y aterradora, para Sherlock surcó sus labios.

 

–Ya que dijiste que tenías más tiempo para ti mismo…– sus dedos soltaron el cigarro y usó la suela de su zapato para apagarlo. Sherlock corroboró todos sus temores cuando sintió sus labios acariciando su lóbulo. –Ahora que dijiste eso, estaba pensando en que… puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda para acompañarte.

 

Sherlock trató de zafarse de sus labios, pero una advertencia de sus dientes le hizo gritar y desistir. Moriarty cubrió su boca justo a tiempo, su alarido se apagó sobre la palma de su mano.

 

–Shh, recuerda que sólo es doloroso si te resistes– retiró su mano después de un rato, sólo para regañarlo suavemente. –Creí que habías aprendido la lección, Sherlock. ¿Necesitas otra?

 

–No…– gruñó, secándose los labios que habían estado en contacto con la piel de Moriarty. Algo iba mal en su mundo, cuando le asqueaba el tacto de su alma gemela. –No, necesito mi espacio, Jim.

 

Sus palabras debieron sacudir los nervios del criminal, éste cerró inmediatamente un puño sobre su ropa y, desde una posición bastante incómoda, logró empujar su espalda contra el respaldo de la banca, demasiado brusco.

 

Su voz salió ronca y furiosa de su garganta.

 

–No hay _‘espacio’_ entre nosotros, Sherlock– dijo. –Creo que necesitas otra lección.


	7. VII. Moriarty

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser para Jim Moriarty conseguir o despejarse una habitación de hotel? ¿Qué tan difícil era, para cualquier criminal, sobornar un poco a los empleados? Muchos de ellos eran pasantes ansiosos por pagar sus colegiaturas, y por supuesto mal pagados, ¿cómo iban a rehusarse a una sonrisa encantadora que les ofrecía dinero, a cambio de silencio y colaboración?

 

Sherlock sabía cómo terminaba eso, sabía cómo terminaba para él.

 

Siempre dolor. Siempre angustia. No se suponía que debiera sentir eso con su alma gemela, pero el cuento de hadas sólo aplicaba a la mayoría de los casos. Y Jim nunca podía encajar en la mayoría de algo.

 

–¿Tienen una habitación reservada?– típica inocencia fingida, mientras aceptaba sutilmente el soborno del criminal. –¿Dos?

 

–Una– le corrigió Jim, guiñando un ojo. –Sólo necesitamos una, ¿no, Sherlock?

 

La mirada del joven gerente se detuvo en el rostro pálido del detective, pero no dijo nada. Era consciente de la situación, y ahora evitaba mirarlos directamente. Ya había aceptado el dinero, ya era un cómplice de Moriarty, y Sherlock no podía esperar mucho de él ni iba a rogarlo.

 

Había cometido un grave error al desafiar a Jim, y ahora iba a pagar por ello. No estaba bien, lo sabía. Jim no era generoso por dejarlo tener su vida u otras relaciones, no era generoso por ‘enseñarle’ a la fuerza qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. Sabía que había actuado bien cuando reclamó su espacio, no tenía nada que aprender pero tampoco estaba tratando de evitarlo.

 

Porque, después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer contra un genio criminal? No mucho, no él solo. No le quedaba otra opción que desistir y someterse voluntariamente, porque sabía que si se resistía sólo sería mucho más doloroso.

 

Trataba de mantenerse frío, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando volvió a la realidad y escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta. No sabía exactamente en qué momento había entrado a la habitación, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

 

Los nervios sacudieron su cuerpo, mientras Moriarty daba suaves y pausados golpecitos en la puerta a su espalda.

 

–¿Estás listo, Sherlock?– dijo, caminando lentamente hacia él y desprendiendo sus botones frente a sus ojos. –Listo para tu castigo, quiero decir, claro. Has sido un chico malo…

 

–Jim…–.

 

Trató de suplicar. Su cuerpo lo hizo por él, porque su mente ya estaba preparándose para lo que inevitablemente iba a pasar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma primitiva, temblaba y retrocedía, y él lo odiaba. Moriarty ni siquiera tuvo que tocarlo para hacerlo caer en la cama, su cuerpo colaboró cuando trastabilló y cayó sobre ella.

 

El criminal continuó desabotonando pacientemente sus botones, siguiendo por los de su camisa. Sherlock trató de erguirse de nuevo, pero esta vez Jim sí le cerró el paso, con una mano sobre el pecho y sentándose a horcajadas encima suyo.

 

–Jim…– lo intentó una vez más, pero Moriarty capturó su súplica en un beso hambriento y descuidado. Se lengua se movía violentamente dentro de su boca, mientras las manos ajenas manoseaban sobre su ropa.

 

–Adoro escucharte suplicar– Jim sólo cortó el beso para hablar, y para tirar sin cuidado de sus botones. Sherlock reprimió un suspiro cuando casi terminó de arruinar su ropa. –¿ _No_? ¿ _Espera_? Sabes que nada de eso sirve… Estaría muy decepcionado si crees que sí.

 

–No…– asintió pesadamente. –Lo sé, no sirve de nada…

 

–Exacto– sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel. –Porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Sherlock. Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, sabes que me encanta, ¿pero qué crees que pasará? –el detective cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su torso ya estaba expuesto a los dedos del criminal. –Yo te lo diré, algún alma bondadosa se compadecerá y vendrá a ver qué sucede. La tortura que tanto disfrutas se acabará por unos minutos, por lo menos hasta que la persona vea tu nombre en mi cuerpo y el mío en el tuyo. Luego nos dejará seguir con lo nuestro.

 

Sherlock se estremeció cuando sintió sus manos sobre el borde de su pantalón. Jim sonrió y comenzó a tirar sutilmente de ellos. En algún momento, tuvo que bajarse de encima suyo para quitárselos por completo.

 

–Segunda opción– continuó. –La persona sigue preocupada por ti, realmente es un alma muy bondadosa– Sherlock se reprendió a sí mismo cuando pensó en John en esa hipotética historia. –Nuestro pequeño juego va a parar a un aburrido juicio. Tú te pones tu mejor traje y yo el mío. ¿Qué crees que pasará?

 

Le dio algo de tiempo para responder, mientras terminaba de desvestirse, pero Sherlock no podía hablar. Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería reconocerla en voz alta. Su garganta se cerró dolorosamente.

 

Moriarty respondió a su propia pregunta.

 

–Nuestros nombres, Sherlock. Otra vez…– sonrió, volviendo a inclinar su cuerpo sobre el suyo. –El jurado verá que tenemos el nombre del otro y dirán: _“¿Cómo pudo ser tan malo si son almas gemelas?”_ , _“No hubo dolor, se supone que esos dos nacieron para estar juntos. Apuesto que sólo fue su primera vez”_ – rió fuerte. –Oh, Sherlock, ¿qué es la opinión de **una** persona preocupada contra la del resto? ¿Quién va a creerte si dices que tu alma gemela te hizo daño? Ambos sabemos cómo funciona esto. Se supone que eres feliz con el dueño de tu nombre, no encontrarás mayor felicidad en otra parte, sientes una conexión especial y… todo es un cuento de hadas…

 

El nudo que se cerraba sobre su garganta, ahora parecía extenderse hacia su estómago.

 

Sí sentía una conexión especial con Jim, sabía que nadie más en el mundo podía complementarlo como él lo hacía, al menos cuando hablaba del terreno profesional. Los dos podían desafiarse constantemente como detective y criminal, esquivándose y enfrentándose, nada se podía comparar con eso, el aburrimiento habría sido mortal si no se tuvieran el uno al otro.

 

Pero sobre una cama, todo era diferente.

 

Era una terrible e irreparable consecuencia del primer ataque, Jim no había podido esperarlo y él mismo lo había admitido. Quizás si tan sólo hubiera esperado a que se sintiera listo, todo sería diferente, quizás existía una realidad en la que sí era feliz con su alma gemela. En esa realidad, no había dolor, todo se sentía como se suponía que debía sentirse: **bien**.

 

Pero todo eso sólo existía en su palacio mental, el cuento de hadas con el que John soñaba sólo existía ahí para él. Detrás de una puerta, estaba en una cama con Jim, realmente disfrutando de eso. Detrás de otra, estaba la persona que se preocupaba por él, la que podía ver que algo no andaba bien e incluso trataba de ayudarlo.

 

Mientras la primera imagen cada vez se resquebrajaba más, la segunda era mucho más reciente. No era la primera vez que Moriarty hablaba de esa persona hipotética, generosa y preocupada por él. Habían tenido más encuentros como ese, más de los que quisiera tener en cuenta, y en algunos de ellos solía recordarle lo inútil que era pedir ayuda.

 

De alguna forma, esa persona hipotética fue tomando lugar en su palacio mental.

 

Alguien que se preocupaba por él.

_“Si eres tan observador, ¿por qué no puedes ver que, en este momento, lo que más me importa eres tú?”_ John le había dicho eso en el café. Sus palabras rebotaban como un eco en cada rincón de su mente. _“Me importas más tú”._

 

–Yo no soy tu alma gemela…– se escuchó murmurando las mismas palabras que había usado para responderle. La persona hipotética salió de entre las sombras, enseñándole su rostro por primera vez. Sherlock sabía que podía ser cualquiera, en algunas ocasiones, lo había imaginado como Mycroft o Lestrade. Pero ahora… –John.

 

Moriarty soltó una bofetada fuerte contra su mejilla. Su palacio mental se sacudió, y la silueta de John se debilitó. No podía distinguirlo demasiado bien, pero notaba su expresión devastada, la misma que tendría el verdadero John si estuviera ahí para ver lo que estaba pasando.

 

–John no está aquí, Sherlock– dijo Jim, con la mandíbula apretada. –Sólo somos tú y yo, almas gemelas, te guste o no, así es como funciona. Ahora…– suspiró e inclinó sus labios sobre su oído, susurrando. –, abre las piernas para papi, ¿sí?

 

Sherlock sintió su palacio mental derrumbarse por completo, obligándose a recordar que ninguno de los dos escapes era meramente posible. No iba a disfrutar eso con Jim, sólo podía sentirse frágil y miserable entre las sábanas, el cuerpo encima suyo le hacía temblar. Nada se sentía placentero ni volvería a sentirse nunca. Siempre era doloroso, y John no estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

 

–Oh, Sherlock– Jim canturreó en su oído, impaciente, apoyando sus labios sobre su cuello. Succionó fuerte, y gimió. Mordió y le hizo gritar. –Tus piernas– volvió a reclamarle. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sin obedecerle, pero no iba a desperdiciar más cometiendo el mismo error. Esta vez, abrió las piernas para su dueño. –Buen chico.

 

El criminal sonrió y lo besó sobre la pequeña herida en su cuello. Su cuerpo se acomodó entre sus piernas, mientras sus manos inclinaban rudamente al detective sobre el colchón. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre su muñeca izquierda, levantándola por encima de su cabeza y pegándola a la almohada. Sherlock respiraba con fuerza y aferraba su puño libre a la sábana.

 

Jim volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso violento, mordiendo todo lo que pudiera morder, haciendo su boca sangrar y lamiendo todo lo que brotaba de ella. Cuando retomaba y profundizaba el beso, Sherlock era sacudido por el sabor metálico de su sangre. Jim reía contra sus dientes y disfrutaba sentirlo estremecerse bajo su peso.

 

Sherlock ladeaba la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado mientras Jim comenzaba a moverse, amenazando su entrada con el roce de su erección entre sus muslos. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, y trató de refugiarse en las ruinas de su palacio mental.

 

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la persona hipotética, el producto de su imaginación y la labia de Moriarty, la silueta que ahora tenía el rostro de John Watson.

 

El puño que se cerraba sobre las sábanas se disolvió y extendió su mano hacia él, los ojos le ardieron cuando tuvo que recordarse que no podía involucrarlo. Era su amigo y no quería compartir esa angustia con él. John no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

 

La silueta desapareció y su palacio mental volvió a derrumbarse.

 

Sus dedos se crisparon en el aire cuando Moriarty lo reclamó una vez más.

 

* * *

 

La Sra. Hudson había insistido mucho en que John se tomara un descanso, alegando que no era bueno para su salud estar todo el día frente al computador. Él estaba de acuerdo, no le hacía ningún bien estar frente a ese aparato, entrando al sitio web de citas cada dos minutos. No había avanzado nada en el blog, sólo había pasado horas y horas leyendo los mensajes de mujeres enfadadas.

 

No había sido la forma más productiva de pasar su tiempo, pero nadie le había recordado en lo que debía concentrarse realmente. Le faltaba la voz de Sherlock tronando en sus oídos. No importaba cuánto pudiera llegar a molestarle, extrañaba a su compañero resaltándole las cosas: _‘John, ¿ya terminaste?’_ , _‘John, ¿puedo leer?’_ , _‘John, ¿qué escribiste sobre mí ahora?’_.

 

Suspiró pesado.

 

Quizás Sherlock se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su sugerencia de conocer a alguien. Ya era muy entrada la noche y él, usualmente, regresaba al atardecer. La conclusión lógica a tremenda tardanza era que, por supuesto, había conocido a alguien y la había invitado a cenar.

 

Y eso estaba bien, suponía. Que Sherlock hubiera encontrado a alguien y él no… Bueno, eso no era una competencia, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba definiéndola como tal. Quizás prefería usar la palabra _‘competir’_ a reconocer el miedo latente que implicaba quedarse completamente solo.

 

Sin nombre, sin amigos, ya había vivido así antes y no estaba ansioso de regresar a esos tiempos.

 

Tenía que admitir que, después de cada cita, una parte de él se alegraba de que Sherlock fuera como era. No importaba demasiado si habían resultado bien o mal, o simplemente decepcionantes, podía contar con que Sherlock seguiría esperándolo en Baker Street.

 

Sherlock nunca se iría y saberlo se sentía bien, cálido. ¿Pero dónde quedaba esa calidez y seguridad si el detective encontraba a alguien más? ¿Se casaría? ¿Se mudaría? ¿Qué le garantizaba que se quedaría a su lado? John no quería volver a la abrumadora soledad de antes. Ni siquiera estaba pidiendo demasiado, sólo que su amigo se quedara con él.

 

–¿Te quedas aquí, cariño?– la Sra. Hudson comenzó a levantarse del sofá, sacudiendo un poco su ropa y echándole una última mirada rápida al televisor. –Tú me cuentas cómo termina el programa, ¿sí?

 

–Es… sólo un programa, Sra. Hudson–.

 

–Es Connie Prince– insistió ella. John no sabía cómo eso justificaba su interés, pero se limitó a asentir y mirar el vaso con vino que había dejado en la mesita. –Bien, me voy. Mañana tengo una cita– John enarcó una ceja. Hasta la Sra. Hudson tenía citas…–Tengo que acostarme temprano, y tú también deberías hacerlo.

 

–Oh, no, estoy bien– sonrió forzado, inclinándose sutilmente sobre el vaso con vino. –Sherlock aún no vuelve, y…– tenía que agregar algo más, la sonrisa de la Sra. Hudson lo estaba poniendo incómodo. –…ahm, y Connie Prince, ¿recuerda? Tengo que terminar de ver el programa.

 

–Por supuesto– dijo, recordando de repente que ella misma se lo había pedido hacia unos minutos. –Bueno, buenas noches, cariño– se despidió dulcemente. –Mañana podemos hablar de Connie… y Sherlock, si quieres. Tengo algunos consejos que podrían resultarte útiles.

 

–Buenas noches, Sra. Hudson– dijo fuerte, bebiéndose de un trago el poco vino que quedaba en su vaso. –Hasta mañana…

 

Ella finalmente se marchó y la sala volvió a su quietud de antes, sólo la luz del televisor y la voz de Connie Prince rebotando en las paredes. No estaba listo para vivir así de nuevo, y trataba de evitarlo mientras vaciaba la botella de vino escondida de la Sra. Hudson.

 

Nunca prestó atención al programa de Connie Prince, estaba pensando en Sherlock. Ya estaba a punto de ser medianoche, y lo más probable era que estuviera teniendo algo más que una cena. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Sherlock llegando a ese nivel, pero quizás no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

 

O quizás sí, porque a la otra conclusión que había llegado, y no quería creer, era que le hubiera pasado algo malo. Después de todo, ¿por qué le haría caso y se buscaría a alguien? ¿Y si Sherlock sólo desaparecía un rato, resolvía un caso y volvía? ¿Por qué esta vez no había vuelto?

 

–Maldición…– masculló, sacando el celular de su bolsillo. El aparato resbaló por sus dedos y cayó lejos de su vista mareada. Estaba más ebrio de lo que pensaba, pero tenía que llamar a Mycroft. Le había prometido cuidar de su hermano y estaba fallándole. No sabía qué castigo le esperaba, pero si Sherlock estaba en apuros…

 

Sus dedos finalmente marcaron un número, pero no el de Mycroft Holmes. Los pitidos de otro teléfono sonaron a sus espaldas. No podía ser él, a menos que realmente estuviera detrás suyo.

 

–Oh, Dios mío…– suspiró, levantándose como pudo del sofá, tambaleándose un poco en el acto. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para reconocer la figura de Sherlock en la oscuridad. Él volvió a suspirar, aliviado esta vez. –Sherlock, eres tú, te marqué a ti…

 

–Algo así– dijo él. –En realidad, me quedé con el teléfono de mi hermano de la última vez que vino aquí. Él debió darte su número viejo, es decir…, éste.

 

–¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupado por ti–.

 

Sherlock apretó los labios, pero John no había podido verlo. Claro que él no prestaba atención a esos detalles, nadie normal lo hacía, pero Sherlock se sentía vulnerable. Cualquier detalle como ese que se le escapara, lo hacía sentir expuesto.

 

Se había tomado algo de tiempo para reconstruir su palacio mental antes de volver a Baker Street, y John estaba echando todos sus esfuerzos por tierra. Su voz y las cálidas palabras que usó, estaban invitándolo a derrumbarse. Tal vez lo hacía de forma inconsciente, pero lo hacía.

 

–Sherlock, ¿estás bien?... – John finalmente había logrado concentrarse en él.

 

La luz del televisor era la única que le ayudaba, pero era suficiente. Podía ver camisa rota debajo de su saco de siempre. Podía ver que tenía el labio inferior herido, igual que el lóbulo. Y podría haber asociado todo eso a una amante… apasionada, pero algo no estaba bien.

 

Sherlock no quería pedir ayuda, pero no podía seguir negándola.

 

–Tú eres el doctor, John…– dijo, desanudando la bufanda de su cuello y exponiéndolo a su vista. –¿Estoy bien?

 

John alternó la vista, indeciso, entre su rostro y su cuello, sin saber exactamente a dónde mirar. Los largos dedos del detective se lo señalaron, colocándose sobre una herida que la televisión no había llegado a iluminar.

 

–Oh, Dios mío– apenas musitó.

 

Sus manos guiaron a Sherlock hasta el sofá y lo sentaron cuidadosamente, frente al programa de Connie Prince. Sherlock observaba vacíamente a la presentadora, mientras John se fijaba con horror en esa marca. No era una simple succión, quien fuera quien la hubiera hecho había tenido toda la intención de que fuera dolorosa. Había hundido sus dientes en la piel de Sherlock, varias veces, quizás como castigo o un violento recordatorio.

 

Sherlock fue colaborando más, poco a poco, enseñándole más heridas en su cuerpo.

 

John no podía lidiar con eso.

 

–Sherlock, ¿quién te hizo esto?– preguntó, sin dejar de examinarlo y cada vez más preocupado. Deseaba estar lo suficientemente ebrio para creer, a la mañana siguiente, que todo eso había sido una pesadilla. –Dios, Sherlock, háblame, ¿qué te hizo? ¿Quién fue?

_“Mi alma gemela”_ le hubiera gustado responder, pero destruir el cuento de hadas de John no iba a restaurar el suyo.

 

Sólo tenía que decir un nombre.

 

Un nombre que John ya había escuchado antes, y que sabía que era peligroso. Nunca pensó que sería un nombre que llegaría a odiar tanto.

 

Moriarty.


	8. VIII. Something Stronger

Después de mostrarle sus heridas, Sherlock volvió a cubrirlas y no dijo nada más. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios temblaban, algo se había roto en él cuando se había expuesto. John sentía que debía hacer algo, pero estaba tardando demasiado procesando la situación.

 

Sherlock no lo esperó más y suspiró.

 

–Necesito dormir…– su voz salió algo estrangulada, y trató de disimularlo con un carraspeo. O tal vez dos. O tres. –Buenas noches.

 

John bajó los párpados y resopló. No sabía qué le impulsaba a detener a Sherlock, sólo sabía que no podía dejar que tratara eso como si nada.

 

–No, no necesitas dormir. Lo que necesitas es un doctor–.

 

–No voy a ir a un hospital, John–.

 

–Lo sé, no dije que fueras a un hospital, Sherlock– suspiró. –Siéntate.

 

Sherlock lo miró desconcertado un momento. John no quería insistir, no sabía a lo que había sido sometido su amigo, pero estaba seguro que no estaba de humor para escuchar más órdenes. Antes de que pudiera agregar un _‘por favor’_ o algo similar, Sherlock obedeció de mala gana y volvió a enseñarle sus heridas. Él no se lo había pedido aún, pero no había sido necesario.

 

John cerró un puño sobre sus labios y carraspeó. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero retrocedió inmediatamente. Su pierna crujió un poco por la brusquedad, pero John no estaba preocupado por sí mismo, sino por el detective que lo miraba con la misma preocupación que él sentía.

 

–John…–.

 

–Estoy bien, me pasa todo el tiempo– dijo, y le restó importancia con un gesto. –Olvidé preguntarte… ¿puedo acercarme?

 

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

 

–Esto es ridículo– aún no podía controlar la humedad de sus ojos ni el temblor de su cuerpo, pero su voz había sonado tal y como quería. Firme.

 

John no estaba tan contento como él por ese éxito. John sabía que no estaba bien, y que eso estaba lejos de ser algo ridículo.

 

–¿Lo tomo como un **_‘no’_** , Sherlock?–.

 

Él bajó un poco la cabeza.

 

–No sé cómo funciona esto…–.

 

–¿No…? ¿No lo sabes?– ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? No era el momento adecuado para preguntarse qué sabía o no el gran Sherlock Holmes. –Claro, no sabes, está bien– dijo. –Bueno… –sus mejillas se inflaron antes de exhalar un profundo suspiro. La mirada de Sherlock lo ponía algo tenso. –Debo hacerte algunos exámenes. Es decir, **un** examen… completo.

 

–¿Examen de qué?–.

 

–De tu cuerpo– sus mejillas ya no guardaron aire, sino un abrumador calor. Estaba tratando de ser lo más profesional posible, pero sus mejillas encendidas no debían darle un aspecto muy serio. Aún así, trató de explicarse como si Sherlock no estuviera viéndolo. –Debo examinarte para saber cuánto daño te hizo. Tu cuero cabelludo, tu boca, tu cuello…– su mirada se detuvo una vez más en la dolorosa marca en aquella zona. Una nueva clase de calor comenzó a invadir su rostro. –Ese bastardo…

 

Sherlock bajó la cabeza, y trató de ocultar la herida de la vista de John.

 

–¿Mi cabello, mi boca y… mi cuello? ¿Eso es todo?–.

 

John finalmente apartó la vista de la herida que ya no podía ver, y volvió a la realidad.

 

–No, por supuesto que no es todo– murmuró roncamente. –Debo… examinar tus piernas también. Tus muslos, y bueno… un poco más. Mucho más. Todo tu cuerpo, Sherlock. Así que vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿puedo acercarme? ¿Puedo tocarte?

 

Su amigo no respondió. Sus dos puños se cerraban sobre botones que ya no estaban ahí, y John creía que había pedido demasiado. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, Sherlock estaba abriendo lentamente su camisa.

 

John dio media vuelta para darle su espacio, y se acercó a la gaveta del escritorio donde guardaba un improvisado botiquín. Sólo sacó dos guantes de látex y volvió al lado del detective antes de dejarlo sacarse los pantalones.

 

–No es necesario aún, Sherlock– dijo. Le agradaba que colaborara, pero tenía que llevarlo con calma. Incluso él necesitaba algo de calma, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y su mente no estaba en condiciones para procesarlo. –Empezaré por tu cabello, ¿está bien? Sólo voy a tocar tu cabeza.

 

–No soy un niño, John–.

 

–Las personas en tu situación, suelen sentirse con la fragilidad de uno… O eso es lo que escuché–.

 

Sherlock apoyó el mentón sobre su mano, y sus rizos resbalaron por los dedos de John. Éste no dijo nada y se inclinó un poco más para alcanzarlo, tomó lugar en el brazo del sofá.

 

–No me siento frágil…– dijo, después de un largo silencio.

 

John movió algo de cabello, de izquierda a derecha y de regreso, pero no lograba ver nada. Estaba húmedo, recién lavado apostaría. Pero a pesar de no tener una evidencia visual, Sherlock hacía uno que otro ruido cuando presionaba un poco en algunas zonas. Era obvio que Moriarty había estado tirando con fuerza de su cabello, mientras…

 

–Lo siento, Sherlock, ¿qué…?–

 

–Dije que no me siento frágil–.

 

–¿No?–.

 

–No–.

 

–¿Entonces… cómo te sientes?–.

 

Sherlock dejó de hablar otra vez, sus labios apoyados contra el dorso de su mano.

 

John contuvo la respiración y volvió a fijarse en su cuello. No tenía los instrumentos necesarios para revisar su boca, y no sabía exactamente qué debía mirar, ya había dicho que esa no era su área. Lo único que pudo identificar de ahí, fue el labio herido de Sherlock.

 

Por alguna razón, eso lo llevó a examinar el resto de su rostro. Sherlock se sintió un poco incómodo por la forma en que sujetaba sus mejillas, pero no tenía intención de besarlo. Jim le habría sujetado con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos dolorosamente en su piel antes de plantarle un beso forzado y descuidado. Aunque a esas alturas de la noche, eso ya no era algo que Jim **_habría_** hecho, sino algo que efectivamente **_había_** hecho.

 

–¿Te golpeó?– John señaló su pómulo herido. No sabía cómo no lo había visto antes, pero la iluminación del televisor sí le ayudó a verlo esta vez, una pequeña hinchazón en su pálida piel. –Sherlock, ¿él te golpeó?

 

–¿Eh?– frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido, pero finalmente lo recordó. El momento en que había murmurado el nombre de John, y Moriarty lo había abofeteado. –Oh…, sí. Eso creo.

 

Por un segundo, creyó que John le preguntaría el por qué. Y él no tenía ninguna excusa en mente, tal vez se lo hubiera dicho. Pero John no tenía esa clase de curiosidad, no quería saberlo todo y ya parecía bastante molesto con lo que veía. No insistió y él no respondió una pregunta que no formuló.

 

–Muy bien, Sherlock– John resopló. –Ahora sí necesito que te quites… bueno, tú sabes– eso debía ser lo más incómodo que había hecho en su vida. Pero Sherlock no iba a ir a un hospital, y no podía dejarlo así. –Pantalones afuera.

 

Eso iba a llevarle toda la noche, y necesitaba otro trago.

 

–John…– Sherlock detuvo sus manos sobre su cinturón, mientras su doctor se servía otro de los vinos caros de la Sra. Hudson y se los bebía de un trago. –Lo lamento, pero no me siento muy cómodo con el contacto físico ahora.

 

–Sherlock, no, estabas haciéndolo muy bien– dejó torpemente el vaso a un lado y corrió nuevamente hasta el sofá. –Me dejaste tocar tu cabello, tu rostro, tu cuello. Por favor, déjame... ayudarte.

 

–No puedo–.

 

–No voy a hacerte daño–.

 

–Lo sé, pero…– suspiró pesado. –No puedo.

 

John desistió antes de presionarlo más.

 

–Está bien– dijo. –Entiendo...

 

–Gracias…– Sherlock hundió brevemente su rostro entre sus manos, exhalando un profundo suspiro. –Lo siento, John. Es una experiencia… desagradable.

 

–Lo sé… O en realidad, no, pero… lo sé. Lo sé–.

 

–…Sí– levantó la cabeza y asintió. –De todas formas, estaré bien– su promesa no alivió a John, sólo le hizo fruncir el ceño. Sherlock se explicó de inmediato. –Esto ocurre más seguido de lo que crees.

 

John abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no pudo contener su voz.

 

–¡¿Qué?!–.

 

–La Sra. Hudson está durmiendo, John– ahí volvía el Sherlock que conocía, finalmente había logrado esconderse de sus problemas. –Ten un poco de consideración.

 

–¡Sherlock!– exclamó lo más bajo que pudo, apenas podía contenerse a sí mismo. Quería tomar los hombros del detective y zarandearlo un poco, por lo menos hasta que entrara en razón de lo que había dicho. –Sherlock, ayúdame a entender…– suspiró, con dos dedos sobre las sienes. –, si esto pasa tan seguido como me dices… ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda?

 

–No te conocía aún– dijo. –La última vez había ocurrido hace poco más de un año, no tenía idea que iba a regresar– mentira. Jim le había escrito al perfil de John. Él había contestado y lo había invitado. Desde el momento en que lo besó en su departamento, sabía que no se conformaría con eso. Desafiarlo esa tarde en el parque, no había cambiado nada, quizás sólo la gentileza de Moriarty. –No te hubiera pedido ayuda…– confesó. –Eres mi amigo, no tenías por qué involucrarte en esto.

 

–Sherlock, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no me preocupara por ti?– otra vez volvía a usar esa palabra. Sherlock quería detestarla, pero no podía cuando salía de los labios de John. –Quiero que mi mejor amigo… me deje ayudarlo.

 

–John…–.

 

–¿Sherlock?– el detective estiró sus brazos sobre sus hombros, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda y atrayéndolo en un abrazo. John se sentía más tenso de lo que, probablemente, Sherlock debía sentirse. No se suponía que fuera él el que se estremeciera por un poco de contacto físico. –Esto…

 

John calló de inmediato y trató de corresponder al abrazo, que quizás era todo lo que su amigo necesitaba. Deslizó debajo de su brazo y la apoyó sobre su costado, mientras la otra acabó sosteniéndose de su hombro, para no parecer inapropiado.

 

No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, era como si hubiera olvidado cómo abrazar a alguien, pero Sherlock era el que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

 

John no pudo disfrutar del todo la calidez del abrazo, el detective comenzó a murmurar contra su suéter.

 

–John…–.

 

–Dime, Sherlock–.

 

–¿Puedes… llevarme al hospital?–.

 

John parpadeó un par de veces y apretó un poco más el abrazo antes de separarse.

 

–C-claro, por supuesto que sí, Sherlock– le sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. Luego tendría que estirar su brazo, o sujetarlo de la cintura, para contener su altura. Sherlock lo miró y le dio una sonrisa triste. En sus ojos vidriosos, comenzaban a agolparse las lágrimas. John trató de no mencionarlo. –Vamos. Vamos al hospital.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock conservó la calma durante todo el camino, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de John y uniendo sus manos sobre el asiento del taxi. John trató de mirarlo, pero sólo acabó con algunos de sus rizos en su boca. Los dos rieron y separaron sus manos antes de que el conductor echara un vistazo por el retrovisor.

 

A Sherlock no le hubiera importado que lo viera, pero sabía lo importante que era para John no ser… confundido con algo que no era. John no era gay. Desgraciadamente.

 

–John, sé en lo que estás pensando– dijo, para desviar sus propios pensamientos, obligándose a concentrarse en lo importante. –Pero Mycroft no va a ser de mucha ayuda, nunca lo fue.

 

–¿Crees que iba a llamar a tu hermano?–.

 

– **Sé** que vas a llamarlo– suspiró. –Sólo digo que es… inútil.

 

–Aún así, necesito hablar con él– Sherlock asintió, derrotado, no tenía ánimos de discutir. John lo vio y contuvo la respiración. Estiró su mano sobre su rostro y deslizó su pulgar sobre su mejilla húmeda, secándola lo mejor que podía. –Todo va a estar bien, Sherlock.

 

El detective volvió a apoyarse sobre su hombro, cerrando un puño sobre su suéter. El aroma a vino de sus labios resbalaba por su cuello, mientras susurraba.

 

–No voy a mentirte, algunos doctores van a tocarte un poco–.

 

–Lo sé–.

 

–Ellos son totales extraños, ¿sabes?– dijo. –Yo… yo no.

 

–Necesito… la ayuda de un profesional, me temo, John– sonrió débil. –O al menos de un doctor sobrio.

 

–Estoy sobrio–.

 

–No, el vino te está desinhibiendo, ¿de qué otra forma protestarías por no poder tocarme?–.

 

–No quiero tocarte– trató de defenderse, pero el taxista comenzaba a verlo raro por el retrovisor. No precisamente con asco, sino que… estaba enarcando una ceja. –Disculpe, ¿ya llegamos al hospital? Tenemos prisa.

 

Sherlock volvió a apretar su mano con la de John. No tenía prisa por llegar al hospital, le gustaba que las estrellas se movieran sin que él tuviera que hacerlo, y le gustaba verlo mientras un talentoso brazo de doctor rodeaba cálidamente sus hombros.

 

No quería hablar de Moriarty. Quería hablar de la falsa sobriedad de John, hacerlo reír un poco. No preocuparlo.

 

–Sherlock– John zarandeó un poco su hombro. El detective no notó el momento en que separó su mano de la suya. –Llegamos, les pediré que te atiendan de inmediato. Tú me alcanzas, ¿sí?

 

–¡John!– trató de seguirle el paso, pero el taxista estiró su brazo hasta la puerta trasera y la cerró antes de que pudiera bajar. –¿Qué d…?– resopló. –No tengo propina.

 

–No te preocupes, es gratis– la voz del otro asiento le heló la sangre. –Para ti siempre, Sherl.

 

–Jim…–.

 

El mencionado se giró sobre el asiento del conductor, ofreciéndole la misma sonrisa cruel de siempre. John había visto varias veces el retrovisor, pero nunca había conocido a Moriarty. Cuando se bajó del vehículo, no sabía a qué clase de peligro lo dejaba. No era su culpa.

 

No era culpa de John, era suya.

 

Había estado demasiado ensimismado en… nimiedades.

 

–Te veías muy feliz allá atrás, Sherlock, ¿por qué no eres así conmigo?–.

 

–¿Por qué tú no eres así conmigo?–.

 

–Oh– rió. –Bueno, no es nuestro estilo, ¿o sí?

 

Sherlock bajó la cabeza y trató de ver todo lo que le impedía bajarse ahora. Primero, era Moriarty. Aunque lograra bajarse ahora, volvería a encontrarlo y volvería a castigarlo. Segundo, siempre estaba armado. Pero no precisamente él, no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos. Quizás afuera estuviera esperándole la bala de un francotirador escondido en la oscuridad.

 

–Voy a dejarte ir, Sherlock– Jim le sonrió por el retrovisor. –Buscarás a tu _preciado_ John, entrarás al hospital y… no sé, quizás te deje unas flores mañana. Como sea, efectivamente sabrán quién te hizo tanto daño. Y pueden rastrearme, John y tu hermano y todos los que quieran pueden llevarme a un aburrido juicio…, pero ya te he dicho cómo termina, ¿no?

 

El criminal volvió a abrir la puerta y Sherlock se bajó sin pensarlo dos veces. Los dedos de Moriarty se cerraron firmemente sobre su muñeca antes de que pudiera salir por completo. Reprimió un suspiro y volvió a girarse hacia él. Le dejó hablar.

 

–Puedes salir con John, Sherlock– dijo. –Puedes besarlo, puedes dejarlo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Pero no puedes…

 

–…olvidar a quién pertenezco– completó, para acabar con eso de una vez. –Entiendo.

 

Moriarty sonrió y lo soltó.

 

–Buen chico–.

 

Sherlock salió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta la entrada de emergencia, sosteniéndose débilmente de la puerta. Su mano había comenzado a temblar desde el momento en que el criminal lo sujetó, ahora ese estremecimiento se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sus palabras sonaban como un eco doloroso en su cabeza, _“no olvidar a quién pertenece”._

 

Todo lo que le había dicho en la noche, volvía a su cabeza. Lo inútil que era un juicio, sus nombres, ¡sus malditos nombres!

 

Su palacio mental tembló, y la persona hipotética, la que se preocupaba por él, volvía a salir de las sombras para sujetarlo antes de que se derrumbara. Y se sentía real. Tan real.

 

–¡Sherlock!– John miró detrás de su espalda y llamó muy autoritariamente a los enfermeros. Luego se giró hacia él, y le habló con voz más suave pero aún alterada. –Sherlock, está bien, soy yo. ¿Qué sucedió? Dime qué pasó.

 

Sherlock entreabrió los labios para responder, pero simplemente inclinó su rostro sobre suéter una vez más. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo y, como nunca lo hubiera creído posible, comenzó a llorar.

 

* * *

 

Los médicos siguieron el mismo protocolo que John había seguido en el departamento. Recibieron a Sherlock en una habitación privada, pidieron su consentimiento para tocarlo e incluso le dejaron elegir a los doctores que lo atendieran. Eso último no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en la comodidad de su hogar, pero ahora que podía, John quería insistir en que fueran mujeres.

 

–No creo que se sienta cómodo con un hombre ahora– dijo. –Si pudieran ser sólo doctoras y enfermeras…, creo que estaría mejor.

 

Los hombres se retiraron y dejaron a cargo a las mujeres. Una enfermera se acercó a la camilla y le habló dulcemente al detective. Él no la escuchaba.

 

John dio media vuelta y quiso darle su privacidad a Sherlock, pero la mirada fea de una doctora mayor lo paralizó en su lugar. Trató de moverse sigilosamente y rodearla, pero ella lo acorraló en un rincón.

 

–Una pregunta, señor– dijo, seria. –¿Cómo sabe que el paciente no se siente cómodo con hombres?

 

–Bueno, porque… fue atacado por uno, es… lógico–.

 

–¿Usted trató de tocarlo?–.

 

–¿Qué? No, no– apretó los labios y vaciló. –Bueno, en realidad, sí. Tuve que examinarlo cuando llegó en ese estado, se veía muy mal.

 

– _“Examinarlo”_ , su aliento lo dice todo–.

 

John resopló.

 

–Es una… coincidencia. La Sra. Hudson y yo estábamos tomando muchas cosas antes de que Sherlock llegara. Ella insistía en que me relajara y… accedí–.

 

–Esta… ‘Sra. Hudson’, ¿puede confirmarlo?–.

 

–Tiene algunos problemas de memoria últimamente, pero… sí. Diría que sí–.

 

–¿Es real?–.

 

–Claro que es real– frunció el ceño. –Mire, sé lo que parece, pero **yo no soy el culpable**. No me embriagué ni le hice daño a Sherlock. Soy doctor y soy su amigo, estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Es todo. Pueden llamar a la policía ahora, pero yo no fui.

 

La doctora aún no le miraba con confianza, pero no dijo nada más. Se retiró en silencio mientras sus chicas hacían sentir cómodo al detective.

 

Sherlock pidió que John se quedara en la habitación durante las pruebas, pero ninguna había comenzado cuando, después de unos largos minutos, llegó Lestrade.

 

–Oh, demonios…– suspiró John. La bruja realmente había llamado a la policía.

 

–Dr. Watson– Greg lo llamó formalmente, agitando unas esposas. –Es usted sospechoso de abuso sexual hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿puede acompañarme de forma pacífica?

 

John alternó la vista entre Sherlock y el detective, deteniéndose finalmente en su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

 

–Vas a estar bien– susurró, apretando suavemente su mano antes de erguirse y girarse hacia Greg. –No sabía que este tipo de casos de correspondían.

 

Lestrade lo sacó de la habitación y guardó las esposas.

 

–No me corresponden– resopló. –Mycroft quiere hablar contigo.

 

John se detuvo mientras la mano del otro seguía empujándolo hacia adelante.

 

–¿No puede ser en otro momento? Su hermano no está bien, me necesita. Necesita a alguien– Lestrade dejó de tratar de empujarlo y apretó los labios. John entrecerró los ojos. –¿Puedes?

 

–¿Puedo qué?–.

 

–Comunicarme con Mycroft, ¿puedes? ¿Por favor?–.

 

–Está bien– resopló. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo interior de su traje. John no supo si marcó muy rápidamente el número… o si ya lo tenía agendado. –No garantizo que quiera hablar, al menos no así.

 

–Gracias…– dijo y recibió el teléfono.

 

Greg le dio su espacio y caminó por todo el pasillo. John le dio la espalda y escuchó con algo de impaciencia los pitidos.

 

–Vamos, vamos– murmuró.

 

–¿Greg?– la voz de Mycroft sonó suave o al menos cálida, pero cambiaría radicalmente cuando escuchara la voz del doctor corrigiéndole.

 

–No, lo siento, soy John–.

 

–John– él no podía verlo, pero había hecho una pequeña mueca de disgusto. –Esperaba verte personalmente, por eso envié a Greg.

 

–¿Entonces…?–.

 

–Sí, la doctora con la que discutiste sí llamó a la policía– dijo, antes de que creyera que no estaba involucrada. –Greg me llamó a mí cuando escuchó el nombre de la víctima.

 

–Tu hermano…–.

 

–Mi hermanito…– suspiró. –Me ha decepcionado, Dr. Watson.

 

John frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Yo?–.

 

–Usted–.

 

–¿Puedo saber cómo?–.

 

–Recuerdo haberle pedido…, **rogado** … que cuidara a Sherlock. Que específicamente lo protegiera de Moriarty–.

 

–Me habrían sido útiles algunos detalles, Mycroft– murmuró él, enojado. –Si me hubieras dicho…

 

–Ya no hay necesidad de que se lo diga, ¿verdad?– John apretó la mandíbula, y también los dedos que se cerraban sobre el teléfono de Lestrade. –Espero que esos _detalles_ le ayuden un poco más a partir de ahora, Dr. Watson. Y dígale a Sherlock que lo visitare mañana.

 

John contuvo su enfado y habló neutral, por Sherlock.

 

–Creo que él necesita algo de **verdadero** apoyo fraternal ahora– está bien, no se había contenido lo suficiente. Ese ‘verdadero’ estaba de más. –Lo siento, pero… Sherlock necesita a alguien.

 

–Lo tiene a usted, John–.

 

–Sí, bueno, no si me encierran–.

 

–Yo hablaré con Greg–.

 

–Él no es precisamente el problema–.

 

–Hablaré con el hospital–.

 

–Oh…– musitó. –Gracias.

 

–Pásame con Greg, John– le pidió. –Por favor.

 

–Sí, un… un segundo, tengo una cosa más que pedirte. Sobre Moriarty– Mycroft enarcó una ceja. John no podía verlo. –¿Qué hacemos con él? Tenemos su… nombre, Sherlock lo dijo, lo identificó. Y si aún hay rastros de su ADN en su cuerpo, podemos…

 

–No hay nada que podamos hacer– suspiró Mycroft, esbozando una sonrisa triste. –Pero podemos intentar si eso te hace sentir mejor.

 

John no entendía a qué se refería, o por qué no estaba tan alterado como él por Sherlock. Aún así, no se rehusó.

 

–Sí, yo… me sentiría mejor–.

 

–Muy bien, en cuanto los doctores lo confirmen, rastrearé a Moriarty y lo llevaré a un juicio– dijo. –Pero sólo si Sherlock quiere.

 

–Genial, pueden hablarlo mañana–.

 

–O puedes hablarlo tú con él… ahora–.

 

–¿A-ahora?–.

 

–O mañana en la mañana, como lo sugeriste–.

 

–Pero yo me refería a ti, tú eres su hermano–.

 

–Y tú eres su doctor, John– dijo. –Hazlo entrar en razón. Por mí. O por él, sólo hazlo.

 

Mycroft cortó y un pitido marcó el final de su llamada. Greg se acercó a reclamar su teléfono cuando lo escuchó. John se lo dio distraídamente.

 

–¿Qué dijo?– preguntó Lestrade, sin dejar de mirar el aparato. –¿Algo importante?

 

–Sí…, debo quedarme–.

 

Esperó que Greg se lo impidiera y se lo llevara a la comisaría de todas formas, pero no dijo nada. Esos casos quizás no le correspondían, pero John intuía que era sólo por Mycroft que no lo hacía. Aún no se lo había pedido, pero Greg debía adivinar qué clase de conversación habían tenido. No era tan estúpido como Sherlock decía.

 

John regresó a la habitación de Sherlock, sólo con la mirada molesta de la doctora encima de su espalda. Las enfermeras lo miraban de otra forma, más profesional… y hasta enternecida. Él las ignoró y volvió a sentarse junto a Sherlock, tomando su mano.

 

–No te arrestaron…–.

 

John sonrió.

 

–Eso es un poco obvio, ¿te sientes bien?–.

 

–Me puse un poco nervioso cuando te fuiste, así que pedí algo de morfina–.

 

–¿Y…?– enarcó una ceja y miró a todas partes. –¿Te la dieron? ¿Así como así?

 

–Me la dieron… O es sólo un placebo– dijo. –De cualquier forma, funciona.

 

–Claro…– suspiró. –Estarás aquí toda la noche, ¿sabes?

 

–Tú también–.

 

–No– mintió amistosamente. –Me iré a casa.

 

–Mientes– Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados, así que cuando lo aseguraba sólo lo hacía para convencerse a sí mismo. No había visto que John realmente estaba mintiendo.

 

–Sherlock…–.

 

–John– el detective habló al mismo tiempo, y su amigo le cedió la palabra. Sus largos dedos se entrelazaron con los otros. –Hay algo importante que debo decirte…

 

John sintió sus mejillas encenderse al entender por qué las enfermeras lo miraban así, cómo los miraban a ambos en realidad.

 

–Sherlock–.

 

–Es importante–.

 

–Lo sé, pero… ¿no puede esperar?–.

 

–No, lo encontré– dijo, totalmente convencido. –Vi tu nombre.

 

John abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y una sonrisa entreabierta se asomó sobre sus labios.

 

–¿Mi… mi nombre?– a pesar de todo, trató de contenerse y restarle importancia. –Sherlock, no. No es el momento…

 

–Es importante– insistió de nuevo. –Para ti.

 

–Lo sé– suspiró, echando una mirada rápida a las enfermeras que no despegaban sus ojos de ellos. Aún así se tragó su orgullo y lo dijo de nuevo. –Tú eres más importante, Sherlock.

 

El detective sonrió. Se sentía bien escucharlo, y sentirlo real.

 

–Es la rubia– dijo, contento y desanimado al mismo tiempo. No quería que John se alejara de él, pero sería lo mejor.

 

–No me importa, Sherlock–.

 

–Hay dos, pero es la que se acercó a hablar conmigo…–.

 

–No la vi bien–.

 

–Puedo señalarla–.

 

–Señalar es de mala educación–.

 

–Tiene tu nombre en su hombro, apenas lo cubre el uniforme– estiró su brazo por encima del hombro de John, pero él no se giró. –Es ella.

 

–No voy a ver, Sherlock–.

 

–Se llama Mary–.

 

–Te odio–.

 

–De nada– dijo, y volvió a apoyar el brazo en el colchón. John se giró brevemente, y la enfermera le sonrió. –Es ella. Es agradable.

 

–No hay forma de asegurarse–.

 

–No hasta que la invites a salir…–.

 

–Creí haberte dicho que abandonaras el caso, Sherlock–.

 

–No podía dejarlo sin resolver–.

 

John echó una última mirada hacia atrás, mientras las enfermeras se retiraban. La doctora también lo hizo. No sabía a dónde iban, pero agradecía que se fueran –sobretodo la doctora–, necesitaba un momento a solas con Sherlock.

 

Y ahora que lo tenía, no recordaba qué iba a decir.

 

Su corazón latía fuerte por la posibilidad de que la dueña de su nombre estuviera bajo el mismo techo que él. No era nada certero, pero se sentía como cuando habían comenzado a investigar. Esperanzado.

 

Pero por otra parte, sus sentimientos se habían hecho más fuertes por Sherlock. Sentimientos de preocupación, por supuesto. De eso trataba de convencerse, todo había surgido por el estado en que vino el detective esa noche.

 

Una parte de él, quería correr tras la enfermera rubia, tras Mary. Otra, quería seguir sosteniendo la mano de Sherlock. Cualquiera de los dos podía ser su alma gemela, ambos provocaban emociones fuertes en él y eso hacían las almas gemelas, ¿no? Provocar emociones fuertes. Intensas.

 

Todo era culpa de Sherlock por ilusionarlo. Ni siquiera conocía a Mary. Sólo era Sherlock el que le estaba haciendo sentir así.

 

–Mycroft…– dijo finalmente. Apretó su agarre sobre los dedos de Sherlock, asegurándose que, por esa noche, se quedaría con él. –Él dijo que puede hacer algo respecto a Moriarty.

 

–¿Eso dijo?– alzó ambas cejas, sin sentirse sorprendido ni esperanzado. –Temo que sólo trataba de hacerte sentir mejor.

 

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Moriarty que lo hace tan especial?–.

 

–Un nombre– Sherlock confesó a medias, con la mirada vacía.

 

John frunció el ceño.

 

–Todos tenemos un nombre– bueno, quizás no era la persona más apropiada para decir eso. –Casi todos tienen un nombre, ¿por qué el suyo lo hace impune?

 

Sherlock apretó los labios. No podía decirle que era el suyo. No podía decirle que Moriarty estaba en todo su derecho de _‘reclamar’_ a su alma gemela. No era impune, pero llevarlo a un juicio era más que inútil. Y tanto él como Mycroft lo sabían, pero John no.

 

–Oh, Dios mío, Sherlock– resopló y soltó su mano. –No quieres entregarlo…

 

–John…–.

 

John no le hizo caso esta vez.

 

Con que a eso se refería Mycroft cuando hablaba de _“hacerlo razonar”._ El mismo Sherlock le había dicho que eso había pasado más veces. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego de preocuparse por alguien que buscaba y disfrutaba su propia destrucción?

 

No sabía qué había sido todo eso en el departamento, o en el taxi, o en la entrada de emergencias. Pero no le importaba saberlo, nunca había tenido un gran sentido de curiosidad.

 

Creía que eran amigos. Incluso creía que sentía algo más fuerte por él. Pero mejor se iba antes de que Sherlock pudiera seguir enredando su mente y sus emociones.


	9. IX. Sorry

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Sherlock no se sentía mucho mejor. Se había sometido a todo el protocolo necesario y sólo había sido un poco más tedioso de lo que pensaba, sólo un poco. Pero, a pesar de haber superado la peor parte de la noche, no había podido dormir demasiado bien.

 

Y le hubiera gustado culpar a John por ello, pero no podía hacerlo.

 

Era el rastro de Moriarty el que lo mantenía despierto y alerta. Podía sentir su mano, las dos, su tacto vacío y espectral recreándose sobre su piel sin la necesidad de que realmente estuviera ahí. No podía sentirse cómodo con su propio cuerpo, y la voz del criminal era un eco interminable en su mente. Repetía una y otra y otra vez lo que le había dicho toda la noche, lo que le decía todas las noches que se veían.

 

La ausencia de John, la forma en que se había marchado tan molesto antes de las pruebas, también era doloroso. John había creído en él y en una solución, había intentado ayudarlo ofreciéndole la intervención de Mycroft. Su hermano sabía lo inútil que era un juicio contra Moriarty, y aún así dejó que él fuera el que destruyera las ilusiones de John.

 

No quería decir que todo era culpa de Mycroft.

 

De una u otra forma, fuera quien fuera el culpable, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando se convenció de que, en la mañana, John volvería a estar a su lado. Sentado junto a la camilla, quizás durmiendo con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que no iba a perdonarlo ni esperaba que lo hiciera, pero sabía que no iba a dejarlo solo en ese estado. Era John Watson, su doctor y su amigo.

 

La voz de Moriarty se atenuó hasta desaparecer, reemplazada por los graciosos ronquidos de John. Los había escuchado tantas veces que ahora podía recordarlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Y en algún momento, el tacto espectral del criminal también desapareció, reemplazado por un suave zarandeo sobre su hombro. Casi… **real**.

 

–Buenos días, Sherlock– era Mary, ofreciéndole una sonrisa abierta desde arriba. Sherlock contuvo un suspiro decepcionado, y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. –¿Cómo te sientes? Puedo volver más tarde si te sientes mal o incómodo, sólo espero que no sea por mí.

 

–No…– dijo y se irguió sobre el colchón. Parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces, sólo para darse cuenta que no había dormido casi nada. –¿Realmente puede?

 

Mary levantó la vista de su anotador y entrecerró un poco los ojos, que no tenían mucho mejor aspecto que los suyos. Debía estar tan cansada como él.

 

–¿Puedo qué?–.

 

–Volver más tarde– dijo. –Ha estado aquí toda la noche, atendiéndome, igual que sus compañeras. No sé si sólo es la primera en llegar, o si es la única que está dispuesta a quedarse aquí hasta _‘más tarde’_. Me arriesgaría a decir que éste ya no es su turno…– eso era lo obvio. Necesitaba la respuesta a otra pregunta. –¿Por qué?

 

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se desvelaba por él? Claro que no podía ser estrictamente por él. Sabía que era por alguien más, alguien cercano a él. Sabía perfectamente que Mary estaba esperando a John.

 

No sabía por qué, ¿acaso había sentido alguna conexión especial que la había obligado a quedarse hasta que él regresara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía eso? Él lo había sentido alguna vez, sí, ¿pero por qué debía ser Mary? ¿Por qué por John? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no podría haberse equivocado?

 

–Bueno…, tu doctora a cargo creyó que sería mejor para ti que vieras una cara amigable cuando despertaras– respondió Mary, echando por tierra sus conclusiones. Sherlock suspiró con algo de alivio. Entonces Mary no había regresado por John. –Sí me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

 

–Sí, sí–.

 

–Me pediste que te mostrara mi hombro– continuó ella. –Viste unas letras, te llamó la atención y… viste mi nombre. O bueno, el de tu amigo– la sonrisa de Mary vaciló cuando lo dijo en voz alta. – _John Watson…_

 

Exactamente.

 

Mary sí tenía el nombre de John, pero aún era probable que estuviera equivocado. Y la parte más egoísta de él, deseaba estarlo por primera vez. No quería que John se alejara de él cuando encontrara a su alma gemela, sabía que eso era lo que pasaría en cuanto resolviera su caso, pero no estaba listo para perderlo. No ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca, y que quizás ya lo había ahuyentado demasiado.

 

Sherlock volvió a la realidad con un ceño fingidamente fruncido.

 

–¿No te atrae?– preguntó, quizás sonando más esperanzado de lo debido. –Es decir, no es el hombre más atractivo del mundo…

 

–Sí, no– rió. –Ese no es el problema.

 

Él enarcó una ceja.

 

–¿Hay un problema?–.

 

–Pues sí, ¿qué puedo pensar de un hombre que deja solo a su amigo en esta situación?– suspiró. –En serio creímos que se quedaría, por lo menos hasta que terminaran las pruebas, ustedes dos se veían… cercanos– Sherlock no dijo nada por ese último comentario. John quizás sí lo hubiera hecho, para aclarar que no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo. Pero John no estaba ahí, y él no quería corregir a Mary. –Creo que sólo es un idiota…

 

–No, creo que sólo estaba cansado– dijo, esbozando una sonrisa suave. No quería perder a John, pero tampoco quería que Mary lo creyera una mala persona. No deseaba quitarle su única oportunidad a su amigo. Y por otro lado, era cierto, John no era una mala persona en absoluto. Iba a volver, en cualquier momento. –¿Lo has visto…, Mary?

 

Ella suspiró decepcionada y negó con la cabeza.

 

–Lo siento, Sherlock–.

 

–Está bien…– no sonrió esta vez, sólo exhaló un susurro desganado. –Gracias.

 

Mary se disculpó una vez más, por algo que efectivamente no era su culpa, y estuvo a punto de retirarse en silencio. Hizo algo de ruido y unas muecas entretenidas en el proceso, pero al final sus dedos se cerraron sobre el picaporte y tiró hacia adentro. Se despidió una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la habitación, la sonrisa de la primera visita del día la detuvo en su lugar.

 

–Oh, ¿hola? ¿Disculpe?–.

 

Su sorpresa llamó la atención de Sherlock. Él entrecerró los ojos, pero no podía ver demasiado desde su posición, sólo el perfil de Mary. No podía ver quién la había detenido, y tampoco alcanzaba a escuchar del todo las palabras que los dos intercambiaban. Era una conversación cortés, pero no lo suficientemente torpe para que se tratara de John.

 

Cuando la conversación se prolongó demasiado, se irguió sobre el colchón y echó un vistazo. Sólo un pequeño vistazo… a los pétalos que se rozaban con un elegante traje de hombre.

_“Voy a dejarte ir, Sherlock”_ había dicho Moriarty. _“Buscarás a tu preciado John, entrarás al hospital y… no sé, quizás te deje unas flores mañana”_.

 

Flores… Las flores de Moriarty.

 

–Sherlock– Mary canturreó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos pero no de sus temores. –Hay alguien que quiere verte.

 

–¿Quién?... – su voz salió en un susurro demasiado apagado, apenas él se había escuchado. –Mary, no… –ella estaba haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre con las flores. –Por favor.

 

Su garganta se cerró con su última súplica, mientras la voz de Mary se alejaba por el pasillo. La voz le cayó al fondo del estómago cuando el hombre cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Su cuerpo entero se tensó sobre la camilla, incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma, completamente indefenso.

 

Trató de cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración.

 

No estaba listo para otro ataque. No **quería** otro ataque. Pero si no podía evitarlo, de todas formas Moriarty ya le había susurrado el truco muchas veces, _‘todo era menos doloroso si dejaba de resistirse’_.

 

–Soy yo, Sherlock– el detective abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alivio cuando lo escuchó, justo a tiempo para verlo dejar las flores a sus pies. –De parte de Jim Moriarty, me temo– suspiró pesado. –Buenos días, hermano querido.

****

* * *

****

Después de un breve saludo, los hermanos Holmes salieron de la habitación y merodearon juntos por el hospital, apenas intercambiando un par de palabras. Sherlock no sentía la necesidad de hablar mucho y Mycroft se limitaba a observarlo, estudiarlo como él hacía con otras personas. Lo analizaba en silencio y veía lo que nadie más podía ver.

 

¿Y qué veía? Sólo a un hombre devastado e incompleto.

 

Su hermanito podía ser algo infantil y sacarlo de quicio algunas veces, a él y a un buen número de personas más, pero no se trataba de eso. Sherlock estaba incompleto… a pesar de estar completo.

 

Sherlock tenía a su alma gemela a una llamada de distancia y no todos podían presumir algo así.

 

Hoy en día, era muy difícil encontrar al verdadero amor de su vida, con tantos nombres repetidos y millones de personas en el mundo. Ni siquiera él –ni con todo el poder del Gobierno Británico– había podido encontrarlo aún. Pero Mycroft lo aceptaba y ya, había aprendido al mismo tiempo que su hermanito que los cuentos de hadas no existían o no eran para todos.

 

Sin embargo, otros más desesperados que él, no se preocupaban si la otra persona era la indicada o sólo era uno más del montón de nombres repetidos. Muchos se engañaban a sí mismos, y acababan sintiendo algo que no debían sentir por la persona equivocada. Quizás eran felices. Quizás podrían haberlo sido más.

 

Pero Sherlock era más _‘afortunado’_ que ellos una vez más. Él sí sabía cuál era _su_ Jim Moriarty.

 

Y a pesar de tantas ventajas, nunca existió un cuento de hadas.

 

Su alma gemela lo había encontrado y él había encontrado a su alma gemela. Mientras uno vivía un sueño hecho realidad –producto de una insana obsesión–, el otro vivía en una constante pesadilla.

 

Al final del día, o en la mañana del siguiente, sólo Mycroft podía leerlo como a un libro. Antes y ahora, sólo él podía ver toda la angustia y el dolor que su hermano no dejaba a la simple vista de otros.

 

–Creo que tenemos un par de cosas que platicar, Sherlock– Mycroft se detuvo frente a la cafetería y estiró elegantemente su brazo. –¿Nos sentamos?

 

Sherlock no dijo nada y sólo lo siguió. Y, sorprendentemente, tampoco hizo algún comentario sobre la comida o sobre su peso.

 

Los dos se acomodaron en un rincón apartado y estiraron sus brazos sobre la mesa. Le dejaron un menú a cada uno, pero ninguno levantó el suyo. Moriarty nunca les abría el apetito y sólo estaban ahí por una razón: hablar.

 

–¿Cómo te sientes?–.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?–.

 

–Porque nos importas, Sherlock– su hermanito resopló y él le sonrió con cierta alerta de reproche en sus labios. –Si algún día dices _‘se sintió bien’_ , entonces sí estaremos en graves problemas. La oportunidad de un juicio justo pasará de ser escaza a ser nula.

 

–Un juicio– repitió Sherlock en un siseo, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante. El volumen de su voz bajó a un susurro ronco. –Metiste esa estúpida idea en la cabeza de John.

 

Mycroft endureció su mirada.

 

–No es estúpido, Sherlock–.

 

–Sabes tan bien como yo lo inútil que es y aún así lo alentaste, apuesto a que le dijiste que funcionaría–.

 

–Nunca le dije que funcionaría– replicó. –Sólo le dije que podía intentarlo, si eso lo hacía sentir mejor… y por supuesto, si tú accedías.

 

¿Si él accedía?

 

Sherlock volvió a erguirse lentamente en su lugar, algo aturdido por las palabras de Mycroft. No quería reconocerlo, pero todo parecía apuntar a la más absurda de las conclusiones, hacia el mismo malentendido que había tenido con John anoche. Sólo que ahora, no le importaba destrozar las ilusiones que sabía que su hermano no tenía respecto a las almas gemelas.

 

–¿Crees que voy a negarme?–.

 

–Desgraciadamente, lo sé–.

 

–Pero crees que voy a negarme para proteger a Moriarty– resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. –Creí que tú, mejor que cualquiera, entendería mis razones para negarme a un juicio inútil.

 

–Lo entendía, al principio, Sherlock– Mycroft juntó sus dos manos sobre la mesa e irguió más su espalda. –La primera vez, todas las primeras veces, estabas mortalmente aterrado y dolido…

 

–Fue muy doloroso, sí– dijo, omitiendo la otra palabra. _Aterrado_. –Y para tu información, sigue siendo doloroso, Mycroft.

 

–Creo que los dos sabemos de qué clase de dolor hablamos– Sherlock miró a otro lado. No sólo dolor físico, por supuesto. Se sentía como idiota cuando Mycroft se lo recordaba. –Eras muy joven aún, tenías miedo y tu alma gemela te hacía daño. Aún sentías algo por él, por supuesto, era la persona con la que debías estar, el _indicado_ – suspiró pesado. –No ibas a entregarlo. Y lo entendía, yo también creía en esas cosas en ese tiempo.

 

Sherlock volvió a mirarlo.

 

–Y en algún momento dejaste de creerlas…–.

 

–Igual que tú– sonrió de lado. –, cuando abriste los ojos y dejaste de sentir algo por Moriarty. Estaba orgulloso, y al fin me sentía capaz de ayudarte– sus dedos se enlazaron sobre la mesa distraídamente, mientras exhalaba otro suspiro. –Lamentablemente, nunca me dejaste hacerlo.

 

Sherlock lo reconoció con un suave cabeceo.

 

No era del todo cierto, Mycroft sí lo había cuidado durante un tiempo, cuando alcanzó un alto rango de poder. Había logrado intimidar temporalmente a Jim, pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que éste también creciera y madurara como criminal.

 

Y muchas veces, el crimen lograba burlar a la ley.

 

Al final, Moriarty se había vuelto más poderoso que su hermano. Mycroft volvió a saborear ese amargo sentimiento de impotencia, mientras él era reclamado una y otra vez.

 

–Se lo dije a John– dijo Mycroft, y Sherlock levantó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre. –Me preocupo por ti. Constantemente. –ninguno dijo nada después de eso, pero esa pausa incómoda no duró demasiado. Mycroft se inclinó sutilmente hacia adelante, y estrujó sus dedos sobre la mesa. Por alguna razón, también bajó la voz. –No creo que un juicio sea del todo inútil, Sherlock.

 

El detective entrecerró los ojos.

 

–Tiene mi nombre, no necesita nada más… Excepto que yo tenga el suyo, claro– su vista volvió a caer brevemente. –No me ayudas a sentirme mejor, Mycroft.

 

–Lo sé, no espero que ‘recibas justicia’ o algo similar. Es imposible, los dos lo sabemos–.

 

–Eres el mejor hermano del mundo– comentó con sarcasmo. –¿A dónde quieres llegar?

 

–Moriarty es un criminal, tiene cientos y cientos de cargos sobre sus hombros. Deberá pagar por todos y cada uno de ellos, tarde o temprano–.

 

–Cargos que nunca se le reconocieron– replicó. –Tal vez sí a sus clientes, pero no a él. Nunca a él, no es estúpido.

 

–Ninguno de sus clientes va a delatarlo…–.

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

–Ninguno que aprecie su vida… Otra vez, es inútil–.

 

Mycroft movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y de regreso. No estaba de acuerdo con él, ¿pero cuándo habían estado de acuerdo en algo?

 

–No necesitamos a sus clientes– dijo. –Sería ideal, pero de todas formas matará al que lo delate. Lo que necesitamos… es una víctima– su hermano frunció el ceño. –Una víctima viva, por supuesto, Sherlock.

 

–¿Qué diferencia hay con el cliente? Matará a **cualquiera** que amenace su identidad–.

 

La sonrisa de Mycroft creció.

 

–¿No lo ves? Ya tenemos una víctima– Sherlock trató de deducirlo en silencio por su cuenta. Mycroft continuó, a cada segundo más sonriente y seguro. –Y la particularidad de esta víctima, Sherlock, es que, pase lo que pase…, nunca la matará.

 

–Yo…– musitó. –Jim no va a matarme porque soy su… _eso_.

 

–Su alma gemela– no fue más fácil para Mycroft completar su sentencia. –Nadie mata al amor de su vida, mucho menos alguien tan posesivo como Moriarty.

 

–Pero es inútil– murmuró con voz desganada. –Soy víctima de sólo uno de sus delitos, no puedo señalarlo como una mente criminal, no tengo pruebas. Iremos a un juicio, verán nuestros nombres y…  –su garganta se apretó con cada palabra. –…no pasará absolutamente nada. Quizás no me mate –sus manos temblaban sobre la mesa, pero se esforzaba por mantener su voz firme. –, pero me **castigará**. Y créeme, a estas alturas, la muerte me resultaría mucho más liberadora.

 

La sonrisa de Mycroft se disolvió mientras bajaba la cabeza. Le dio tiempo a Sherlock de recomponerse. Él también trató de hacer lo mismo, procesar las palabras cargadas de angustia y falso sarcasmo del hermano que no podía proteger y que estaba diciéndole, sutilmente, que prefería morir a ser tomado una vez más.

 

–Lo siento, Sherlock…– dijo, otra vez impotente. –Sabía que no podía convencerte, tal vez porque yo también creo que es inútil. Por eso le pedí a John que lo intentara…– Sherlock no dijo nada. Mycroft suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. –¿Dónde está él ahora?

 

* * *

 

John no estaba menos molesto con Sherlock esa mañana, pero sí durmió muy mal a causa de él, si es que en algún momento había logrado hacerlo. Toda la noche se la había pasado reprendiéndose como la Sra. Hudson lo hacía ahora que le había contado todo.

 

–No puedo creer lo que has hecho, John– resopló indignada, con una mano apoyada dramáticamente sobre su pecho. –Sherlock está solo e indefenso, ¿y a ti te pareció el mejor momento de abandonarlo? ¿No aprendiste nada de las telenovelas que miramos ayer?

 

–Esto no es una telenovela, Sra. Hudson– suspiró él. –Y en segundo lugar, me fui porque Sherlock no quería mi ayuda. Le ofrecí una solución, pero creo que le tiene mucho apego a… Moriarty…

 

–Qué cosas tan horribles dices–.

 

–Es cierto– John le dio un gran sorbo a su café. –Él mismo me dijo que eso había pasado más veces, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar de eso? Si ha pasado durante tanto tiempo, tantas veces… ¿Por qué nunca lo detuvo?– la Sra. Hudson entreabrió los labios, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Ella tampoco tenía una respuesta. –Lo siento, no veo… ninguna explicación lógica.

 

A decir verdad, sí. Tenía una en mente y anoche también la había reconocido, pero ahora no quería recordarla. Era difícil para él procesar la sola idea de que a Sherlock le gustara esa clase de relación enfermiza. Eso era básicamente lo que había concluido, que Sherlock… en verdad disfrutaba la compañía de Moriarty.

 

Claro que no lo entendía.

 

Podía entender que Sherlock no creyera en las almas gemelas, como se lo había dicho varias veces, pero no podía entender cómo prefería ese tipo de relación con Moriarty a tener una vida sana y feliz con su pareja predestinada. ¿Quién podía preferir a un criminal abusador por encima de su alma gemela? Y si ese no fuera el caso, ¿qué otra explicación había?

 

La Sra. Hudson suspiró.

 

–Todavía siguen siendo amigos, ¿verdad?– dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –No veo por qué no puedas ir a ver cómo está. Aún puedes preocuparte por él.

 

John no quiso iniciar ni prolongar una discusión, principalmente porque no había nada que discutir. En verdad quería ir a ver a Sherlock, saber cómo estaba. A pesar de todo, y tal y como decía la Sra. Hudson, sí podía seguir preocupándose por él… aún cuando no aceptara su ayuda.

 

–Sí…, tiene razón– John miró a la Sra. Hudson y se despidió de ella con un abrazo breve. –Volveré más tarde.

 

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras él recogía su abrigo y se lo colgaba al hombro.

 

–¡Envíale mis saludos!– tuvo que levantar la voz para que la escuchara, John bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

 

Debía haber ido antes.

 

Debía haber olvidado su enfado y haber estado ahí para cuando su amigo abriera los ojos.

 

* * *

 

Cuando finalmente llegó al hospital, John tuvo que quitarse de encima a algunos enfermeros. Había llegado empapado por la lluvia, desarreglado por la prisa y con todo el cansancio de una mala noche cargado en su rostro. No debía tener el mejor de los aspectos, pero tenía que ver a Sherlock.

 

Tenía que pedirle perdón por haberlo dejado solo anoche, y tenía que estar ahí para él ahora. Sabía, y le molestaba, que aún no aceptaría su ayuda, pero eran amigos. Aún.

 

–Sherlock– entró a la habitación sin tocar, pero adentro no había nadie con quien disculparse. –¿Sherlock? Oh, maldición…

 

Miró sobre sus hombros y detrás de su espalda, giró sobre sí mismo varias veces y su amigo aún no estaba ahí. Su ropa aún estaba doblada sobre una silla en un rincón apartado, y no podía ir demasiado lejos sin ella. O eso quería creer.

 

Trató de esperar un minuto o dos, pero nada cambió. Consideró llamar a Mycroft, pero si lo hacía entonces ya había fracasado dos veces cuidando de su hermano, realmente no estaba ansioso por escucharlo decir que lo había defraudado.

 

No tenía muchas opciones, y sólo le quedaba buscarlo por todo el hospital. En verdad lo estaba considerando, hasta que Mary entró a la habitación.

 

–Oh, tú debes ser John– ella titubeó antes de estrechar su mano, puede que le hubiera dejado una mala impresión anoche, abandonando a su amigo, y no podía culparla. –Sí, sé quién eres, Sherlock… me habló mucho de ti.

 

–¿En serio?– una sonrisa demasiado torpe brotó de sus labios, pero se obligó a concentrarse. –Ehm, ¿Sherlock…?

 

–Él está desayunando, estoy… casi segura– ella rió y él también. –No, sí… Está aquí, en alguna parte. No debe tardar en regresar, tiene que volver por su ropa en algún momento.

 

–Sí, sí, él… ama esa bufanda–.

 

John asintió y miró de nuevo hacia la pila de ropa doblada, pero esta vez se percató de algo más. Todavía no podía dejar de sonreír, pero su estómago se apretó cuando vio las flores a un lado de la camilla.

 

Mary frunció el ceño y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 

–¿Estás bien?– sólo ahora se daba cuenta de su aspecto, como lo habían hecho otros enfermeros. –Puedo…

 

–No, no, no– John le restó importancia con un ademán, y usó la misma mano para cerrar un puño sobre sus labios. –Ehm, ¿son para Sherlock?

 

Mary miró encima de su hombro y vio las flores.

 

–Oh, sí, alguien vino a verlo esta mañana temprano–.

 

–Alguien…– John no esperaba que Mary supiera quién. Simplemente asintió y se acercó a las flores, deteniéndose a leer la etiqueta que descansaba entre ellas: _“buenos días, Sherl. -JM”_. –Jim Moriarty…

 

No necesitaba ser un genio para deducirlo.

 

Sherlock le había dicho el nombre de Moriarty antes, y era éste el que había dejado las flores. Y, probablemente, también era él el que había ido a verlo esa mañana temprano, como había dicho Mary. Quizás, justo ahora, Sherlock estaba desayunando con Moriarty como si lo de anoche sólo le hubiera afectado a él.

 

John ya no sabía qué clase de juego enfermizo tenían entre los dos, pero no quería formar parte de él.

 

–Mary…– sus ojos cayeron otra vez sobre ella. Por alguna razón, se sentía bien saber que su nombre estaba sobre la piel de esa mujer. Nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra. –Esto puede parecerte poco apropiado, pero…

 

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar,

 

Sherlock entró primero y detrás de él no estaba Moriarty, sino Mycroft. Las flores podían ser de parte del criminal, pero el detective no había estado desayunando con él.

 

John vaciló entre pedirle una cita a Mary y disculparse con Sherlock.

 

–Anoche…– se giró hacia Sherlock. –, no estuve bien, no fui un buen amigo– Mary pasó a un segundo plano. –Lo siento, Sherlock.

 

El detective no respondió con algo más que una sonrisa suave, que John no pudo evitar corresponder de inmediato.

 

Mycroft habló detrás de su hermano.

 

–Gracias, John– dijo, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos. –Y créeme, nos complace informarte que Sherlock ha cambiado de opinión.

 

–¿Cambiar de opinión?– John frunció el ceño y Sherlock asintió.

 

–Así es, John– reprimió un suspiro lo mejor que pudo. –Mycroft y yo estuvimos platicando sobre un juicio y… podría resultar– era mentira, pero si eso hacía sentir mejor o más útil a John… había acordado con Mycroft que lo haría. Sólo por John. –La verdad, no debí rechazarte o dudar anoche… Necesito tu ayuda.

 

John sonrió abiertamente y vaciló un poco antes de abrazarlo. Sherlock no se tensó en absoluto, como tal vez lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona. Sintió la calidez de John, todo su afecto y apoyo, y quiso corresponderle, pero éste se separó con una disculpa, alegando que no quería ponerlo incómodo.

 

Sherlock no dijo nada, y John parecía olvidarse parcialmente de Mary. Ella siguió en la habitación con ellos, pero él no pareció recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir antes de que Sherlock llegara.

 

–Ehm, ¿te llamo… después?– dijo, presionando sus dedos contra su nuca, nervioso.

 

–Claro– ella sonrió y le dictó pacientemente el número.

 

Mycroft arrastró a su hermano hasta un rincón apartado, alcanzándole su ropa también y evitando mirarlo cuando empezó a cambiarse.

 

–Recuerda, no puedes proteger a John por siempre– dijo, mientras veía de reojo el nombre del criminal en la piel de su hermano. –Si Moriarty usa ese as bajo la manga, lo sabrá. John…– suspiró. –…se volverá como nosotros.

 

Sherlock miró hacia Mary y John, intercambiando sonrisas y murmullos. Su cuento de hadas existía, ella era la indicada. A diferencia de Mycroft, John había encontrado a su alma gemela. Y a diferencia de Moriarty, Mary era buena.

 

John iba a estar bien si tenía a Mary, aún cuando supiera que no todo resultaba como él creía. Sólo debía mirar a su alma gemela, y recordarse que su mundo sí funcionaba. No como el suyo con Moriarty.

 

–Daré la orden para que lo rastreen y lo capturen– le informó Mycroft. Sherlock ya estaba completamente vestido, enredando la bufanda en su cuello. –Te llamaré cuando sea momento del juicio.

 

Sherlock asintió mientras su hermano abandonaba la habitación. Se giró hacia la puerta para verlo marcharse, y en el proceso también vio a Mary y John compartir su primer beso.

 

–Oh…– trató de ignorar el dolor agudo en su pecho. –Eso fue rápido.

 

Los dos se disculparon con una risa nerviosa. Mary se marchó y John se acercó a él, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

 

Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

 

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–.

 

–Te ayudo– dijo. –Porque puedes caminar, ¿cierto? Pero… tal vez… duele. ¿Es muy incómodo para ti?

 

–No…– sonrió de lado. Se sentía bien tener la mano de John sobre su espalda baja, sus dedos presionando el nombre de Moriarty y fingir, por un segundo, que no estaba ahí. –Tienes razón, todavía… duele. Gracias, John.

 

–Creo que ahora yo me siento incómodo– rió. –¿Crees que la gente hable si nos ve caminando así?

 

–Definitivamente–.

 

John resopló, pero lejos de estar molesto.

 

–Que Moriarty lo sepa entonces– Sherlock se paralizó en su lugar.

 

–¿Que sepa qué?... –.

 

–Que ahora… Sherlock Holmes está bajo mi protección–.


	10. X. Soulmate

Sherlock no sabía si debía estar preguntándose  **eso**. Su mente, tan prodigiosa como era, podía recordar y recrear muchas cosas, absolutamente todo quedaba almacenado en su palacio mental. Y así como recordaba cada detalle de la fatídica noche con Moriarty, de todas y cada una de ellas, también podía recordar nítidamente el beso entre Mary y John.

 

Eso sí que había dolido. Y por alguna razón, seguía doliendo. Todavía sentía ese frío afilado que lo atravesó al instante en que los vio, dos personas que apenas se conocían habían saltado a la boca del otro sin ninguna explicación y de un segundo a otro. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

 

Claro que estaba feliz por John, estaba esforzándose por comportarse como un buen amigo, pero necesitaba saber por qué había pasado y por qué le afectaba tanto. Quería creer que la incógnita, el simple hecho de no entender, era lo único que lo abrumaba, pero sabía que no era así. Sabía que su pecho dolía por otra razón.

 

–¿Sabes? Mycroft va a estar muy ocupado– John lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Y los dos sabemos cuánto puede tardar un juicio. Aunque tratándose de Moriarty, todo debería fluir más rápido, pero…– hizo una mueca y resopló. –temo que el jurado sólo conocerá una parte de él. ¿Estarás bien con eso?

 

Sherlock bajó los párpados y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

 

–Sí, está… bien– asintió despacio y se acomodó en el sillón de John. Se sentía extraño darle la espalda a la cocina, lo usual era verla por encima del hombro del otro, aunque eso no era ni remotamente importante. Sólo trataba de mantenerse distraído. –Moriarty no será una gran mente criminal en ese juzgado– dijo. –Mycroft me lo advirtió, sólo será… ehm, un… un…

 

John frunció un poco el ceño, no era usual escucharlo titubear.

 

–¿Estás bien?– lo preguntó suavemente, estirando su mano sobre su frente. Sus labios se torcieron en distintas expresiones, no debía ser muy bueno tomando la temperatura de la gente. O, tal vez, él estaba preocupantemente acalorado. John hizo otra mueca antes de separarse. –Quizás nos apresuramos en irnos del hospital…

 

–No, no, estoy bien–.

 

–Sí, lo estás, pero…– suspiró, casi triste. O culpable. Incluso  _afectado_. –No hablo físicamente, Sherlock. Quiero decir, quizás, si nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo, te habrían asignado un profesional. Un psicólogo o algo.

 

–En ese caso, nos fuimos justo a tiempo, ¿no crees?– dijo. –No me fascina la idea de que alguien que apenas puede manejar su vida, pretenda decirme cómo controlar la mía.

 

John infló las mejillas y exhaló otro suspiro pesado. No tenía ánimos de discutir, y no quería preguntarse demasiado por qué Sherlock rehusaba cualquier tipo de ayuda.

 

Apuntó hacia su frente, y observó en voz alta:

 

–Te pusiste muy tenso cuando te toqué–.

 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y asintió despacio, reconocía que había sido así.

 

No importaba qué tan cómodo se sintiera con John, o si algún día deseaba que lo tocara, su cuerpo siempre iba a responder al tacto de Moriarty. Era difícil para él olvidar las manos del criminal sobre cada rincón de su piel, cada parte que había apretado y pellizcado, reclamándola como suya.

 

Y si bien sus ojos podían distinguir los dedos de John de los de Jim, su cuerpo simplemente no.

 

Él sabía que John no iba a lastimarlo, pero su cuerpo no.

 

–Tienes razón…– John levantó las dos cejas, sorprendido, y él agregó de inmediato: –Algo. Tienes algo de razón, John, no te entusiasmes.

 

–¿Tengo razón… en que necesitas ayuda?–.

 

–No exactamente– resopló. –Tienes razón en que estoy un poco tenso, pero es perfectamente normal. Me lleva un par de meses reponerme– mentía, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo había sido, en realidad, la última vez que se había sentido cómodo? –Como sea, yo… lo siento, John.

 

–¿Lo sient…? Sherlock, no, no tienes que disculparte–.

 

–¿No?–.

 

–No, para nada– dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Mira, es… es por esto que creo que necesitas ayuda. ¿Por qué deberías disculparte por algo que no puedes controlar?

 

Sherlock vaciló un poco antes de responder.

 

–Pensé que era lo que querías escuchar– algo en la dolorosa mueca de John, le dijo que había escogido la peor de las respuestas. –Oh.

 

–Está bien, Sherlock– suspiró. –¿Por qué deberías decirme algo que  _quisiera_ escuchar? Es decir, no soy Moriarty– él puso los ojos en blanco y hundió sus dedos en sus rizos. Ya adivinaba que John lo razonaría de esa forma. –No voy a lastimarte…, a menos que me provoques.

 

Sherlock levantó la cabeza de sus manos y enarcó una ceja.

 

–Eso no es muy profesional…, doctor–.

 

–Lo sé– rió bajo, pero no pidió disculpas. Sherlock no le reclamó una, le gustaba escucharlo reír. Y a la vez, asumía que John sabía que no debía burlarse una situación así y que la culpa ya empezaba a carcomerle las entrañas. –Lo siento, eso estuvo mal. Muy mal– tenía la mano sobre el estómago cuando se disculpó. Un nudo de culpa, tal y como había pensado, en sus entrañas. Era divertido analizarlo. Observarlo. –La cosa es, Sherlock, que nunca voy a lastimarte, ¿sí? No tienes que decirme lo que quiero escuchar ni nada de eso. Sólo… ehm, sé tú mismo. Puedes ser tú mismo conmigo.

 

Sherlock limitó su respuesta a un cabeceo y una sonrisa suave.

 

–Gracias, John–.

 

Éste le devolvió el mismo gesto, los dos se sonrieron mutuamente hasta que se volvió incómodo. Sherlock podía seguir todo el día, pero John no, fue el primero en desviar la mirada y romper el contacto visual.

 

–¿Entonces estás bien?–.

 

–Estoy bien, doctor– John sonreía un poco incómodo cada vez que lo llamaba así. En lo personal, a él le gustaba escuchar su propia voz, profunda, arrastrando su título de una forma casi irónica o burlona. –Y también estoy… pensando.

 

–Oh– John enarcó las dos cejas. –¿Puedo saber en qué?

 

–Hmm, tal vez–.

 

–Sherlock– endurecer un poco su voz no iba a hacerlo hablar más rápido, pero le gustaba verlo intentar. –Sherlock, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

 

–Nunca te había visto tan curioso, John– observó. –Ni siquiera en los casos más interesantes…

 

–Sí, bueno, esto es un poco más importante–.

 

–No pienso en Moriarty, si eso es lo que te preocupa– le aseguró, y lo escuchó exhalar aliviado. Era algo triste que pensara eso, y sí sabía bastante bien lo que pensaba, que amaba a Jim o se sentía apegado a él. Llevaría su tiempo convencerlo de lo contrario. –Como sea, estaba pensando en Mary.

 

John parpadeó rápido varias veces.

 

–¿Mary?–.

 

–La enfermera, sí– dijo. –Aunque, pensaba más en… el beso– John miró nervioso a otro lado. –Cuando los vi dije…  _‘Oh, eso fue rápido’._

 

–Sí, te escuchamos–.

 

–Sí– ahora fue su turno de mirar a otro lado. –Creí que sólo lo había pensado– miró de regreso a John y éste estaba más tenso que nunca… y él sabía de tensiones. –De verdad fue rápido.

 

–U-un poco, sí– al menos lo reconoció. –¿Hay… algún problema?–.

 

–¿Problema? No, en absoluto, pero…–.

 

–Oh, por favor, ¿ _‘pero’_?–.

 

–No te exaltes, John, el interrogatorio apenas empieza–.

 

–¿Y por qué estoy en un interrogatorio?–.

 

–Investigación– dijo, cruzando sus dedos debajo de su mentón. –Dos personas que apenas se conocen se besan de la nada… Oh, John, por supuesto que hay un  ** _‘pero’_** – esperaba sonar arrogante, molesto o incluso desagradable. Pero no quería sonar celoso, porque no lo estaba. Sólo quería saber…–¿Por qué?

 

–¿Por qué  _qué_?–.

 

–¿Por qué besar a alguien a quien no conoces?– John se sonrojó un poco, se escuchaba mal cuando lo decía así. Pero Sherlock malinterpretó ese rubor con otra clase de vergüenza. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y exhaló: –Oh, ya entiendo… Ella te besó a ti.

 

–¿Qué? ¡No! Sherlock…– se tomó una pausa para contener la respiración. No podía creer que tuviera que explicarlo. –Fue un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, nos besamos al mismo tiempo. Fue… espontáneo– sus palabras arrastraron lentamente una sonrisa torpe, escondida detrás de su ceño fruncido. –Creo que tenías razón. Mary… es mi alma gemela.

 

–Alma gemela…– él bajó brevemente la vista. –¿al menos sabes cuál es su apellido?

 

–Hmm, no… Aún–.

 

–¿Es casada?–.

 

–No… No lo sé, Sherlock, ¿no puedes estar feliz por mí?– esa había sido otra forma amable de decirle que no le rebuscara demasiado el asunto. Era importante, claro, pero ya lo averiguaría a su tiempo. –O al menos, podrías ponerte feliz por ti mismo, porque… lo hiciste. La encontraste.

 

Sherlock no se sentía tan orgulloso como John creía. Sí, había resuelto un enigma muy complejo. Sí, le había dado a la mujer de su vida. Pero no se sentía bien. La misma ráfaga helada que lo golpeó en el hospital, cuando los vio besarse, lo golpeaba otra vez ahora.

 

Y John seguía hablando sin perder la sonrisa.

 

–Ahora– rió nervioso. –, creo que podría haber recordado un nombre tan sencillo como  _‘Mary’_. Quizás algún día, no sé, simplemente lo hubiera recordado. Pero…– Sherlock se obligó a levantar el mentón y ofrecerle una sonrisa. –…me alegra haber contado contigo, tu ayuda, todo– quiso rodearlo en un abrazo, pero sus manos sólo se detuvieron inseguras en su cintura. Sherlock detestó haberse sobresaltado, porque John lo soltó de inmediato y se disculpó. La distancia todavía era absurdamente corta, y la sonrisa de John cada vez más grande. –Sólo quería darte las gracias, Sherlock. Tú… me devolviste algo que pensé que nunca iba a recuperar– suspiró, todavía sin poder creerlo. –Algún día te lo recompensaré, como sea que tú quieras, y aún así no será suficiente. Me devolviste a mi alma gemela.

 

–Bueno, nunca la perdiste– dijo. –Tendrías que haberla conocido para perderla. Y perderla para que te la devolviera.

 

–Acepta mis agradecimientos, Sherlock– fue casi una orden. –Por favor.

 

–Está bien, pero… ¿entonces puedo pedirte… lo que sea?–.

 

–Lo que sea que tú quieras, sí–.

 

Sherlock no lo meditó demasiado, no había demasiadas cosas que pudiera o se atreviera a pedirle. Por el momento, se conformaría con una.

 

–¿Por qué?–.

 

John frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Por… qué?–.

 

–Lo que más quiero ahora es entender– se explicó. –¿Por qué la besaste? ¿Por qué ella te besó a ti? ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido.

 

–Sherlock– John rió, aunque no como si estuviera burlándose de él, o tal vez sí. Un poco. –¿En serio eso es lo que quieres?

 

–¿Acaso puedo pedir otra cosa?–.

 

–Claro, lo que tú quieras–.

 

Esta vez, Sherlock lo meditó un poco más. No iba a cambiar su primera petición, pero sí quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar… o cuántas posibilidades tenía.

 

–¿Una cita?–.

 

–Si puedes soportarme–.

 

–Hmm, no, te he visto en tus citas…– dijo, y probó con otra cosa. Algo un poco más personal–¿Un beso?

 

John ni siquiera lo meditó, porque no lo tomó en serio.

 

–Un beso– rió a carcajadas. –Ehm, no… Bueno, si es lo que realmente quieres, podría hacer un esfuerzo. Pero no ahora.

 

–¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tal si lo quiero ahora?–.

 

–No, no quieres– su sonrisa cayó en una mueca que buscaba suavizar sus palabras. –Ahora no. Necesitas algo de reposo de… la intimidad física– trató de aconsejarle eso como amigo, más que como doctor. –Tal vez cuando te sientas más cómodo con eso, puedas preguntármelo de nuevo.

 

–Y accederás, supongo–.

 

John resopló.

 

–Sí, tendré que hacerlo– sus palabras quedaron colgadas de un silencio incómodo. Un silencio que le obligó a preguntarse si eso había sido sólo una broma o algo más. –Sherlock…, tú no quieres besarme… ¿o sí?

 

–N…no– sonrió de lado, tragándose los nervios. –Era sólo una prueba, quería saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar– John pareció relajarse con esa explicación. Y él agregó: –Fue divertido.

 

–Algo…–.

 

–Algo, sí–.

 

–Para ti– eso lo murmuró un poco más bajo, pero sabía que Sherlock lo había escuchado. Ahora que tenía a Mary, a su verdadera y única alma gemela, le aturdía un poco la idea de besar a alguien más, hombre o mujer, Sherlock o no. No se sentía correcto y, definitivamente, no hubiera podido cumplirle ese deseo a su amigo, a quien le debía todo lo que tenía. –Entonces…– carraspeó fuerte. –¿sólo quieres saber por qué nos besamos?

 

–¿Qué?– a esa altura de la conversación, y con tantas pausas de por medio, Sherlock había olvidado lo que le había pedido en primer lugar. –Oh– ahora lo recordaba. El gran  _por qué_. –Eso, claro. Me quedo con eso.

 

–Eso, está bien– John asintió, con una sonrisa tranquila otra vez en sus labios. –La verdad…, es más simple de lo que crees, Sherlock– dijo. –Mary y yo somos almas gemelas, se supone que tengamos esta clase de  _‘impulsos’_.

 

–Impulsos…–.

 

–Ehm, impulsos, sí– John le respondió a pesar de que no le había preguntando nada. Sólo había repetido esa repugnante palabra. Él sabía de  **impulsos**. Cuando Moriarty lo tomó por primera vez, lo había hecho cegado por eso mismo, esa fuerte conexión que culminaba en el arrebato de un beso o, en otros casos, en algo mucho peor. –Es… normal, perfectamente normal.

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca y John se apresuró a explicarle.

 

–Verás, cuando estás con esa persona especial, sólo… lo sabes– está bien, explicarlo no era tan sencillo. –Ehm…

 

–Ya lo sé, John– dijo, ahorrándole la explicación. –Sólo puedes verla a ella, quieres estar más cerca suyo, estrechar su mano más tiempo cuando la saludas o abrazarla si se te da la afortunada oportunidad. Me sé el cuento.

 

–No es un cuento, Sherlock. Es real– suspiró, pero no molesto con él, sino como lo haría cualquier enamorado. –Algún día lo entenderás, cuando encuentres a esa persona especial.

 

Sherlock estrujó sus dedos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

 

–John…– iba a arriesgarse a preguntar. –¿Qué tal si no hubieras querido ese beso?

 

Tal y como esperaba, su primera respuesta fue una expresión aturdida y confundida.

 

–Ehm, no entiendo, ¿por qué no iba a querer?–.

 

–Quizás no estabas listo…– murmuró con aire de tristeza. –Tal vez no sabías besar y no  **querías**  aprender todavía.

 

–Bueno…– John infló las mejillas y resopló. Después de una breve meditación, se giró de nuevo hacia él con una sonrisa abierta. –Supongo que habría sido una agradable sorpresa, y que esa persona especial te instruya… no sé, es mi alma gemela, ¿qué tanto podría molestarme?

 

–Pero no te molesta– Sherlock lo corrigió, no insertándose a sí mismo sino a sus emociones. –Al menos, no puedes molestarte al principio. Sólo te duele.

 

–¿Me duele?–.

 

–La persona que se supone que te ama sabía que no estabas preparado, y aún así actuó bajo sus ‘impulsos’ y te besó a la fuerza, ¿no te duele?–.

 

John apenas lo pensó unos segundos. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía imaginar una realidad en donde eso era algo malo. Nunca podía serlo… si venía de esa persona especial.

 

–Es… mi alma gemela– frunció el ceño. –¿Por qué me dolería? ¿A qué estamos jugando?

 

Sherlock contuvo un suspiro decepcionado y bajó la vista.

 

–Nada…– dijo y se dejó caer en el sofá, estirando todo su cuerpo en él y dándole la espalda a John. –Creo que necesito dormir.

 

–Sherlock…– éste sintió la mano del doctor sobre su hombro, su voz consolándolo. –Cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela…, todo estará bien. No va a lastimarte, no va a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres y… sí, vas a  **querer** besarlo. O… ehm, besarla. Vas a estar listo y, si no lo estás, él o ella te esperará.

_“Pobre John…”_ no podía evitar pensar. Trataba de animarlo, pero ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba. Y, en gran parte, era su culpa por no abrirse con él, decirle de una vez por todas que Moriarty era su alma gemela y no todos tenían el final feliz que él había encontrado con Mary.

 

Su pecho y su estómago se apretaban de una forma extraña cuando lo pensaba, cuando sentía esas agudas punzadas de celos. Sus dedos se estiraron sobre su abdomen y ascendieron hasta la parte de su corazón. Nada mitigó el dolor.

 

Eso era  **totalmente** su culpa.

 

John nunca lo lastimaría a propósito.

 

Si tan sólo fuera tan sencillo decirle…

 

–Ya lo verás, Sherlock– continuó con voz suave y arrolladora a la vez. –Tu alma gemela va a ayudarte a superar a Moriarty.

 

Finalmente, se despidió con una última palmada sobre su hombro y le dejó la sala entera para lo último que hubiera querido en ese momento: estar solo.

 

* * *

 

–Entonces, ¿cómo está Sherlock?– preguntó Mary, mientras John jalaba caballerosamente una silla para que se sentara. No le hubiera gustado que sus conversaciones siempre empezaran de la misma forma, pero agradecía la genuina preocupación que mostraba por su amigo. –¿John?

 

–Sí, ehm…– resopló y tomó el lugar frente a ella. –No lo sé– habían pasado días, incluso semanas, y aún no sabía cómo se sentía Sherlock. –Dijo que podía superar esto solo, que, en realidad, no había nada nuevo que superar… Y creo que lo hizo, digo, es el mismo de siempre.

 

–Ya veo…– Mary debía pensar lo mismo que él, que no era bueno que Sherlock lidiara con eso solo, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer además de ofrecerle su ayuda una y otra vez? No mucho. Y presionarlo o asfixiarlo no era la respuesta. –De casualidad, ¿siguen trabajando juntos?

 

–Oh, sí– una sonrisa fugaz escapó de sus labios. –Sí, eso lo distrae un poco. Bastante. Se ve más… feliz, ¿sabes?

 

Mary le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

–Genial, casos interesantes, supongo. ¿Ya escribiste sobre alguno?–.

 

–La verdad no…– suspiró pesado. –No son casos…  _interesantes_. Hasta son fáciles de resolver.

 

–Oh, ¿resolviste alguno?–.

 

–Está bien, son fáciles de resolver para Sherlock– reafirmó, teniendo que admitir ese detalle. –Lo que digo es que no son del tipo de casos que le llaman la atención, o que le gustan. Resolverlos no le llevó más de unas pocas horas, y la mayor parte del tiempo sólo estuvimos en un taxi, yendo de un lado a otro.

 

–Pero dijiste que se veía feliz–.

 

–Sí…– tenía que meditar sobre eso. ¿Realmente lo había visto  **feliz**? Esos casos absurdamente sencillos solían molestarle más de lo que le alegraban. –Quizás… es otra cosa lo que lo hace feliz…

 

Mary cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y lo escuchó con atención. John se detuvo cuando pensó que ella sabía la respuesta, o tenía una idea más aproximada que la suya. No iba a preguntárselo ahora, esperaría a que lo corrigiera si estaba mal.

 

–Creo que Sherlock está enamorado de alguien– dijo. –Claro, tan enamorado como alguien como él puede estar… No sé, es extraño. Estos casos sencillos y esa felicidad inexplicable, su apuro por volver al trabajo– suspiró. –Creo que podría ser Lestrade.

 

–Lestrade– Mary trató de repetirlo sin carcajear. –Vaya… ¿esa es tu teoría?

 

–Suena descabellado, pero sí– dijo, aventurándose con la explicación más lógica que había encontrado. –Verás, Lestrade tiene el apellido  _‘Holmes’_ , lo vi.

 

–Está bien, no voy a preguntar cómo lo viste–.

 

–Estaba en su brazo, fue una casualidad–.

 

–Bromeo, John– rió. –Sigue, por favor.

 

–Bien– resopló de buen humor. –A Sherlock no le pagan por nada de lo que hace, ¿verdad? Ayuda a la policía. Lestrade lo supervisa. Sherlock se molesta cuando no es él el que está cargo. Él tiene su nombre, ¿qué más se puede deducir?

 

–Bueno, que Sherlock hace su trabajo por diversión– comenzó a enumerar. –Que hay una delgada línea entre ayudar y humillar a la policía. Que, tal vez, Lestrade tiene un ojo encima de él por otra razón. Que Sherlock se molesta cuando no tiene a algún conocido cerca. Y finalmente, que él no es el único  _‘Holmes’_  que conocemos, ¿no?

 

John frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

 

–¿Crees que es Mycroft?–.

 

Mary se encogió de hombros.

 

–Piénsalo– dijo. –Si es Mycroft, ¿por qué no podría pedirle, amablemente, a su alma gemela que tuviera un ojo encima sobre su hermano?

 

Había algunas cosas que todavía no encajaban, Mycroft nunca había presumido tener a su alma gemela a su lado, y definitivamente no lucía como la clase de hombre que la hubiera encontrado. Pero tal vez sí era la clase de hombre que podía sacar alguna clase de provecho de la policía, sólo para tener una idea de si su hermano menor estaba bien.

 

Ni Mary ni él eran Sherlock para deducirlo todo, pero estaba seguro que la teoría de ella debía ser más acertada que la suya.  _“Sherlock Holmes enamorado de un hombre del que ni siquiera se molestaba aprender bien su nombre”_  ¿en qué estaba pensando?

 

–Supongo que tienes razón– dijo, derrotado. –No tengo idea de por qué Sherlock estaba feliz…

 

–Bueno…– Mary bajó brevemente la cabeza, para ocultar esa sonrisa traicionera. –Tu teoría no estaba tan mal encaminada.

 

Él levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja.

 

–¿Ah, no?–.

 

–No, creo que Sherlock sí está enamorado de alguien. Del trabajo, que no importa cuán sencillo o complicado sea, le gusta estar con esa persona–.

 

–Pues no muchas personas trabajan con nosotros…– dijo. Mary no podía creer que realmente tuviera que pensarlo tanto. –¿Molly? No, no puede ser ella.

 

–No es ella–.

 

John parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces.

 

–¿Tú…? ¿Tú lo sabes?–.

 

–No lo sé, sólo observo– la expresión confundida que hizo después, le dijo a Mary que no iba a reconocerlo. No ahora. –Eres tú.

 

–Y no te molesta para nada–.

 

–Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer?–.

 

–No sonreír demasiado, ¿tal vez?–.

 

–Lo siento– dijo, estirando su mano sobre la mesa y enlazando sus dedos con los de John. –Prometo que me molestaré cuando me traiciones.

 

John le respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

 

–No voy a traicionarte– levantó su mano en el aire para dejarle un beso sobre el dorso. –Eres mi alma gemela.

 

* * *

 

La puerta del 221B de Baker Street estaba abierta cuando John regresó de su cita con Mary. Era normal encontrarla así cuando la Sra. Hudson se entretenía hablando con alguna vecina de la cuadra, ella le advertía antes de sacar las llaves. Pero ni la Sra. Hudson ni ninguna otra persona estaban ahí, nunca había visto las calles tan desoladas.

 

No le dio demasiada importancia, y atribuyó la culpa a las nubes grises que se formaban en el cielo y que obligaban a la gente a quedarse en casa. Nada podía explicar todavía la puerta abierta del departamento. Como preocupación, desenfundó el arma que siempre llevaba en el cinturón –siempre estaba preparado para lo peor– y subió cautelosamente las escaleras.

 

De la misma forma que subió, abrió la puerta, cauteloso. Se detuvo unos segundos, con la mano sobre el picaporte, para escuchar unos golpes sobre la pared, repetitivos pero pausados. Tragó en seco y contuvo la respiración, empujó suavemente la puerta y entró rápido, estirando su brazo hacia donde había escuchado venir los golpes. El cañón de su arma acabó apuntándole a Sherlock.

 

–Dios mío, me asustaste…– resopló John.

 

–¿Asustado tú? Entraste sin avisar y apuntándome con un arma–.

 

–Pensé que había alguien adentro– respiró aliviado y dejó el arma sobre el escritorio. –Creo que la Sra. Hudson sólo dejó la puerta abierta…– no pudo ver la expresión de Sherlock, porque estaba ocupado quitándose el abrigo. Si lo hubiera visto, sabría que la Sra. Hudson no tenía nada que ver. –¿Sabes a dónde fue? ¿O cuándo volverá? Escuché que tenía nuevas recetas para Mary.

 

–No está en casa…– fue todo lo que pudo articular al principio, mientras ordenaba sus palabras. –No sé a dónde fue, probablemente… a fornicar con el carnicero. ¿La… la gente de su edad todavía hace eso?

 

–Sherlock, ¿estás bien?– preguntó John, mientras se sacaba los zapatos. –Te ves un poco… alterado– sabía que su amigo tenía sus días buenos y malos, pero este particularmente… era extraño.

 

Sherlock corroboró casi todas sus preocupaciones cuando se demoró en hablar, y cuando ni siquiera respondió a su pregunta.

 

–¿Cómo… te fue hoy con Mary, John?–.

 

–Está bien, eso sí es extraño, ¿qué está pasando?–.

 

–Muestro algo de interés, como cualquier amigo lo haría– se defendió. –¿Por qué eso es extraño? Además, me fascina escucharte hablar de ese cuento de hadas, es bueno para antes de dormir.

 

Sarcasmo. Sarcasmo casi hiriente. Probablemente, le dolía más a Sherlock decirlo, que a él escucharlo. Si Mary tenía razón y Sherlock estaba enamorado de él, entonces esos podían ser los celos hablando en su lugar. Pero nada explicaba todavía su comportamiento extraño.

 

–Sherlock…– se levantó del sofá para quedar a la misma altura que él, o bueno, casi. –Necesitas encontrar a tu alma gemela– sus palabras cayeron como una pila de ladrillos sobre el detective. –Tú me ayudaste a encontrar a la mía, déjame agradecerte… ayudándote a encontrar a la tuya.

 

Eso significaría que John leyera su nombre…

 

–No– dijo, apretando brevemente los párpados. –No, John, no quieres ayudarme.

 

–Sí quiero–.

 

–No lo entiend…–.

 

–Es una  ** _‘J’_** – le sonrió. Sherlock sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo estremecerse, ¿cómo lo sabía? –No te preocupes, no sé mucho más que eso. Pero es algo bueno para empezar.

 

La mente de John hizo un  _clic_ cuando recordó a Mary sugiriéndole que Sherlock estaba enamorado de alguien del “trabajo”, y que ese alguien era él. John Watson.  ** _‘J’_**.

 

Su estómago se apretó.

 

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Sí, su nombre podía estar repetido en cientos de personas alrededor del mundo, ¿pero por qué Sherlock? ¿Él lo había sabido todo el tiempo? ¿Entonces era Mary su alma gemela o no? Ella tenía su nombre, pero Sherlock también. Y la pierna que tenía el de uno de ellos dos, ya no estaba y volvía a atormentarle la intriga.

 

Necesitaba un respiro.

 

Sherlock lo vio asomarse a la ventana, y le ofreció una sonrisa triste a su espalda.

 

–Piensas que es tu nombre– adivinó, aunque no había mucho que adivinar. –Que soy tu alma gemela– John apoyó su frente sobre el vidrio. –Piensas eso y, aún así…, no me besaste.

 

–¿Cómo dices?–.

 

–Besaste a Mary porque creíste que era tu alma gemela– explicó sin ánimos. –El hecho de que no sientas ese mismo impulso conmigo, debería decirte que… no soy ninguna amenaza para ti o para ella.

 

John resopló fuerte y finalmente volvió a girarse.

 

–¿Es mi nombre?–.

 

–No importa qué nombre sea– Sherlock retrocedió los mismos pasos que John avanzaba hacia él, por lo menos hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta y la cerró. –No sientes ese impulso, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

 

–Sherlock, si tienes mi nombre… tengo que saberlo–.

 

–¿Por qué?–.

 

–Es mi nombre–.

 

–O el de otro John Watson–.

 

–¿Dice  _John Watson_?– algo estalló en su pecho cuando lo sugirió de esa forma. Ese dichoso ‘impulso’. Lo sentía ahora. Dio un paso más y la distancia entre los dos se hizo absurdamente corta. –Sherlock.

 

Éste sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando el doctor apoyó una mano sobre su cintura, mientras estiraba la otra sobre su rostro. Notaba su esfuerzo de ponerse de puntillas para igualar su altura. Y también lo vio humedecer sus labios. Los suyos respondieron de la misma, anhelando el primer contacto. Pero no así, no por la absurda ilusión de un nombre que  **no estaba ahí**.

 

–John…– suspiró, lo suficientemente abatido para que John cediera cualquier esfuerzo. –No es tu nombre, John…

 

Se separó de inmediato. La sangre corrió helada por el cuerpo de ambos.

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–Lo siento…–.

 

John apoyó dos dedos sobre sus párpados y volvió a darle la espalda. Su estómago se apretaba más que antes. Si no era su nombre, ¿por qué había sentido el mismo impulso que con Mary? ¿Por qué Sherlock jugaba con él de esa manera? Necesitaba muchas respuestas, pero sólo había una que deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

 

–¿Cuál es el nombre, Sherlock?– suspiró, serio. –Sólo… sólo dame un nombre y te dejaré en paz.

 

Sherlock no necesitó separar los labios para responder. De hecho, su respuesta estaba saliendo de la ducha justo ahora. Su respuesta había dejado la puerta del departamento abierta.

 

–¡Oh, Dr. Watson!– Moriarty lo saludó, una sonrisa abierta contra una expresión aturdida. –Sherlock habla tanto de usted, las veces que gritó su nombre la última vez, uf– rió. John finalmente lo reconoció.

 

–Moriarty– dijo, con la mandíbula apretada.

 

–Un placer– sonrió de lado y John apretó un puño. Jim miró a Sherlock, y notó el pequeño rubor que el doctor había dejado en él. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y resopló. –¿No sabes que no debes jugar con los juguetes que no son tuyos, Johnny? Quiero decir, podemos compartir, pero sería cortés preguntar primero.

 

–¡Sherlock no es un juguete!..., señor Moriarty–.

 

–Tal vez no, pero es  **mío** –.

 

John entrecerró los ojos y lo siguió con la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron en alerta cuando se acercó a Sherlock.

 

–¡Aléjate de él!–.

 

–Oh– Moriarty rió. –Está bien, entonces… Sherlock, date la vuelta y muéstrale tú.

 

–Sherlock, no– John vio cómo comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, la bufanda, el saco y la camisa cayeron sobre el suelo. –Sherlock, no tienes que hacer nada de lo que te diga.

 

La mirada de su amigo fue ausente, se limitó a obedecer a Moriarty porque John no iba a poder protegerlo todo el tiempo. Y el castigo de desobedecerlo... simplemente no quería soportarlo.

 

–Lo siento, John–.

 

–Sherlock…–.

 

Éste le dio la espalda y, finalmente, le enseñó el nombre de su alma gemela. Era el mismo nombre de la persona que le había causado tanto daño, el hombre riendo a carcajadas a su lado.

 

John no podía entenderlo.

_Su cuento de hadas se derrumbó._


	11. XI. You need me. Or you are nothing.

–No…– John lo tenía frente a sus ojos y todavía no podía creerlo. No importaba cuántas veces parpadeara o con cuánta fuerza lo hiciera. El nombre escrito en la espalda de Sherlock, su alma gemela… –No, no puede… ser.

 

Simplemente, era imposible que fuera Moriarty, la _‘J’_ no podía –no **debía** – significar _‘James Moriarty’_. Y no porque, durante unos escasos segundos, había deseado que el nombre de Sherlock fuera el suyo, no porque esperaba que la _‘J’_ significara _‘John Watson’_.

 

Sí, le había dolido, todas y cada una de las letras. Se sentía terriblemente desilusionado y aturdido, porque sí había sentido el impulso de besarlo, en verdad había sentido que Sherlock podía ser su alma gemela aunque fuera sólo por unos segundos. Pero eso iba mucho más allá de él, había otra cosa mucho más importante.

 

Moriarty no podía ser la pareja predestinada de Sherlock. No tenía sentido, él mismo había visto –y lo veía ahora de nuevo– al detective devastado por el criminal, ya fuera por su presencia o por su sola mención. Y eso no era lo que debía hacerle sentir esa persona especial.

 

Miedo.

 

Angustia.

 

Rabia.

 

Absolutamente nada de eso encajaba con lo que él había sentido antes por Sherlock… o con lo que se suponía que sentía por Mary. De una u otra forma, **no estaba bien** , se suponía que el alma gemela debía transmitir seguridad, felicidad y… _amor_. Pero no había nada de eso entre los dos hombres frente a él, no había ni una pizca de afecto entre la mirada que se sostenían ahora.

 

John había visto a muchas personas encontrar el verdadero amor antes que él, reconocía una pareja predestinada cuando la veía, pero Sherlock y Moriarty… Ninguno parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba. O al menos, no Sherlock…

 

Sherlock no estaba bien. Tal vez no estaba quebrándose frente a John, como ya lo había hecho una vez, pero tampoco estaba tratando de mantenerse firme. Incluso la involuntaria y dolida expresión de John podía romperlo si se atrevía a mirarlo, pero no lo hacía. No ahora que había destruido su mundo, todo en lo que creía se había derrumbado por su culpa.

 

Y su propio mundo estaba cayendo ahora también. Otra vez.

 

Tenía que enfrentar los hechos que había intentado esquivar, que Moriarty era su alma gemela y, **nunca** , nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso. No importaba lo que verdaderamente sintiera por él, nadie discutía con las letras sobre la piel. No importaba cuánto amara a John, era irrelevante. Tuviera el nombre que tuviera, John nunca iba a aceptarlo si no tenía el _suyo_ , porque no eran almas gemelas. No estaban destinados el uno al otro.

 

Ahora, uno de esos dos hechos pesaba más que el otro, pero Sherlock no podía identificar cuál. Tener a Jim y estar siempre a su merced… O ser perfectamente consciente de que John nunca iba a corresponderlo… Que Moriarty siempre sería su alma gemela o que John nunca lo sería, sonaban similar, pero sólo una estaba lastimándolo y destruyendo lo poco que le quedaba de compostura. Las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse sobre sus pómulos.

 

–Oh, Sherlock– Moriarty se acercó a él, estirando una mano detrás de su espalda y otra sobre su pecho. Él se tensó de inmediato y respiró con fuerza, el aire que exhaló salió de forma entrecortada, al borde del punto de quiebre. –Shh, shh– canturreó Jim, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre la piel del detective, hasta detenerse todos juntos sobre la zona que sabía que tenía su nombre y que le hacía sentir orgulloso. –No llores cuando hay visitas, Sherlock.

 

–A-alto– John suplicó con la poca voz que encontró atorada en su garganta. –Por favor, basta– quiso sonar más firme cuando Moriarty se giró a verlo con una expresión, falsamente, sorprendida. –¿Por qué… haces esto?

 

El criminal resopló.

 

–¿No tienes alma gemela, John?– la pregunta lo hirió. Su mente estaba demasiado enredada, ya no sabía si lo que tenía con Mary era real. O si lo que había sentido por Sherlock había sido real. Su mundo estaba desmoronándose y no necesitaba que Moriarty se lo refregara en la cara. –Si tienes una…, deberías saber que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

 

No podía estar hablando en serio.

 

Nadie, pero **nadie** , podía ser tan… insensible.

 

Sádico.

 

–No…– movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se aclaró la garganta. –No es así.

 

–Sí lo es. De lo contrario, ¿cuál es el punto de tener a alguien que te amará, hagas lo que hagas… si no lo aprovechas?–.

 

–Eres un monstruo–.

 

–Sherlock me ama– continuó y sonrió abiertamente, girándose un instante para rodear los hombros del detective y acercarlo a ellos dos. –Dilo, Sherl, dile a Johnny cuánto me amas.

 

Con mucho esfuerzo, el detective levantó la mirada y entreabrió los labios.

 

–John…–.

 

–Sherlock, no…– John miró a otro lado y resopló. Moriarty siguió alentando a Sherlock a decirlo, primero con una voz dulce que sólo él se creía y, después, con un tono cargado de autoridad. Cuando John se giró de nuevo, el criminal soltó una fuerte bofetada sobre la mejilla del detective. –¡Oye!– la sangre hirvió en sus venas y trató de interponerse, pero en cuanto dio un paso al frente, Moriarty puso a Sherlock de rodillas y cerró un puño firme sobre su cabello. Su otra mano amenazaba con soltar la toalla amarrada a su cintura. –Dios mío…

 

Moriarty rió y empujó un poco sus caderas, presionando el rostro del detective contra su miembro todavía cubierto. John cerró un puño a un costado, todavía más furioso pero igual de impotente.

 

–Un paso más, Johnny, y se la haré tragar justo enfrente de ti– le advirtió. –Ahora, por favor, déjalo terminar de hablar, ¡o usaré esa linda boquita que tiene para algo más!

 

–No puedes… No puedes obligarlo–.

 

–Obligarlo sería forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiere– Sherlock quiso bajar la cabeza, pero Moriarty tiró de su cabello y lo hizo mirar a John directamente a los ojos. –Pero Sherlock quiere. Él… _quiere_ decirlo, ¿no es así, mi amor?

 

–No quiero escucharlo– John lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera balbucear algo. El criminal lo miró y él suspiró. –Sé… sé lo que Sherlock siente por ti, no necesito escucharlo– Moriarty abrió la boca en una gran sonrisa satisfecha, pero Sherlock lo miró abatido y desconcertado, como si quisiera decirle, o más bien gritarle, que **no** amaba a ese hombre.

 

–¿Escuchaste eso, Sherl? John aprueba lo nuestro–.

 

–No lo apruebo– replicó el doctor. –El hecho de que Sherlock no pueda despegarse de ti, no significa que lo que tienen… esté bien. Sigues siendo un monstruo y no mereces un alma gemela. Ni siquiera puedo creer que tengas una.

 

Moriarty volvió a sonreír, nuevamente sorprendido.

 

–Oh, vaya, eso es atrevido, pero, ¿por qué no? ¿Porque soy un chico malo? Hay muchos chicos malos ahí afuera, Johnny– dijo, sin darle tiempo a protestar. –¿Sabes? Sherlock no es muy distinto a mí– se encogió de hombros y una risa cruel acompañó el movimiento. –Bueno, eso es obvio, ¿no? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro– John apretó de nuevo un puño al lado de su pierna y miró a su amigo, herido por cada palabra del criminal… o por otra cosa, porque no parecía estar escuchándolo. John no entendía qué seguía haciendo ahí, por qué no se lo llevaba consigo y llamaba a Lestrade para que se llevaran a ese maniático cuanto antes. –Sherlock también es un chico malo, que no te engañe, Johnny.

 

Él se tomó su tiempo para despegar la vista del detective, y volver a centrarse en el criminal.

 

–¿Cómo dices?... –.

 

–Hace cosas malas también. Sucias, en realidad– dijo, entre carcajadas. –Aunque admito que eso es en parte mi culpa, yo le digo que lo haga.

 

–Basta…–.

 

–Es muy obediente, te encantaría–.

 

–Dije basta–.

 

–Es un buen chico, cuando quiere serlo– sonrió, desafiando la paciencia del doctor. –Pero también es muy malo. Es egoísta. Y me temo que tú lo has vuelto así, John.

 

Su expresión cambió de enojada a confundida.

 

–¿Yo?–.

 

–Claro. Mira, yo no soy egoísta. Sherlock sí lo es, ¿ya ves cómo nos complementamos?– rió en medio de su explicación. John no dijo nada. –Como sea, su egoísmo estaba controlado antes de que tú llegaras. Teníamos un trato, podíamos darnos ciertos lujos y probar distintas posiciones y tamaños, con la condición de nunca olvidar a quién pertenecíamos. Y Sherlock no se quejaba… demasiado– _retorcido_. Era la única palabra que podía explicar el razonamiento de Moriarty. –Creí que por fin estaba acostumbrándose a nuestros encuentros casuales, pero empezó a desafiarme. ¿Puedes creer que me haya dicho que necesitaba su espacio?

 

–Puedo– murmuró con la mandíbula apretada. –Es lógico.

 

–No hay _‘espacio’_ entre dos almas gemelas, ¿o sí? No es lógico– John no replicó nada esta vez. No tenía mucho sentido razonar con un loco. Ahora, sólo quería encontrar la forma de quitarlo de encima de Sherlock. –¿Sabes cuándo empezó a desafiarme, John?– inquirió y no le dio tiempo a responder. –Cuando te conoció. Sabía, vagamente, que estaba ayudando a alguien a encontrar el nombre perdido de su alma gemela.

 

–A mí…–.

 

–Sí, y la premisa era romántica, lo admito– rió. –Nunca pensé que un cliente más lo haría cambiar así. Pero no era un cliente más, ¿no? No, mi Sherlock… esta vez, se enamoró de alguien más y creyó que podía desafiarme– resopló y tiró con fuerza del cabello del detective, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. –Lo corregí, por supuesto, pero de todas formas me preocupó… Porque, John, **mi** Sherlock se enamoró de alguien más. ¿Entiendes eso?

 

John asintió pausadamente, distraído por las expresiones de dolor de su amigo.

 

–S…sí–.

 

–¿Entiendes que está enamorado de ti?–.

 

Tanto Moriarty como Sherlock esperaron expectantes la respuesta de John, pero la voz de éste fue opacada por las sirenas de policía. Y en cuestión de un minuto o dos, Lestrade empujó la puerta y apuntó rápidamente al criminal. Moriarty no opuso resistencia alguna y se despidió del detective con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras la Sargento Donovan lo esposaba y le dictaba sus derechos.

 

John corrió a un lado de Sherlock y se arrodilló junto a él. Preguntarle si estaba bien era ridículo, no había nada que pudiera decir que fuera a arreglar las cosas. Simplemente, trató de ayudarlo a vestirse de nuevo, le alcanzó el saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

 

–John…– él seguía ocupado, buscando la camisa púrpura que también se había quitado. La había dejado caer detrás de su espalda…, podía sentir los ojos del doctor ahí. –John.

 

–Lo siento…–.

 

–La Sra. Hudson llamó– Lestrade carraspeó e interrumpió. –Estaba volviendo de hacer las compras y vio la puerta abierta. Temió lo peor y llamó a la policía. Mycroft ya fue informado y querrá… detalles de lo que pasó aquí.

 

Los dos asintieron sin decir nada. Lestrade sacó a su equipo del departamento y pidió que lo siguieran. John le avisó que lo alcanzarían, mientras ayudaba a Sherlock a ponerse de pie. El detective lo sujetó del brazo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

 

–John, hay algo que debo decirte– insistió, ahora que estaban solos y que parecía que no tendrían un momento similar en lo que quedaba del día. –No lo amo.

 

–Lo sé–.

 

Sherlock parpadeó.

 

–¿Lo sabes? Dijiste… que no querías escucharme porque sabías lo que yo sentía por Moriarty– dijo, tratando de razonarlo en voz alta. –Y te equivocabas.

 

–No me equivocaba–.

 

–No lo amo, John–.

 

–Y lo sé– suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa breve. –No quería escucharte decir que lo amabas, porque ya sabía lo que sentías. Yo… sabía que no lo amabas.

 

Sherlock se sintió agradablemente abrumado por las cálidas palabras de John, sus músculos se destensaron y sus facciones se suavizaron en una mueca más apacible.  Por un momento, había llegado a pensar que John en verdad creía que amaba a Moriarty. Era liberador saber que no.

 

–Vamos, no hagamos esperar a Lestrade–.

 

Todavía había algunos cabos sueltos que atar, pero ninguno de los dos iba a insistir ahora. John palmeó dos veces el hombro de su amigo, invitándolo a caminar delante de él. Y a pesar de que ahora había una gruesa tela impidiéndole ver, no podía dejar de pensar en el nombre que no era el suyo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sherlock estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a Mycroft, y se ofrecía sin inmutarse demasiado, como si fuera una conversación corriente entre los dos. Cuando se le pedía que le hablara a un oficial de verdad, revoleaba los ojos y resoplaba, alegando que había detalles que sólo su hermano podía entender.

 

John podía imaginarse qué clase de detalles eran, o al menos uno de ellos: el alma gemela. Los oficiales jamás creerían que su alma gemela hubiera tratado de hacerle daño. O tal vez, Sherlock ni siquiera podía confesar quién era el dueño de su nombre. Tal vez era algo que sólo Mycroft podía saber, porque al menos él se había enterado de la peor forma…

 

–Sigues pensando en eso– suspiró el detective. Los dos estaban en la sala de interrogatorios, ahora a solas, mientras esperaban a Mycroft. Sherlock estaba literalmente sentado sobre la mesa y los pies apoyados en la silla junto a John, éste se inclinó hacia adelante y suspiró también.

 

–Un poco– admitió John y estiró sus dedos sobre el grueso saco de su amigo. Él estaba ocupado encendiendo un cigarrillo y no le prestó atención. John presionó la tela un par de veces, justo sobre la zona donde estaba _ese_ nombre. Le daba rabia. No sabía por qué, pero le daba rabia. Y supo que había presionado de más cuando Sherlock se quejó. –L-lo siento…

 

–Estás obsesionado…–.

 

–No… No es eso–.

 

–¿Qué es?–.

 

–No sé–.

 

John suspiró y se desordenó el pelo. Sherlock acercó el cigarrillo a sus labios, pero lo alejó antes de siquiera llegar a tocarlo con ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la atormentada mente del doctor.

 

–John…, no sé qué sentiste en el departamento– justo en ese momento en que habían estado por besarse, cuando John estaba demasiado abstraído en una falsa ilusión de conclusiones precipitadas y él casi se había aprovechado de ello. Ahora que no había mucho más que perder, no le inmutaba demasiado reiterárselo: –No es tu nombre.

 

–Sentí algo por ti…–.

 

–Tú mismo lo leíste–.

 

–También sentiste algo por mí, Sherlock, lo sé–.

 

–No soy tu alma gemela–.

 

–¡Y lo sé!– John golpeó la mesa y Sherlock la sintió vibrar. El cigarrillo entre sus dedos tembló, pero no estaba asustado, sólo un poco aturdido. Moriarty también había sentido _algo_ la “primera vez”, había cedido a un impulso y lo había tomado a la fuerza. John no iba a hacer lo mismo. –Lo siento…– ahí estaba la prueba. John sólo estaba confundido y profundamente dolido. –Lo siento, Sherlock, es que… tengo mucho en que pensar.

 

Él no dijo nada. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, lo había vivido cuando había tenido que aceptar que su cuento de hadas no tenía un final feliz. Ahora, era John el que se sobaba la frente en un esfuerzo por procesar y comprender el **por qué** y **cómo** todo en lo que creía se había derrumbado.

 

No lo negaba, cada vez que John insistía en que sentía algo por él, su corazón latía fuerte y sus labios se entreabrían en un doloroso anhelo por corresponder. Y ese era el momento de fumar y mirar hacia otro lado, no podía permitirse creer que John _realmente_ estaba haciéndole una confesión de amor. Porque no era así.

 

Como ya había pensado, John estaba muy confundido ahora. Así como podía sentir algo por él, todavía sentía algo por Mary. Podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, podía adivinar lo que pensaba: si lo que sentía por él era real y ni siquiera estaban predestinados, ¿debería arriesgarse? ¿Sería más feliz? O si lo que sentía por Mary era real y ella era la indicada, ¿qué le garantizaba que serían felices? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué su relación sería muy distinta a la que él compartía con Moriarty?

 

John ahora tenía **_esa_** relación en la cabeza. El modelo ejemplar de una relación entre almas gemelas ahora era reemplazado por la cruda realidad de que no todo resultaba como uno quería. Ya no podía creer en ese mundo idóneo, donde un nombre sobre la piel garantizaba amor puro y eterno.

 

Y Sherlock sentía que era él el que se lo había quitado.

 

–Mary es una buena mujer– dijo, después de un largo silencio. John lo miró sin entender. –Deberías darle una oportunidad.

 

–¿Por qué?... –.

 

–Que mi relación con mi alma gemela no haya resultado bien, no significa que la tuya vaya a ser igual–.

 

–Alma gemela– John repitió con una carcajada amarga. –Ya no sé si creo en eso…– Sherlock sintió un nudo en el estómago, aparentemente tenía razón, John ya no creía. Había terminado de procesar todo lo que había visto esa tarde y había llegado a una dolorosa conclusión. –Te entiendo ahora.

 

Sherlock lo miró con los ojos apenas entrecerrados.

 

–¿Qué quieres decir?–.

 

–Siempre me pregunté por qué te resistías a encontrar al dueño de tu nombre, por qué estabas tan enfadado con el amor…– dijo. –Ahora lo entiendo. Tal vez yo también debería rendirme.

 

–N-no– sus labios temblaron, así como sus dedos, y nada sostuvo al cigarrillo que cayó inevitablemente al suelo. La puerta se abrió y tuvo que apagarlo con la suela del zapato, aunque de haber sabido que era Mycroft lo hubiera recogido de nuevo y se lo hubiera ofrecido.

 

–Sherlock, por favor, siéntate como una persona normal– Mycroft lo regañó y saludó a John con una sonrisa un poco más amable. Tomó el lugar opuesto a ellos y se sentó con un largo un suspiro, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa. –¿Cómo le ayudaron los detalles ahora, Dr. Watson?

 

–No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Mycroft–.

 

–Yo debería decir lo mismo– replicó, y su tono pasó gradualmente de sarcástico a serio. –Es casi una broma que haya habido otro ataque, después de todo lo que te dije– John apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Mycroft resopló y arrojó el informe de la denuncia sobre la mesa. –Esta vez fue un ataque psicológico, más o menos. Es una fortuna que mi hermano ya tenga unos tornillos sueltos y esto no le haya afectado en lo más mínimo, porque si dependiera de usted, Dr. Watson…

 

–No es culpa de John, Mycroft– intervino Sherlock, algo molesto. –Y si estamos buscando culpables, tenemos uno en común; Moriarty. Nadie más.

 

Mycroft miró a John unos prolongados segundos, antes de clavar su mirada fría en su hermano menor.

 

–Moriarty– suspiró. –Está detenido ahora, en la sala contigua, pero no seguirá así todo el día si no prestan su declaración.

 

–Y…yo– dijo John, enderezándose sobre la silla. –Yo puedo darla.

 

–No quise hablar en plural, John. Sherlock tiene que darla–.

 

–¿Qué? Pero no es bueno para él… recordarlo, ¿no?– la idea de que Sherlock tuviera que ‘revivirlo’ todo no le agradaba en absoluto. –Debe haber otra forma.

 

–Temo que sólo mi hermano sabe lo que pasó antes y después de… los _hechos_ , por decirlo así–.

 

John trató de protestar, pero Sherlock puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 

–Él tiene razón, John, no conoces la versión completa. Y estás demasiado afectado emocionalmente para recordar todo con precisión– dijo. –Déjamelo a mí.

 

–Espera, espera, ¿cuál versión completa? ¿Y qué es eso de que tú no estás afectado por todo esto? Porque si alguien debería sentirse afectado, eres tú, ¿acaso soy el único que reacciona como un ser humano?–.

 

–John, cuando llegaste, ¿recuerdas que Moriarty salía de la ducha?–.

 

John entrecerró los ojos y asintió despacio.

 

–Sí, de hecho, sí, ¿pero eso cómo…?– Sherlock no tuvo que explicarlo cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y brillaron de rabia. –Oh, Dios mío. ¿Él…?

 

–Sí–.

 

–¿Te…?–.

 

–Sí–.

 

–Te lastimó– era una forma gentil de decirlo. Esta vez, Sherlock limitó sus respuestas a un cabeceo, estaba casi seguro de que si John escuchaba otro ‘sí’ iba a estallar. –Otra vez. ¿Cuál es el problema de ese sujeto?

 

–Necesito hablar con él– dijo Sherlock, y John lo miró con la mandíbula abierta.

 

–Definitivamente no–.

 

–Es personal–.

 

–No te preocupes mucho por eso, hermano querido– suspiró Mycroft, mientras se levantaba de la silla. –Ya sabes que él siempre encuentra la forma de hablar contigo. Hasta entonces, sugiero que acompañes a Greg– estiró su brazo hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió a la par de sus palabras, Lestrade estaba esperando. –Dale tu declaración y presenta la denuncia formal, él te guiará. Te lo pido como el hermano preocupado que soy y porque un juicio suena plausible ahora.

 

Sherlock resopló y siguió al Inspector. John alcanzó a Mycroft en la puerta antes de que se fuera por el mismo camino.

 

–Mycroft. Mycroft–.

 

–¿Dr. Watson? No estamos en muy buenos términos ahora– dijo, sin girarse. –¿Qué quiere?

 

John apretó los labios, tragándose cualquier réplica a sus injustos comentarios.

 

–Sherlock quiere ver a Moriarty–.

 

–Lo sé, lo escuché. Pero son almas gemelas, eso es lo que hacen, ¿no?– ahora sí se giró, justo a tiempo para ver la expresión furiosa de John. –Yo no me preocuparía tanto, John.

 

–Ya veo que no…–.

 

–Moriarty será detenido. Si Sherlock quiere verlo, lo hará a través de un cristal o bajo la supervisión de la policía– dijo. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco a John cuando agregó: –Claro que no puedo asegurar que permanecerá mucho tiempo así. Él va a encontrar la forma de salir, tarde o temprano. Y, esta vez, espero que se prepare para cuando suceda, Dr. Watson.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Mycroft se marchó, John merodeó por la estación de policía hasta que la Sargento Donovan tuvo la amabilidad de decirle dónde se encontraban Lestrade y Sherlock. Por lo visto, no habían terminado de hablar, la puerta estaba cerrada y se vio obligado a esperar en el banquillo de afuera.

 

–Gracias– le dijo a la Sargento de todas formas. –Supongo que esperaré hasta que terminen.

 

–¿Le crees?– preguntó ella. –¿A Sherlock Holmes?

 

–¿Creerle qué… exactamente?–.

 

–Esto. Todo esto– John la vio balancear el informe delante de sus ojos. –Es decir, sabemos que le gusta llamar la atención, pero esto es un poco extremo.

 

–¿A qué te refieres con llamar la atención?– esperó no haberse escuchado tan enojado como se sentía. No quería ser descortés, pero… –Sherlock no está llamando la atención.

 

–Lo escuchamos por el vidrio. Declaró que su alma gemela abusó de él– rió seco y John sintió su pecho contraerse. ¿Cómo podía reírse de algo así? –Si me preguntas, es una forma un poco exagerada de admitir que le dolió su primera vez.

 

John apretó la mandíbula y un puño sobre su rodilla, pero se contuvo de replicar o de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse al día siguiente. Sally se despidió amable, como si no hubiera dicho nada grave. Pero antes de siquiera poder maldecirla a sus espaldas, la voz de otra mujer llegó para calmar su rabia.

 

–¡John!– era Mary. Y se sentía tan bien verla de nuevo. –Oh, John, vine tan rápido como pude– dijo, con la respiración agitada y el uniforme del hospital todavía puesto como evidencia de su preocupación. Ella estiró sus brazos sobre sus hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue breve, pero fue suficiente para John. Todavía quería creer que nada de eso le importaba ya, pero la calidez de su alma, de saber que la tenía y que había tenido la fortuna de que fuera alguien como Mary… se sentía bien. –Mycroft me dijo algunas cosas. ¿Sherlock está bien?

 

–S…sí, eso creo– John lanzó su pulgar sobre su hombro y trató de no pensar demasiado en que no le había preguntado primero si él estaba bien, aunque bueno, era Mycroft el que la había puesto al corriente. Y ellos dos no estaban en _‘buenos términos’_. –No es bueno para él “revivir” **todo** lo que pasó, pero… no sé, creo que hay cosas que Sherlock vio que yo no.

 

Mary asintió y no preguntó qué había pasado exactamente. John se lo agradeció en silencio, porque –de lo que sí había presenciado– no le apetecía recordar nada. Debía ser diez veces peor para Sherlock. Recordar la forma en que el criminal había amenazado con penetrar su boca, la forma en que trató de obligarlo a decir que lo amaba y cada palabra arrolladora, debía ser duro para él.

 

John suspiró y agregó:

 

–Al menos ahora son más optimistas con la idea de un juicio. Mycroft cree que podemos… llevar a cabo uno–.

 

–Y ganar– Mary entrecerró los ojos cuando no escuchó esa parte. –Dijo que iban a ganar, ¿no?– John bajó la cabeza y esa fue su única respuesta, la verdad no había escuchado en ningún momento que fueran a ganar. Mary miró hacia otro lado y ninguno dijo algo más, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Sherlock salió. Mary fue la primera en sobresaltarse y brincar del banquillo para abrazarlo. –Oh, Sherlock, lo siento tanto…

 

–Estoy bien– él trató de sonreír, a pesar de que el contacto lo estaba abrumando un poco. John la separó sutilmente de él, cuando notó su expresión incómoda.

 

–Sherlock necesita espacio, Mary–.

 

–Sí, sí– ella retrocedió varios pasos ahora. –Lo olvidé, eso no fue profesional.

 

Sherlock no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente forzó una sonrisa mientras alternaba la vista entre ella y John. Lestrade carraspeó a espaldas de los tres.

 

–Esta no es mi división– suspiró. –Pero estimo que el juicio empezará dentro de unas seis semanas o más. Pueden volver a casa.

 

–Mycroft te mantendrá informado– dijo Sherlock, como un hecho más que como una pregunta. –Y a nosotros también.

 

–Sí, imagino que sí…– no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero no podía desobedecer a Mycroft. Sherlock no sabía bien qué había entre los dos, pero no iba a investigarlo ahora. –¿Necesitas ir a un hospital?

 

Mary y John parecían estar asintiendo detrás de él, pero no les hizo caso.

 

–Realmente no, gracias. ¿Cuándo podría ver a Moriarty?–.

 

John resopló.

 

–Sherlock–.

 

–Es importante, **necesito** verlo–.

 

–No puedes verlo– dijo Lestrade, para alivio de John. –Él usará su llamada para hablarte, si quiere, es lo único que puedo darte.

 

Sherlock apretó los labios. Eso le servía, pero no era lo que quería. Sin prolongar la conversación, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mary miró a John y él asintió, ella lo llamó y trató de seguirle el paso.

 

–Greg– John se acercó a Lestrade. Suspiró pesado. –Por favor, no dejes que Sherlock se acerque a Moriarty. No sé qué le sucede o en qué está pensando, pero… no lo permitas, por favor.

_Realmente_ no sabía qué le sucedía a Sherlock, o en qué estaba pensando. Pero una vez que el Inspector asintió y garantizó su seguridad, pudo irse tranquilo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sherlock **no** amaba a Moriarty.

 

No estaba obsesionado con él, como John y Mary habían sugerido lo más suavemente posible en el transcurro de las seis semanas antes del juicio. Sólo estaba buscando respuesta que todavía no podía deducir por sí mismo. Cosas que necesitaba aclarar y que sólo Jim podía saber. Y como no compartían la misma mente retorcida, no lo sabía. Por eso necesitaba preguntárselo en persona.

 

Lestrade le había dejado en claro que el detenido era el que tenía que llamar. Y durante seis semanas, él esperó esa llamada.

 

Y llegó. Durante una de las citas de Mary y John –porque él, tal y como le había pedido, le había dado una oportunidad a pesar de todo–, en la mañana del juicio su teléfono resonó en las paredes y en su pecho.

 

–¿No deberías estar preparándote?– no podía asegurar que era él cuando levantó la bocina, pero sólo lo sabía.

 

–De hecho, ya estoy arreglado, ¿y tú?–.

 

Sherlock no se anduvo con rodeos y fue directamente a lo que le interesaba.

 

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?–.

 

–¿Hice qué, Sherl? Hago muchas cosas. O bueno, hacía, antes de que tú y tus caprichos me metieran aquí– rió, casi amargado. –Pero no te preocupes. Voy a salir, justo hoy.

 

–¿Por qué tenías que destruir los sueños de John?– dijo, serio. Su mandíbula se apretaba cada vez más. –¿Por qué… le mostraste tu nombre?

 

–Fue divertido, ¿no? ¿Viste su cara?–.

 

–Dame una respuesta–.

 

–Porque me perteneces, Sherlock– el detective cerró un puño al lado de su cintura.

 

–¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo?–.

 

–Pero me perteneces– repitió. –¿Qué hay de malo en que cuide lo que es mío? John quería propasarse– Sherlock abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Qué soldadito atrevido… Quería besarte.

 

–No puedes decir eso en el juicio…–.

 

–¿No puedo? Yo tengo mi versión y tú la tuya, amor– la risa del otro lado de la línea estremeció cada fibra de su cuerpo. –Pero descuida, no diré nada si no quieres. Ganaré de todas formas– Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. –¿Quieres saber cómo?

 

–Me doy una idea–.

 

–Sí, ya sabes cómo– rió. –Debiste escucharlo en la policía, nadie te cree mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Que tu alma gemela abusó de ti? Las risas y los rumores llegaron hasta donde yo estaba detenido. Me encantaría hablar de esto contigo en persona.

 

–A mí no–.

 

–No puedes _escapar_ de tu alma gemela, Sherlock. Me necesitas. O no eres nada– dijo, y el detective cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. –Ilusionar así al pobre Johnny como lo hacías, estaba mal. Ignorar a quién perteneces y tratar de acercarte a otro, ¡estaba **muy** mal!

 

Si Moriarty dijo algo más, Sherlock no lo escuchó. Dejó caer la bocina y terminó de arreglarse en otra habitación. Sabía que Jim iba a castigarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero eso no era lo que hacía temblar sus dedos sobre las solapas de su traje. Era una oración: _“no puedes escapar de tu alma gemela”_.

 

Moriarty iba a salir.

 

Iba a encontrarlo, otra vez.

 

E iba a castigarlo, también otra vez.

 

Y así seguiría, mientras uno de los dos estuviera vivo y sometido a la voluntad del otro.

 

–Vivo…– musitó.

 

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, y John se asomó por ella. Él se giró y lo vio todavía vestido con la ropa que había usado en la cita con Mary, tenía una mancha de salsa en la corbata pero no lo mencionó.

 

John carraspeó.

 

–¿Estás listo?–.

 

Sherlock asintió, sin ánimos de asistir a un juicio que sabía que iba a perder.

 

–Listo, vamos–.

 

 


	12. XII. The Fall (part 1)

Apenas salieron del departamento, John se puso delante de Sherlock y, sin ninguna explicación, estiró una mano hacia las suyas. El detective parpadeó confundido y lo miró, tratando de procesar el mensaje en unos ojos que no se atrevían a verlo directamente. John tuvo que insistir, pero no fue hasta que ambos vieron los primeros flashes que Sherlock por fin entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

 

–Son cámaras– Sherlock observó en voz alta. –¿Por qué hay cámaras?

 

Una pequeña multitud de reporteros se acercaba, corriendo y tropezando, unos gritando más alto que otros para hacerse escuchar. Una mitad de ellos, gritaba para sus televidentes. La otra, protestando contra la policía bloqueando el camino. Lestrade bajó de una de las patrullas y lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro hacia ellos, agitando el brazo en el aire y llamándolos.

 

–¡Por aquí!–.

 

Los dos asintieron y lo alcanzaron, sin poder evitar escuchar la prematura premisa que algunos reporteros estaban transmitiendo, como podían, en vivo: **“El reconocido Sherlock Holmes afirma que no es feliz con su alma gemela”** , que su relación predestinada había resultado mucho más oscura que cualquier otra. Y las preguntas…, la crisis existencial que les provocaba pensar que algo así era posible, _“¿era verdad?”_ , _“¿acaso estaba loco?”_ , _“¿Sherlock Holmes se había quedado sin casos para resolver y sólo estaba buscando llamar la atención?”_.

 

–¿Por qué están aquí?– Sherlock preguntó, tratando de ignorar los comentarios a sus espaldas y centrarse en Lestrade. O en John. John lo calmaba más… –Mi caso era privado– ¿lo era? Tenía que declarar ante un jurado en cuestión de minutos. –Está bien, no iba a ser privado por siempre, ¿pero por qué lo saben _ahora_? –apuntó a los reporteros detrás de él. –¿Por qué hay cámaras?

 

Por alguna razón, Lestrade intercambió una breve mirada con John antes de responder.

 

–No lo sé– suspiró. –Tu hermano me envió como medida preventiva, en caso de que tuvieras esta clase de problemas para salir de tu departamento. Ahora, por favor, sube al auto. Tienes un largo día por delante.

 

Sherlock estuvo a punto de protestar, hasta que sintió los dedos de John separarse de los suyos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que había estado sosteniendo su mano todo el tiempo.

 

–Vamos, Sherlock– John abrió la puerta de la patrulla y miró un par de veces hacia atrás. En cada ocasión, cuando giraba la cabeza de nuevo, parecía cada vez un poco más molesto. Los comentarios de los reporteros parecían afectarle más de lo que le afectaban a él. –Entra. Te lo explicaré en el camino.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Explicarme qué?– lo que antes había identificado como ira o molestia en los ojos de John, ahora no era más que un fuego apagado… de culpa. –¿Tú sabes algo?

 

John no lo admitió en voz alta, sus labios apretados y sus dedos nerviosos fueron los que le dieron la respuesta que no obtuvo de él: _por supuesto que sabía algo_. No quería creer que estuviera directamente involucrado con el hecho de que esos reporteros estuvieran ahí, pero todo parecía apuntar a que sí. Su mente decía que sí.

 

–Creo que ya lo deduje…– dijo y subió de mala gana. John lo siguió casi de inmediato, sólo después de despedirse torpemente de Lestrade. Se sentó a su lado con un carraspeo incómodo que Sherlock interrumpió con su primera acusación. –Lo escribiste. Debí saber que lo escribirías– John bajó la cabeza, pero no lo negó. Sherlock abrió los ojos casi con sorpresa. Entonces su teoría no estaba tan errada: John lo había traicionado y había vendido su caso extremadamente personal a la prensa. Al menos ahora podía respirar calmado, y adolorido, de haber tenido razón… –Te confié algo personal y lo difundiste– dijo, lo más neutral que pudo. –Ayúdame a entender, Watson, por qué demonios…

 

–Porque era necesario, Sherlock–.

 

–Necesario, sí. ¿Acaso **_eso_** era necesario?– cuestionó, señalando la multitud de reporteros que iban dejando atrás. –Los escuché, John, y sé que tú también. Ninguno de ellos cree que esté diciendo la verdad.

 

–Por ahora– Sherlock revoleó los ojos. Demasiado optimismo en dos palabras. En una persona. –Sé que todavía no puedes verlo claramente todavía, pero… es más necesario de lo que crees. Quiero decir, yo también estaba cegado por una fantasía, pero abrí los ojos. Tú… Moriarty… Todo esto me ayudó a abrir los ojos– dijo, con un suspiro largo y derrotado, que borró cualquier rastro de enfado en las facciones del detective. –Ellos también pueden verlo, Sherlock, sólo dales una oportunidad. Tu caso, tu caso en particular, ayudará a muchas personas en tu situación.

 

–Sólo si gano el juicio…– sólo si alguien, más allá de John, le creía. Si tan sólo alguien más pudiera ver que no era feliz con su alma gemela, que le había hecho mucho daño y que eso en verdad era _posible_. Pero nadie iba a creerle, no iba a ganar. Los medios tomarían lo que saliera de la Corte y todo acabaría en humillación pública para él. Podía vivir con eso, pero no con el hecho de derrumbar las últimas esperanzas de John, si es que le quedaba alguna… ¿qué había dicho antes? –¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que abriste los ojos? Creí que todo iba bien con Mary.

 

–Lo _fue_ – John sonrió suavemente y, de la misma forma, apoyó una mano sobre la suya. Esta vez, no lo hacía para guiarlo a alguna parte o para protegerlo de reporteros hambrientos. No, estaba entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos… sólo porque sí. Pero no, esa no podía ser la única razón, esa no era una razón en absoluto. ¿ _Porque sí_?  Era el argumento de un niño pequeño. Sherlock sintió el corazón pesado y la garganta seca, pero mantuvo su mente centrada, tratando de descifrar por qué ahora el agarre se sentía diferente.¿Qué estaba tratándole de decirle John?... –Terminé con ella.

 

Las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y, casi sin darse cuenta, separó su mano de la de John.

 

–No… no entiendo– musitó. –Tuviste una cita con ella **hoy**.

 

–Sí, sólo que… no fue una cita–.

 

–Me dijiste que era una cita–.

 

–No lo era– John contuvo la respiración e hizo una mueca antes de explicarse. –Más bien, fue un almuerzo de despedida. Tuvimos una charla, que veníamos posponiendo desde hace algunas semanas, y… llegamos a una conclusión– se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. –Decidimos terminar. Seguimos siendo amigos y estamos bien, todo resultó bien.

 

–No tiene sentido–.

 

–Sherlock–.

 

–Ella era tu alma gemela…–.

 

–No lo sabemos– dijo, antes de soltar un suspiro y agregar: –Nunca lo sabremos y está bien… No importa– Sherlock resopló y revoleó los ojos, pero John se le adelantó antes de dejarlo replicar. –No es por lo que crees– el detective levantó una ceja, obligándole a pensar bien lo que iba a decirle. –Está bien, tiene algo que ver con… esto. Con Moriarty.

 

–Entonces es por lo que creo–.

 

–No– John apretó los labios y se esforzó por mirar a Sherlock a los ojos. La expresión suave que apareció cuando había tocado su mano, ya no estaba. Sherlock estaba molesto ahora, otra vez. Quería una respuesta y quería una válida, una que justificara el hecho de haber terminado con Mary. Algo que le explicara por qué había renunciado al amor en que siempre había creído y que él, más que nadie, se había esforzado por devolverle. Le había pedido que no lo soltara, que siguiera creyendo, y aún así… ahí estaba. Tratando de justificarse con lo único que rodeaba su mente. –…Tú– Sherlock lo miró sin entender. John tenía que explicarse mejor, pero no sabía cómo. –Moriarty dijo que estabas enamorado de mí.

 

–Eso no significa que tengas que sentir lo mismo…–.

 

– _Eso_ … significa que no importa quién sea tu alma gemela– dijo. –Si amas a alguien más, está bien. Es lo que sientes y también está bien, debería estarlo– John guardó silencio después de eso, traicionado por su voz y sus nervios. Porque ahora que sabía cómo se sentía Sherlock respecto a él, ahora que había confirmado las palabras de Moriarty, sólo quería decirle… _algo_. –Sherlock…– su vista fue perdiéndose en la bufanda del detective, luego en sus labios y, casi un minuto entero más tarde, logró detenerse en sus ojos. –Estoy enamorado, creo que lo estoy. Nunca tuve el nombre de esta persona y sé que él no tiene el mío. No es mi alma gemela, pero…

_‘…lo amo’._

****

**_‘Te amo’_**.

 

Sherlock no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que John estaba hablando de él, sólo tenía que fijarse en sus pupilas dilatadas y en su pulso acelerado. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero sus manos estaban entrelazadas de nuevo y, extendiendo un poco sus dedos, había logrado tomarlo. John mostraba signos de una persona genuinamente enamorada, y podía decir que él se sentía igual. El calor subiendo por su rostro, los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, su mente anticipándose a las dos alternativas.

 

Indirecta, _‘lo amo’_.

 

Directa, _‘te amo’_.

 

De una u otra forma, iba dirigido a él.

 

Y aunque estuviera listo para escucharlo, parecía que John no lo estaba para decirlo. Empujar la palabra ‘amar’ debía ser mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba, y eso ya era bastante difícil para él. Si bien tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, John simplemente no pudo.

 

No en una patrulla. No en el día de su juicio. No ahora, esas eran las razones que se le ocurrían para justificar el hecho de que John ya no estuviera mirándole a los ojos y ya no estuviera sosteniendo su mano.

 

No era el momento.

 

Y era verdad, tenían algo más importante que hacer.

_Eso_ podía esperar.

 

Sólo un poco más.

 

 

 

* * *

 

****

****

El camino desde la patrulla hasta el Tribunal, resultó mucho más tranquilo que el de más temprano. Los reporteros y camarógrafos aparentaban ser más, pero estaban mucho mejor controlados. Esta vez, no había razón alguna para que uno le tomara la mano al otro.

 

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?– John hablaba neutral ahora, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por omitir el momento incómodo en la patrulla y ser algo verdaderamente útil para Sherlock. –De hecho, lo que Mycroft y yo te dijimos. No intentes ser inteligente, estás en desventaja y la repelencia no ayuda. Sé sincero, trata de generar algo de empatía…

 

–Repelencia, no. Empatía, sí–.

 

–Exacto. ¿Es eso muy difícil?–.

 

–No, para nada– Sherlock suspiró, sereno. –Aunque, ya sabes, no me agrada la idea. Vine a relatar una parte muy personal de mi vida privada, que de por sí eso ya es demasiado, ¿por qué debería sonar agradable?

 

–No tienes que sonar agradable, sólo no te pases de listo–.

 

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar la diferencia entre esas dos forzadas actitudes. Finalmente se rindió y se distrajo con el jurado que llegaba y comenzaba a ocupar los bancos.

 

–Uhm, previsible…– farfulló.

 

John levantó una ceja y trató de seguir su mirada, pero no encontró nada sospechoso.

 

–¿Previsible el qué?–.

 

–Desde aquí veo, al menos, dos mujeres casadas–.

 

–Supongo que es algo malo…–.

 

–Elemental– dijo, estirando el brazo hacia las mujeres en cuestión. –La mujer de la izquierda se casó hace poco, nada de hijos todavía. La de la derecha, mírala bien, lleva muchos aniversarios encima, pero… hmm, no se ve muy feliz– _oh_ , eso no lo había notado antes. –No es feliz… Todavía lleva el anillo. Es infeliz y no se ha separado, ¿por qué?

 

–¿Niños?–.

 

–Niños, claro– Sherlock casi sonrió. –Si su pareja es su alma gemela, ella es mi boleto. Si no lo es, sólo reforzará la opinión general de que sólo se puede ser feliz con… el dueño de tu nombre. Es un arma de doble filo.

 

–¿Qué hay de los demás?– John señaló con un cabeceo. –¿Ves… algo?

 

–Hmm– Sherlock volvió a concentrarse en el resto del jurado. –Hay muchos solteros.

 

–¿Bueno?–.

 

–Malo– John lo miró y Sherlock aclaró rápido. –Por una u otra razón, ellos no encontraron a su alma gemela, están profundamente amargados con su soledad. Serán los primeros en pensar _“al menos encontró a su alma gemela”_ , igual que tú lo pensaste alguna vez, cuando creías que este nombre me daba alguna ventaja…– John desvió brevemente la mirada y trató de disculparse, pero Sherlock siguió enfrascado en su análisis. –Tenemos un jurado variado. Mujeres casadas, solteros, solteras, algunos cómodos y… otros no tanto.

 

–¿Quieres decir que disfrutan estar solos?–.

 

–Algunos– remarcó. –Son una ventaja mínima, no sé qué tan genuino es su deseo de soledad. Nadie quiere estar solo, eso es lo que dicen, ¿no?

 

–Sí… ¿Hay algo más?–.

 

–Un viudo y dos amantes–.

 

–¿Son amenazas?–.

 

–Sí– suspiró. –El viudo es peligroso. Se supone que no hay dolor más grande que el de perder a tu alma gemela, saber que estarás incompleto por siempre y nadie podrá llenar adecuadamente ese vacío– John miró con compasión al hombre, pero miró aún más preocupado a Sherlock. Por un segundo completo, se preguntó… si Moriarty muriera, ¿en verdad le afectaría? ¿Se sentiría _eternamente incompleto_ , como lo describía? Sabía que Sherlock diría que no, pero la sola idea le causaba escalofríos. –¿Entiendes por qué es una **gran** desventaja? Será casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

 

–¿Qué… qué hay de los amantes? ¿Ellos son buenos?–.

 

–Al contrario– dijo. –Aunque no tengan el nombre del otro, creen en el amor a primera vista, creen en el dichoso _impulso_. Sólo en él, nada de nombres. Si alguien puede justificar las acciones de Moriarty, son ellos.

 

–Fascinante–.

 

–¿Nuestra desventaja? Estoy de acuerdo–.

 

–No– John rió, más relajado ahora. –No bromees, esto es serio– Sherlock sonrió, tal vez para contradecirlo o sólo porque realmente quiso hacerlo. –Ehm, háblame… de las mujeres casadas una vez más. Parecen ser nuestra opción más viable.

 

–No hay mucho que decir– Sherlock las miró de nuevo y resopló. –¿Qué más puedo mencionarte de la joven? Es muy ingenua, todo le está saliendo bien por ahora, cree en un mundo color de rosa y fantasías hechas realidad. Dudo que me crea una sola palabra– dijo. –¿Pero la otra? Tiene el corazón blando de una madre y, a su edad, apostaría que ya debe haber visto muchas cosas, no veo por qué esto le sorprendería demasiado. Ella **podría** creerme.

 

–¿Pero…?–.

 

–Los niños–.

 

–Por supuesto…– John suspiró. –No va a quedarse aquí hasta convencer a los demás de que Moriarty es culpable.

 

–Tiene hijos esperándola en casa. No es su culpa, pero es débil–.

 

–Entiendo… Descartada entonces, ¿qué más tienes?–.

 

–Nada útil– tuvo que reconocerlo. Apretó los labios y se giró hacia John. –¿Todavía crees que hay una oportunidad?

 

John respondió sin siquiera vacilar un poco:

 

–Tengo que creer que sí–.

 

–¿Aún después de todo lo que te señalé?–.

 

–Bueno, ese bastardo no puede quedar libre– John sonrió suave y volvió a echarle un ojo al jurado. –Y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te sorprendan.

 

Las esperanzas de John resultaron bastante contagiosas. Cuando todos finalmente se acomodaron y lo llamaron al estrado, Sherlock subió con la confianza restaurada. Esperó paciente, con las manos detrás de la espalda y sus ojos sobre los de John, los de él sobre los suyos. Ambos se sonrieron a la distancia, prometiéndose mutua y silenciosamente que todo iba a salir bien.

 

En cuestión de un par de minutos más, Moriarty llegó, escoltado por tres oficiales de policía y con una sonrisa confiada sobre los labios. La de Sherlock se desvaneció, igual que la de John. Los dos miraron seriamente al criminal y, al menos el detective, necesitó respirar profundo cuando la mirada vacía de Moriarty se cruzó con la suya.

 

–¿Necesita unos minutos, Sr. Holmes?– la voz del Juez le sobresaltó, pero no tanto como lo hizo su capacidad de observación, un poco más afinada de lo que esperaba… o él estaba siendo demasiado obvio. De cualquier forma, había podido intuir que algo andaba mal.

 

–Estoy bien…–.

 

–Listo para continuar entonces– dijo y el golpe del mazo contra la madera llegó hueco a sus oídos, su voz no tenía ninguna influencia cuando estaba tan concentrado en Moriarty.

 

Ahí estaba, _su alma gemela_ , por fin en un Tribunal, sonriendo tranquilo. No podía decir lo mismo de su abogado, se veía nervioso, pero él estaba perfectamente sereno. Sabía que iba a ganar y, en el fondo, Sherlock también lo sabía. Pero tratando de esquivar ese amargo hecho, devolvió su atención a la imponente voz del Juez.

 

–…En casos como estos, saben que usualmente aplicaríamos una condena directa. Es un acto deplorable y, al mismo tiempo, una acusación muy grave si no contamos con las pruebas adecuadas– hizo una seña y un oficial se acercó a dejarle los informes médicos de Sherlock, las pruebas de laboratorio que delataban a Moriarty. El Juez continuó con un suspiro. –Aquí tenemos las pruebas. En teoría, deberíamos estar dictando una condena ahora mismo, pero… hay algo aquí que todavía no cuadra.

 

El Juez movió sus manos sobre un par de fotos, precisamente las que capturaban el nombre del criminal en el cuerpo del detective y viceversa. Y con un ademán, el oficial volvió a acercarse y extendió dichas fotos hacia el jurado. Todos y cada uno de ellos vio el conflicto con sus propios ojos.

 

–Como podrán ver, estos dos hombres son almas gemelas– señaló el Juez, recargándose pensativo en su lugar. –Si todo esto se tratara de cualquier otro par de personas no relacionadas, ya hubiéramos terminado. Pero hay algo que no está bien… cuando uno acusa a su propia alma gemela de un acto tan aberrante como la violación– las fotos volvieron a su escritorio, así como la mirada incrédula del jurado sobre él. –Es por eso que ustedes fueron llamados aquí hoy. Todos escucharán al Sr. Holmes y a la defensa del Sr. Moriarty. Escuchen con atención y piensen muy bien antes de tomar una decisión, que espero que ustedes puedan llegar a una apropiada para este caso en particular.

 

El Juez intercambió una mirada con una de sus colegas, y ésta empezó con las preguntas. Desgraciadamente, preguntas que Sherlock podía predecir antes de que las formulara.

 

–Sr. Holmes, ¿desde hace cuánto…?–.

 

–¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conozco a James Moriarty?– completó por ella. En verdad no tenía ánimos de responder esa pregunta, su corazón latía de una forma diferente, una bastante extraña, cuando recordaba que hubo un tiempo en que Jim le provocaba algo más suave y atractivo que sólo miedo y repugnancia. –Años. Diría que tuvimos una relación sólida y estrecha, pero sería malinterpretado. Temo que el jurado tenga la estúpida idea de que todas las relaciones sólidas y estrechas tienen que ser estrictamente románticas. No lo son, mucho menos cuando la cercanía es forzada. En ese caso, _mi_ caso, sólo es… desesperante. Casi igual que las mentes del jurado– lo último lo susurró un poco más bajo, después de ver la expresión de reproche silencioso de John. Y cuando giró la cabeza hacia el jurado, en ese momento las únicas personas que podían alejar a Moriarty de él, lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

 

–De ahora en adelante, limítese a responder a responder breve y claramente, Sr. Holmes– le aconsejó el Juez.

 

–Voy a intentarlo…–.

 

El Juez dijo algo más, una última advertencia tal vez, sobre sacarlo por desacato a la próxima que se creyera más listo que el jurado que podía ayudarlo, pero Sherlock no escuchó bien. Moriarty estaba distrayéndolo… sonriéndole desde su lugar, cómplice y burlón.

 

–Sr. Holmes, ¿cómo conoció al acusado?–.

 

Sherlock revoleó los ojos.

 

–No es relevante. Siguiente pregunta–.

 

–No es usted quien decide qué responder, Sr. Holmes– dijo el Juez. –Así que, por favor, si fuera tan amable…

 

–Coincidimos en un internado–.

 

–¿Puede explayarse?–.

 

–Se me pidió que fuera breve–.

 

–Sr. Holmes– el Juez resopló, al borde de su paciencia. –Expláyese, por favor.

 

–En verdad, sólo es eso. Coincidimos en un internado, el ingenio de uno llamó la atención del otro y, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, terminamos siendo buenos amigos. Resolvíamos los crímenes que salían en televisión o, simplemente, hablábamos durante horas. A veces guardábamos silencio también, Jim no era muy bueno en eso. Pero nunca nos aburríamos cuando estábamos juntos– suspiró. –Y, siendo sincero, incluso ahora es difícil aburrirse. No es como si pudieras bostezar o quedarte dormido cuando tu cuerpo es violentamente sometido, aunque sí admito que me desmayé un par de veces… –se detuvo un momento a observar los rostros imperturbables del jurado, el más afectado parecía ser John pero él no era parte de ellos. Y sin embargo, era el único que en verdad parecía estar escuchándolo. Y el único que le **creía**. –Yo… olvidé cuál era la pregunta…

 

–Ya la respondió, Sr. Holmes– le aseguró la mujer enfrente de él. Sherlock parpadeó varias veces antes de poder concentrarse de nuevo. –Concentrémonos en la siguiente, ¿qué edad tenía cuando conoció al Sr. Moriarty?

 

–Trece… Trece años cuando lo conocí–.

 

–¿Y él?–.

 

–Quince–.

 

–Entonces…, usted tenía trece y el Sr. Moriarty tenía quince cuando se conocieron– Sherlock revoleó los ojos, pero se ahorró cualquier comentario ácido. –Sólo cuando se conocieron. ¿Puede hablarnos del supuesto primer ataque?

 

–Por supuesto…– Moriarty le sonrió desde su lugar una vez más. Sherlock contuvo la respiración hasta que pudo despegar la vista de él. –Durante nuestra juventud, pasamos cerca de tres años juntos. Los primeros dos funcionaron, éramos buenos amigos y nos sentíamos **_bien_** con la compañía del otro –dijo, siempre alternando la mirada entre el criminal y el jurado. Sólo ocasionalmente se detenía en John… y recuperaba la calma. –No fue hasta el tercer año que las cosas ya no fueron tan agradables, todo se volvió extraño e incómodo cuando el nombre de Jim apareció y el mío no. O, al menos, yo creía que no había aparecido, pero la verdad era que simplemente no podía verlo– el oficial volvió a extender las fotos hacia el jurado, para enseñar la complicada zona en la que estaba su nombre, incapaz de leer por uno mismo. Sherlock esperó y luego continuó. –No me afectaba en absoluto creer que no lo tenía, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Jim… Él estaba **_obsesionado_**. Su posesión retorcida resultó ser bastante temprana, insistía con que el nombre que apareciera en mi cuerpo debía ser el suyo, aún cuando ni siquiera me mostraba _su_ nombre…

 

Sherlock hizo una pausa involuntaria, sólo para detenerse en la expresión de Moriarty, los hombros encogidos y los labios apretados en una sonrisa casi recta, como si dijera _“oh, bueno, en eso sí me equivoqué”_. Luego cambió por completo, ésta vez lo miró confiado y la mandíbula relajada. _“Ahora cuenta la parte interesante”_ , casi podía escucharlo susurrar en su oído, _“Cuenta **nuestra** parte favorita”_.

 

–Sucedió antes de que Jim dejara el internado– dijo, después de tomar una buena bocanada de aire y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien o si podía continuar. No había tiempo para nimiedades, necesitaba y quería acabar con eso de una vez. –Él estaba empacando. Pasé a despedirlo, por pura educación y algo de amistad, pero…– suspiró y reconoció: –No fue mi mejor idea. Jim seguía molesto, por la absurda razón de no saber qué nombre me tocaría. Yo creía que era absurda, pero hace tiempo entendí que sus razones eran más definidas de lo que podía entender en ese momento– esta vez, Sherlock no despegó ni un segundo sus ojos de los del criminal. –Jim Moriarty tenía mi nombre… No lo mortificaba el hecho de _‘no saber’_.  Él ya sabía, incluso antes que yo mismo, que su nombre estaba en mi cuerpo. Pero no poder verlo con sus propios ojos…, eso era lo que le molestaba en realidad. Lo que lo traía obsesionado.

 

El jurado no respondió ni reaccionó de ninguna forma, ninguna que pudiera leer. Analizar. Cómo le costaba eso ahora. Una parte de su mente estaba ahí, en el Tribunal, estaba parcialmente concentrado, pero no lo suficiente. Y por otro lado, estaba en sus recuerdos. Reviviéndolo todo.

 

–Jim se ofreció gentilmente a buscar mi nombre– dijo. Volviendo a la realidad, mirando a John. –Él tuvo la idea de que tenía que estar en alguna parte y que sólo no podía verlo. Yo no me sentía cómodo con la idea, pero no quería que el único amigo que había tenido se marchara molesto conmigo…– a partir de ahí, mantuvo la vista baja. Sin mirar a nadie. No al jurado. No a Moriarty. Ni siquiera a John… _cielos_ , mucho menos a John. No ahora. –Lo dejé buscar. Él lo encontró. Estaba ahí– señaló las fotos con un cabeceo. –, en la parte baja de mi espalda– Sherlock tragó en seco. –Empezó a reír, fue contagioso. Yo esperaba a que me lo leyera en voz alta, sólo para saber qué era tan gracioso, pero todo lo que hizo fue poner sus manos sobre mí. Sobre el maldito nombre, sentí sus dedos… fríos, recorriéndolo desde la primera hasta la última letra– todo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. –Rodeó mi cintura y me lanzó a la cama. Caí boca abajo y dejé de reír, todo se estaba volviendo… extraño. Brusco y aterrador. Cada vez que trataba de levantarme, Jim me empujaba de nuevo contra el colchón. Lo intenté varias veces. Tuvo que sentarse sobre mí para obligarme a ceder. Y empezó a murmurar cosas de que _‘lo sabía’_ , que sabía que yo era suyo.

 

Sherlock se detuvo a ver la expresión del jurado, pero ninguno parecía creerle demasiado. En cambio, cuando miró a John… Él estaba abatido. Él, que siempre había creído en esa fantasía del amor predestinado, ahora lo veía derrumbarse con cada una de sus palabras.

 

–No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando– dijo, esforzándose por mirar hacia otro lado. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. –Jim nunca me había mostrado su nombre y todavía no me decía el mío. No hubiera sido diferente si lo hubiera hecho, pero de seguro ustedes creen que sí. Lógico o ilógica…– si es que podía llamar “lógica” a esa absurda fantasía. –…no encontraba una explicación para lo que Jim estaba haciendo conmigo. No entendía por qué arrancaba mi ropa y se quitaba la suya. O por qué trataba de empujarse entre mis piernas.

 

John miró a otro lado cuando empezó con esa parte. Moriarty sonreía, como si recordara eso con un retorcido cariño.

 

–No importó cuánto me resistí o cuánto grité para detenerlo, lo logró. Él siguió murmurando, acariciando su nombre en mi cuerpo y embistiéndome…– hizo una pausa. –Entonces se acercó a mi oído y me lo confesó. Yo apenas podía concentrarme en algo más que en el dolor, pero lo escuché. Me dijo que tenía mi nombre… y que yo tenía el suyo. Éramos almas gemelas, hechos el uno para el otro… Pero nada de eso desvaneció el dolor, lo incrementó. Estaba siendo traicionado, violado, por la persona que se suponía que debía amarme y no causarme ningún daño como el que estaba haciéndome. Era demasiado para procesar– y ahora también lo era. El miembro de Jim, en ese entonces, desplazándose con ayuda de su sangre, el hecho de que estuvieran predestinados, de que los nombres nunca desaparecerían y el dolor continuaría y que ese juicio no era más que una absurda y vana ilusión. –Mi mente no pudo procesarlo bien– continuó. –Colapsé al mismo tiempo que Jim se corría dentro de mí, me desmayé demasiado tarde.

 

Y con eso cerró su declaración.

 

Se sentía bien sacar todo ese peso de sus hombros, pero no se sintió igual ver la expresión todavía imperturbable de la mayoría del jurado. Tampoco se sintió bien ver el dolor en el rostro de John. Probablemente, ya lo hubiera destruido por completo.

 

–Puede retirarse, Sr. Holmes– dijo el Juez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Ha presentado una declaración muy sólida y detallada– Sherlock se bajó del estrado y siguió al oficial de vuelta a su lugar. El Juez miró al abogado nervioso de Moriarty. –En vista de tan cruda declaración, abogado, ¿tiene algo con lo que quisiera defender a su cliente?

 

–La-la verdad, señor…, su Señoría, mi cliente… ha decidido no presentar ninguna defensa–.

 

El Juez abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 

–¿Tiene idea de la desventaja en que pone eso a su cliente, abogado?–.

 

–S-sí, su Señoría…–.

 

Pero los dos sabían que no harían cambiar de opinión al criminal, Moriarty tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa amplia y confiada. No parecía desesperado por una defensa y el Juez –probablemente la única persona además de John que creía el relato de Sherlock– no iba a ofrecérsela dos veces.

 

Golpeó con el mazo y levantó la voz.

 

–El jurado se retira para tomar una decisión–.

 

Una vez que ordenó el receso, la gente se levantó y se dividió en dos multitudes, los que se frenaban a mitad de camino para murmurar algo que el detective no quería escuchar y los que se empujaban y terminaban amontonándose en la puerta en lugar de fluir más rápido. Sherlock tuvo que abrirse paso entre todos ellos para llegar a John, quien ya estaba del lado de afuera. Curiosamente, lo encontró con una mano repasando sus ojos probablemente húmedos. Pero, por algo de tacto y consideración, decidió no mencionarlo.

 

–Estuviste bien– dijo John, cuando todas las personas e incluso el Juez ya habían pasado. –Realmente bien, Sherlock…

 

–Eso creo– suspiró. –Ya los viste, ¿verdad?– y volvía a ser el mismo. A John le hubiera gustado consolarlo después de lo que debía ser un momento difícil, pero Sherlock estaba concentrado ahora. Señalando detalles que, en realidad, no estaba escuchando. –El jurado no parece haber creído ni la mitad de lo que dije y, si de milagro lo hicieron, no les importa demasiado.

 

–Hm... –.

 

–Muchos deben considerarme afortunado todavía, pero supongo que, si pude hacerte llorar, también pude afectar a al menos uno o dos de ellos–.

 

John frunció el ceño.

 

–¿No estoy llorando?–.

 

–¿Es una pregunta?–.

 

–No lo sé…, pero no… estoy llorando, Sherlock–.

 

–Llorar es una respuesta totalmente natural– John revoleó los ojos, no estaba de humor para otra explicación lógica y obvia. –Ocurre cuando sientes dolor, físico o emocional. Creo que, en este caso, es el segundo. Cuando me escuchaste hablar de… Moriarty. De todo eso. Mi declaración te lastimó e iba a disculparme por eso, sólo que al principio no quise decirte que te había visto llorar, porque ya veo que es incómodo.

 

–Sherlock, Sherlock–.

 

–Lo… siento, John. Realmente lo siento–.

 

Eso lo tomó un poco por sorpresa y congeló en el aire la mano que estaba estirando sobre el hombro del detective.

 

–Pero…– le costó un poco recordar lo que iba a decir. –Sherlock, no es tu culpa. No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Mis ojos… no reaccionaron así por lo que crees– aunque a Sherlock le costara creerlo, no era por su _‘fantasía derrumbada’_. –Fue por ti. Escuchar todo por lo que tuviste que pasar, todo eso… fue abrumador.

 

Sherlock no supo cómo procesar eso.

 

Se había equivocado. El dolor que había visto en el rostro de John era pura empatía y frustración, una resbalando a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, las dos dejando una huella húmeda sobre su rostro. Era el dolor de una persona que amaba a otra y que deseaba con todas fuerzas haber estado ahí, en su momento más difícil, para protegerla.

 

John lo amaba y ya no se esforzaba por ocultarlo, esa era la verdad. Desde el momento en que subieron a la patrulla esa mañana, había estado tratando de confesárselo y él estaba listo para escucharlo. Lamentablemente, John todavía no encontraba la forma de expresarlo en palabras…, _dos simples palabras_.

 

–Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy– carraspeó John después de un largo e incómodo silencio.  –Ve a casa, descansa. Te alcanzaré en cuanto dicten el veredicto.

 

–John…– éste levantó una ceja al escuchar su nombre. Sherlock apretó brevemente los labios. Pensaba que si John no podía decirlo, entonces debía hacerlo él, pero sí era más difícil de lo que creía... –Mantenme informado.

 

No fueron las dos palabras que hubiera querido decir, pero fueron todo las que pudo decir y las que hicieron sonreír a John. Porque si quería información, significaba que no estaba del todo seguro del veredicto que iba a tocarle.

 

Pero claro que sabía cuál sería…, sabía perfectamente que Moriarty iba a ser encontrado inocente, sólo no quería destrozar otra ilusión de John.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando llegó a Baker Street, Sherlock no se permitió relajarse demasiado. Le pidió a la Sra. Hudson que se marchara del edificio por el resto del día, ya que –si bien podía serle de ayuda por si Moriarty volvía– no quería exponerla a ningún riesgo.

 

–¿Estás seguro, Sherlock?– insistió ella, con el saco cereza a medio poner. –¿No necesitas compañía?

 

–Lo último que necesito es compañía, Sra. Hudson–.

 

–Oh, sí, ya sé, pero…– él estiró el brazo para abrirle la puerta y empujarla suavemente afuera. Ella se giró sobre el primer escalón. –Sherlock, con lo que pasó la última vez…

 

–Moriarty está en el tribunal ahora, voy a estar bien–.

 

Y casi como si no lo hubiera preguntando ya, volvió a insistir:

 

–¿Estás seguro?–.

 

Sherlock revoleó los ojos.

 

–Hasta mañana, Sra. Hudson– cerró la puerta lo más educadamente que pudo, si es que había algo de educación en cerrarle la puerta en la cara a alguien.

 

Pero lo hacía por afecto. La Sra. Hudson, John… No quería a ninguno de los dos ahí cuando Moriarty volviera. John ya había sufrido más que suficiente la vez que lo conoció, la Sra. Hudson no tenía por qué pasar por lo mismo.

 

Esta vez, tenía que enfrentar a Moriarty él solo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

–En vista de que el jurado no ha llegado a una decisión unánime..., déjenme decirles algo– el Juez cruzó sus manos sobre la madera, dos puños estrujados justo al lado de su mazo. John alternaba la vista entre él y el jurado. –Si tuviera que guiarme por las palabras del Sr. Holmes, definitivamente condenaría a este hombre– dijo, apuntando a Moriarty con un ademán. –Una persona que abusa de sus privilegios y, a la vez, hace daño a otra merece algo más que un par de rejas. Y este es mi consejo para todos ustedes…  **Deben declararlo culpable**.

 

John abrió los ojos con sorpresa y los labios en una sonrisa torcida, realmente estaba pasando, el Juez confiaba en la palabra de Sherlock. Pero Moriarty continuaba imperturbable… Y el jurado empezaba a intercambiar algo más que miradas, estaban murmurando, algo no muy alejado a lo que Sherlock adivinaba que dirían: _“Al menos tiene a su alma gemela”_.

 

El Juez los silenció golpeando el mazo contra la madera varias veces. Los despidió una vez más para que llegaran a un veredicto definitivo, otro receso, y esta vez John los siguió de cerca. Era dolorosa la forma en que mascullaban que Sherlock debía considerarse ‘afortunado’.

 

–Imbéciles…– suspiró frustrado. Sacó su celular del bolsillo delantero de su traje y marcó el número del detective. Cada pitido le dio tiempo a pensar… Pensar que estaba por darle malas noticias a su amigo, santo cielo, ¡a la persona que amaba! Y que había jurado proteger y que, en cada una de las ocasiones, había fallado.

 

–Deben declararlo culpable– la voz de Sherlock le sobresaltó un poco. –Eso es lo que dijo el Juez, ¿verdad?

 

–S…sí, ¿cómo…?–.

 

–Sabes que no van a hacerlo– continuó. –No van a declararlo culpable.

 

John apretó los párpados y la mandíbula.

 

–No tiene sentido…–.

 

–Molestarse tampoco–.

 

–Hay pruebas sólidas, escucharon tu declaración, ¿qué más necesitan?–.

 

–Absolutamente nada– Sherlock suspiró sin ánimos. –Sólo necesitaban que él tuviera mi nombre y yo el suyo. Lo demás resulta irrelevante para ellos.

 

–Sherlock…– John vio al jurado entero caminar de nuevo frente a él. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y apenas habían pasado un par de minutos. –Están saliendo. Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y están saliendo.

 

–Casi exactamente cinco minutos, John. Me sorprende que se hayan demorado tanto–.

 

–Debieron elegirlo inocente…– suspiró. –¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sabes que irá por ti– esperó una respuesta, cualquier sonido, pero nada. –¿Sherlock? Sherlock, ¿qué…? ¿Sigues ahí?

 

–Sí. John, necesito que te quedes ahí–.

 

–¿Aquí? ¿En… la Corte? ¿Por qué?–.

 

–Necesito que lo escuches, no te vayas hasta que realmente digan que es inocente–.

 

–Sherlock, no… No, sabemos lo que va a pasar, déjame estar contigo–.

 

–No. Necesito escucharlo de ti, John– insistió, ignorando la cálida corriente que estalló en su pecho cuando John suplicó por estar a su lado. Ayudarlo. Y él no podía permitirle eso. –…Mantenme informado.

 

La llamada terminó.

 

John entró de nuevo al tribunal, justo a tiempo para escuchar cómo James Moriarty era declarado inocente.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ninguna defensa… y Moriarty caminó libre de nuevo, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada. John lo siguió y lo vio subirse a un extraño vehículo negro, donde un hombre quitó de mala gana su rifle del asiento para hacerle un lugar. Jim subió y cerró la puerta, pero bajó la ventanilla y John trató de mirar a otro lado cuando lo llamó.

 

–¡Johnny, acércate!–  John resopló y se acercó furioso al vehículo. Moriarty abrió la boca en una sonrisa abierta. –¡Wow, wow! Tranquilo, sólo quería si estábamos bien. Ya que, bueno, tuvimos el juicio que tanto querías. Y fue divertido, ¿no?

 

–Vete al infierno–.

 

Jim rió y lo pasó por alto.

 

–Está bien, pero, ¿sabes qué? Nuestro querido Sherlock se abrió aquí… y totalmente en vano, hasta yo sentí pena. Cielos, debes estar tan contento–.

 

John apretó los dientes, pero tenía que admitir que, al menos en parte, tenía razón. Porque, a pesar de todas las posibilidades de perder, él había insistido a Sherlock con todo eso, que relatara esa espantosa parte de su vida a cambio de prometerle que _alguien_ iba a creerle. Pero todo resultó inútil, nada mantuvo a Moriarty encerrado. El criminal estaba de lo más relajado, compartiendo besos y caricias con su acompañante en el auto. Mientras Sherlock lidiaba con heridas reabiertas, Moriarty jadeaba y reía entre los brazos de un posible secuaz, amante o ambos, o lo que fuera. Él era feliz. Y Sherlock estaba en su departamento, esperando la llamada que confirmara sus temores. Moriarty era inocente.

 

–Sólo aléjate de Sherlock…– murmuró fastidiado. Jim apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de su amante y se separó, girándose hacia John antes de que pudiera darle por completo la espalda.

 

–¿No necesitas transporte, Johnny? ¿Sherlock no está _desesperado_ por verte a ti también?– de repente, estaba balanceando el celular frente a sus ojos. John entrecerró los ojos y volvió a acercarse al vehículo, Jim le cedió el dispositivo y lo vio… El nombre de Sherlock titilaba en la pantalla. Sherlock estaba llamando a Moriarty. Y éste no podía sonreír más. –¿Acaso no te llamó a ti también? Hmm, curioso, creo que sólo quiere verme a mí.

 

Jim tomó de nuevo su celular de las manos paralizadas de John. La ventanilla subió y ahogó su carcajada. John apretó la mandíbula y corrió tras el taxi que salía detrás del vehículo de Moriarty.

 

–¡Alto, alto!– sus manos cayeron bruscamente sobre el capó. El taxista lo miró confundido y, de la misma forma, le abrió la puerta. John respiró agitadamente. –Policía, o algo así. Necesito ir a Baker Street. **Ya**.


	13. XIII. The Fall (part 2)

_“Veámonos en el St. Bart”_

 

Mientras John corría desesperado a las puertas del 221B de Baker Street, Moriarty leía y releía el mensaje de último segundo de su amado detective. Sus labios se curvándose en una sonrisa perpleja y sus ojos brillando de admiración; _oh, Sherlock era cruel_. Tan cruel que sentía mariposas en el estómago, insectos simbólicos que se retorcían en lo más profundo de su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en lo parecidos que eran, esos pequeños detalles que no hacían más que probar el hecho de que estaban destinados el uno al otro.  

 

Porque esa forma de quitar a John del camino, había sido magistral.

_“Veámonos en el St. Bart”_

 

Por supuesto que Jim accedió, respondiéndole de inmediato. Le dio las nuevas instrucciones a su chófer y se ganó una ceja enarcada de su acompañante, pero ninguno le cuestionó. En cuestión de no más de quince minutos, el vehículo estaba deteniéndose frente a las puertas del dichoso hospital St. Bart.

 

Cuando bajó la ventanilla de vidrio polarizado, su Sherlock estaba ahí, con expresión seria y las manos detrás de la espalda. Jim le sonrió y bajó, no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente del hombre a su lado. Al detective no podía importarle menos, tenía sólo una cosa en mente y no era verse afectado por mirar cómo alguien más devoraba los labios de su alma gemela.

 

Jim por fin salió del auto. Y justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, Sherlock alcanzó a ver cómo su acompañante ponía un rifle en el lugar recién desocupado.

 

–Un amigo– explicó Jim, con tono travieso y lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro. –Bueno…, amigo con beneficios.

 

–Obviamente…–.

 

El criminal sonrió.

 

–No te preocupes, Sherlock, tú sabes que eres mi número uno, ¿verdad? ¿Mi **_alma gemela_**?– Sherlock pasó por alto el comentario y dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar delante de él. Moriarty despidió el vehículo a sus espaldas con un gesto y no tardó en seguir a su detective, desde los pasillos casi desiertos del hospital hasta… una despejada azotea. –Oh, lindo lugar.

 

Sherlock se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, mientras Moriarty recorría libre cada centímetro. Las veces que se paraba peligrosamente cerca del borde, arrastraban ideas curiosas a su mente. Se preguntó en silencio, si tropezara, _¿todo se acabaría?_

 

La respuesta era clara. _Sí_.

 

Todo acabaría. El miedo y las restricciones, Moriarty ya no estaría ahí para recordarle “a quién pertenecía”. Podría confesarle sus sentimientos a John, de dónde iba a sacar el valor para hacerlo todavía no lo sabía. No importaba, podría hacerlo cuando quisiera. Y tranquilo.

 

Pero no era tan sencillo.

 

No quería pensar en cómo le afectaría la muerte de su alma gemela, porque prefería creer que eso no tendría ningún efecto en él. Más bien, pensaba en qué opinaría la gente normal si –justo después de un juicio desfavorecedor– el “inocente” era encontrado muerto a orillas del St. Bart. John había estudiado ahí, después de todo. Era lógico que consideraran la idea de que conocía bien el lugar, los horarios, y que podía pedir la llave de la azotea a un viejo amigo. Y si alguien del jurado había llegado a ver a John molesto por el veredicto final… Todo encajaría perfectamente. Los dos estarían perdidos.

 

Matar a Moriarty podía ser liberador, pero no era exactamente lo que buscaba.

 

Lo único que no tenían en común era el título de criminal. Y no iba a darle el gusto de verlo convertirse en uno.

 

–¿Entonces?– Moriarty se sentó de espaldas al vacío, alternando la vista entre Sherlock y los escasos transeúntes de abajo. –¿Por qué estamos aquí, Sherlock? Acércate y explícale a papi– el detective obedeció. Se acercó al criminal y se inclinó cuando éste se lo pidió. Si Moriarty no había atacado sus labios todavía, era porque necesitaba escuchar una respuesta. –¿Por qué no invitaste a Johnny, mi amor?

 

–No quería a John aquí…–.

 

–Me doy cuenta, pero, _¿por qué?_ –.

 

Sherlock contuvo la respiración un momento.

 

–Hace algún tiempo, creaste una identidad falsa. **Richard Brook** – dijo, irguiéndose poco a poco. Las manos de Moriarty resbalaron por el saco al que se aferraban, el criminal mirándolo curioso. –Contrabando. Robos. Homicidios. Todo lo que alguna vez arreglaste bajo el nombre de James Moriarty, sólo sumaba años a una inevitable condena. Es cierto que todavía no te han juzgado por nada de eso, pero ya tienes tu identidad de respaldo en caso de que suceda.

 

–¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sherl?–.

 

–Si la asumieras, el truco del nombre ya no estaría sobre la mesa–.

 

–¿Pero…?–.

 

–No lo harás– Sherlock suspiró con los ojos cerrados. –No vas a asumir la identidad de Richard Brook.

 

–Obviamente– rió Moriarty. –¿Por qué lo haría? Esa identidad fue creada para escapar de mis cargos, no correr hacia ellos. Y no ves que me hayan encontrado culpable en tu caso, ¿o sí, querido? –el detective miró por encima del hombro de Moriarty, la nada misma, el vacío necesario para que las veredas y las calles existieran... Empezaba a considerar su **plan B** … –Hay muchos huecos en ese plan, Sherlock, espero que tengas uno mejor.

 

–Lo tengo…–.

 

Sí tenía uno mejor. Uno en donde ya no volvería a ver o saber algo de Moriarty, uno en donde su cuerpo pudiera descansar tranquilo de un trauma que nunca hubiera podido superar en vida. La razón por la que estaban en esa azotea y la razón por la que no que no quería a John presente.

 

–Temo que sólo hay una forma de deshacerme de ti sin matarte–.

 

–Suponiendo que pudieras matarme, Sherl–.

 

–Exacto. No puedo– el detective se detuvo a mirar el atardecer frente a él. Estaba a punto de ser opacado por nubes grises, pero los escasos minutos que pudo apreciarlo se le hicieron eternos. Pensó en cómo, justo esa misma mañana, se había sentado en una patrulla con John. En cómo éste le había confesado que había terminado con Mary. La forma en que tomó su mano y las palabras que faltaron. Creía que tendría tiempo para escucharlas después, pero su tiempo se acababa como el del sol en el cielo. –No puedo matarte…, pero sé exactamente qué hacer para deshacerme de ti para siempre…

 

Sherlock dio un paso adelante más cerca del borde. Moriarty abrió los ojos con sorpresa y casi saltó de donde estaba sentado. Otro paso y, esta vez, fue su corazón el que saltó.

 

–Sherlock, cariño, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?– Sherlock escuchó su voz débil, asustada. Nadie soportaba ver morir a su alma gemela, mucho menos alguien tan posesivo como Moriarty. –Maldición, ven aquí– arriesgando el delicado equilibrio del detective, el criminal lo jaló del brazo y logró alejarlo a una distancia segura. Todavía cerraba puños temblorosos mientras gritaba furioso: –¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme así?!

 

–No te alteres, Jim– dijo. –Procésalo.

 

El criminal murmuró en un hilo de voz:

 

–¿Qué?... –.

 

– **Piensa**. No tengo que saltar… si tengo a Richard Brook–.

 

–Oh– Moriarty rió, sorprendido. –¿Crees que vas a convencerme? ¿Que puedes obligarme a pararme en ese tribunal de nuevo y decir que no soy el dueño de tu nombre?

 

–Exacto–.

 

–¿Todo… para que puedas estar con tu preciado John?– Sherlock lo miró sin decir nada. No tenía que hacerlo, porque su alma gemela entendía. –Por supuesto que sí, es todo lo que quieres, ¿verdad? –suspiró. Le dio la espalda brevemente y cuando se giró de nuevo, Sherlock se sorprendió de verlo… _destrozado_. Los ojos apagados y una sonrisa rota sobre sus labios. –¿Realmente… crees que vas a ser feliz con él?

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

 

Pero no se atrevió a responder.

 

–¿Crees que puedes ser feliz sin tu alma gemela?– Moriarty arrastró cada palabra con tono débil y, al final, soltó una carcajada casi angustiada. –Buena suerte con eso, mi amor…

 

Y en un fugaz parpadeo, el criminal sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su saco y la puso en su boca. Sherlock retrocedió, espantado, cuando el ruido del disparo atravesó el aire y vio al que fue su alma gemela desplomarse sin vida en el cemento.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

–¿Sra. Hudson?–.

 

Era la tercera vez que John recorría el departamento de arriba abajo, pero no parecía haber señales de Sherlock. Ni de Moriarty, pero la ausencia de éste no causaba ningún malestar en su pecho. Lestrade estaba abajo, comandando a un equipo para que registraran la cuadra entera.

 

John miró por la ventana, una multitud de vecinos confundidos y mal arreglados estaban en la calle, hostigando a la policía con preguntas cuando él sólo tenía una mente…

 

–¿Dónde estás, Sherlock?– suspiró contra el teléfono, rogando con una mano sobre la frente y la respiración agitada que el detective atendiera esta vez. –Vamos, vamos.

 

–John, deberías saber cuándo mi hermano está dispuesto a hablar y cuándo no– John no tuvo tiempo para sobresaltarse por la repentina entrada de Mycroft. Éste le extendió su teléfono casi de inmediato. –Ahórrese las preguntas obvias y mire el teléfono, doctor.

 

John frunció el ceño y miró lo que parecía ser un mapa, un punto rojo en un mapa, titilando junto al nombre ‘Hospital St. Bart’.

 

–¿Es esta? ¿La ubicación de Sherlock?–.

 

–Podría ser– Mycroft hizo una mueca, no precisamente de confianza. –A mi hermano no le gusta ser vigilado, John. Es difícil colgarle un rastreador que no se quite en quince minutos. Ahora bien…, esa podría ser su ubicación real.

 

–O sólo la ubicación del rastreador– completó John, apretando los labios y devolviéndole el teléfono a Mycroft. –No importa, no perderemos nada con verificar.

 

–Oh, por supuesto, sólo tiempo–.

 

–¿Dónde más podría estar? ¿En qué otro lugar se reuniría con Moriarty?–.

 

La sonrisa socarrona del momento desapareció de las facciones de Mycroft. Cada rastro de tranquilidad profesional desapareció de su cuerpo. Era como si su corazón hubiera empezado a bombear sangre helada y estuviera acostumbrándose al cambio brusco.

 

–John… ¿Quién dijo que mi hermano iba a reunirse con James Moriarty?–.

 

John frunció el ceño, todavía aturdido por el cambio de actitud del mayor de los Holmes.

 

–James Moriarty…– murmuró. –Él me mostró. Fue apenas terminó el juicio, Sherlock lo llamó. Él me mostró que lo llamó, Mycroft. Sherlock lo estaba llamando a él. Tal vez…, **lo quería** … –dos psicópatas hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué a John le sorprendía que, todo este tiempo, sólo estuvieran jugando con él? –Tal vez huyeron juntos…

 

–No, Dr. Watson, lo está pensando demasiado– Mycroft miró de nuevo el celular, el punto rojo todavía titilaba en el Hospital St. Bart. ¿Pero cómo saber si era real? Sherlock, muy fácilmente, podría haber dejado el rastreador en un cadáver. Él sabía que había hecho esa broma muchas veces.

 

–¡Dios!– John pateó la mesita de té, toda la porcelana cayó ruidosamente sobre la alfombra. Se enterró los dedos en el pelo y contuvo la respiración, una vena se marcaba sobre su frente. –Me enamoré de alguien que no debía y…– sus manos se cerraron en puños. –Fui un ciego, un maldito ciego.

 

Mycroft abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

 

–Un ciego…– repitió en un murmullo, echándole una última mirada a su teléfono antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su traje. –No es usted el que ha sido un ciego, John. Mi hermano lo ama, lo que en este momento es una ventaja. Se ha vuelto despistado, ¡ni siquiera sabe que tiene el rastreador!

 

Mycroft salió a paso rápido, a advertir a Lestrade, mientras John todavía intentaba recomponer sus emociones destrozadas. Y sin embargo, no lo logró. Mycroft acababa de confirmarle que Sherlock lo amaba, pero todavía algo que no cuadraba.

 

–¿Por qué?... – John preguntó en voz alta cuando Mycroft volvió. –¿Por qué lo llamó a él?

 

–Tengo algunas teorías, pero ninguna sugiere que mi hermano ame a su alma gemela– dijo, con el paraguas colgando en el brazo y un movimiento nervioso de la mano contraria sobre el mango. –Temo que de lo único que estoy seguro… es que mi hermano está en **grave** peligro, Dr. Watson.

 

John sintió que su corazón volcaba otra vez.

 

–¿Dónde?–.

 

Mycroft sacó y miró de nuevo su teléfono, en caso de que se hubiera movido.

 

–Hospital St. Bart– no lo había hecho. –Sigue ahí. Alcánzalo, John, antes de que sea muy tarde.

 

John no vaciló, ni siquiera cuestionó a Mycroft por qué no venía él también. Esquivó a Lestrade en las escaleras y desapareció del departamento. El DI de Scotland Yard encontró al mayor de los Holmes mirando por la ventana.

 

–Tendrá problemas…– observó el castaño. Lestrade frunció el ceño y se paró al lado suyo, moviendo la cortina por completo para ver cómo Donovan estaba de brazos cruzados junto a la única patrulla que había. Los dos pudieron escuchar claramente las maldiciones de John antes de largarse furioso por un taxi. –Esa mujer puede costarle la vida a mi hermano.

 

–Lo sé, debí llamar más patrullas, pero como era sólo un registro de…– Mycroft sentía que, en cualquier otra ocasión, podría haber sonreído de ver a Lestrade palidecer. Pero no ahora. –¿Sherlock está en peligro?

 

–Eso temo–.

 

–¿Cómo?–.

 

–Mi hermano nunca cita a su alma gemela si puede evitarlo, lo que me lleva a pensar…– suspiró. –Después de un juicio desfavorecedor, no sería sorpresa que Sherlock Holmes quisiera terminar con todo con sus propias manos, ¿verdad?

 

–¿Dices que va a matarlo? Sherlock no haría eso–.

 

–Hay dos formas de _‘terminar’_ con todos tus problemas, Lestrade. Y como bien dices…, no es un asesino–.

 

Lestrade lo miró boquiabierto, sus ojos reflejaban el terror del entendimiento.

 

Mycroft suspiró, casi resignado.

 

–Detective Inspector…, creo que mi hermano va a morir–.

 

–No, no tiene que ser así. Súbete a la patrulla, yo te llevaré, sólo…–.

 

Cuando Mycroft lo interrumpió, Lestrade se paralizó con cinco simples palabras:

 

– **Y creo que es inevitable** –.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No se suponía que pasara así.

 

El cuerpo sin vida del criminal consultor, desplomado en la azotea del Hospital St. Bart, acusándolo con una sonrisa quieta y lágrimas secas sobre mejillas cada vez más pálidas. Un enorme charco de sangre brotando de su cabeza y un arma, todavía con el cañón caliente, descansando a poca distancia de una mano que ya no se movía ni volvería a moverse nunca.

 

No se suponía que eso pasara.

 

Sherlock miraba al hombre que siempre deseó muerto y que, ahora que realmente lo estaba, no le causaba ninguna clase de alivio. Era como si el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros cuando Moriarty estaba vivo, sólo se hubiera disipado en pequeñas partículas que empezaban a ocupar cada rincón de su piel.

_No se suponía que Moriarty muriera._

 

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando alguien, atraído por el disparo, lo encontrara cerca del criminal muerto? ¿Qué tal si era un policía? ¿Qué tal si era alguien de la red de Moriarty? Pues claro. Moriarty nunca andaba solo y siempre tenía un truco bajo la manga, una última forma de arruinar su vida aún cuando ya no estuviera ahí para hacerlo él mismo…

 

Muy fácilmente, quien lo encontrara podría decir que él incitó al criminal a dispararse. Después de todo, un testigo falso y oportuno y una fallida acusación de violación esa mañana, era todo lo que la gente necesitaría para considerarlo sospechoso y tragarse todo esa mentira.

 

Pero esa ni siquiera era la peor parte.

 

Él podía ingeniar cómo arreglárselas.

 

O vivir con ello.

 

Pero John…

 

Justo como había pensado antes, John al menos sería visto como cómplice. Sería responsable de haberle dado la llave a la azotea, de enseñarle el camino, ¡lo que fuera! Si él caía, John también.

 

Y eso era lo último que quería.

 

–Pero esto es lo que tú quieres– murmuró, mirando al cadáver de Moriarty una vez más. –No vas a dejarme vivir con alguien que no seas tú– se acercó al arma y la recogió, la cubrió de sus huellas porque sabía que eso era lo que el criminal quería. Porque, ahora, la única forma de salvar a John, de dejarlo fuera de todo eso, era _confesar_. –Yo te maté… Maté a Jim Moriarty… –el último deseo de Moriarty, la última pieza de su juego: destruirlo y hacerlo caer con él. Sherlock contuvo la respiración y repitió varias veces lo que iba a decir, hasta que volvió a asomarse al borde de la azotea. Allí vio cómo un taxi derrapaba y se estacionaba apurado, aunque no tanto como el pasajero que bajó a toda prisa. Era John… –Mi querido Watson…

 

Suspiró y, sin dejar de mirarlo, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria. Vio a John revolver su abrigo de inmediato. Una sonrisa triste pero aliviada surcó sus labios cuando escuchó su voz, las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse detrás de sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta le impedía responder rápido.

 

–Sherlock, gracias al cielo, ¿estás bien?–.

 

–John…, necesito que hagas algo por mí–.

 

–Primero dime dónde estás, Mycroft no fue muy específico. ¿Estás adentro con Molly? Quédate ahí, estaré enseguida…–.

 

–¡No!–.

 

–¿No?... –.

 

–John, realmente necesito que hagas por mí– repitió. –Necesito que des la vuelta, por favor…

 

–¿La vuelta?... – John giró sobre sí mismo, buscando sobre su hombro la silueta del detective. Pero nada. –Sherlock, no entiendo, ¿dónde estás?

 

–¡Sólo…! …haz lo que te pido. **Por favor** –dijo, con su voz rompiéndose palabra por palabra. John sonaba preocupado ahora, le hablaba suave y le hablaba de Mycroft. De cómo su hermano había sugerido que podía estar en peligro. Y detrás de esa risa nerviosa con la que lo comentaba, se escuchaba perfectamente una súplica. _‘Sherlock, dime que no es cierto’_. Ojalá pudiera… –Está bien, detente ahí. Y mira hacia arriba, John…

 

–¿Dónd…?– la pregunta murió en su estómago cuando lo vio. –Oh, Dios mío– el amor de su vida, al borde de una azotea. La persona a la que no había podido declarársele en la mañana, de la que había dudado un momento pero sabía que lo amaba…, estaba a un paso de una muerte segura. _Una caída_. –Sherlock…

 

–Necesito que escuches atentamente, John…, porque esto es lo que quiero que escribas–.

 

–¿De qué estás hablando?–.

 

Sherlock miró por encima de su hombro, el cadáver de Moriarty todavía sonriente…

 

–Yo maté a Jim Moriarty…– susurró en un hilo de voz, sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor del teléfono. –Y cometí un error. Él era mi alma gemela… Dicen que nadie puede vivir sin su alma gemela, ¿verdad?

 

John movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

–No, tú no crees en eso, Sherlock… Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, sólo baja y lo resolveremos– suspiró. –Juntos. Sólo para. Para ya.

 

–Lo siento, John…–.

 

–Sherlock, no…–.

 

–Creo que es momento de que me reúna con él–.

 

–¡No! No, no lo hagas, por favor– John sentía que el corazón iba a salirse del pecho. O que, en cualquier momento, se detendría por completo. –Sherlock, no lo hagas. **Te amo** …

 

El detective guardó silencio unos largos segundos, el nudo en su garganta pareció apretarse más. Las palabras que ansiaba escuchar desde hace tiempo, ahora no le provocaban más que un profundo dolor. Porque justo ahora, no podía corresponderlas.

 

No podía permitir que John tuviera motivos para extrañarlo después de eso…

 

–No puedes amar a alguien que no es tu alma gemela–.

 

–Yo sé a quién amo…–.

 

–Lo sé– su voz, al igual que sentía que lo hacía su corazón, se quebró de nuevo. –Soy yo… el que no te ama, John. Yo sí encontré a mi alma gemela, pero lo que tú sientes por mí no es real. Todo este tiempo, te convencí de que sí podías amar a alguien con el que no estás predestinado. Pero no es así, sólo es un truco de magia…

 

–Sherlock, no… Espera–.

 

–Adiós, John–.

 

–¡Sherlock!– John puso el grito en el cielo, pero nada impidió que el detective saltara. Esta vez, su corazón se detuvo por completo mientras veía caer al hombre que amaba. Desde el momento en que lo conoció hasta sus últimas palabras, todo pasó como un rayo que paralizó su cuerpo y no le dejó moverse hasta que el cuerpo del detective se estrelló contra el piso. –Sherl… Sherlock…– se arrastró sobre sus pies hasta la vereda donde yacía el detective y cayó sobre sus rodillas. No sabía si las personas llegaron después o si ya estaban ahí, pero varias manos empezaron a jalarlo hacia atrás cuando empezó a zarandear el hombro de Sherlock. –No, no entienden, soy… soy doctor. Por favor, déjenme… sólo déjenme– su voz se hizo más débil, igual que su resistencia. Todavía se aferraba a la muñeca de Sherlock mientras murmuraba: –Por favor, es mi… es mi alma gemela…

 

John sabía que bien podría serlo.

 

Porque una parte de él parecía haber muerto en la caída también.

 

 

 


	14. XIV. Move on

–No puedo creer que lo perdí…–.

 

John murmuraba por tercera vez, y eso ya era demasiado. Mary misma había sido testigo de cómo no había podido articular una oración completa en días. Y resultaba devastador que ahora sólo pudiera repetir esa.

 

–Lo perdí…–.

 

–Oye– Mary le ajustó varias veces el cuello del traje, sólo pensaba hacerlo hasta que se le ocurriera qué decir. La mirada de John… la había visto en más de una ocasión, cuando salía al pasillo del hospital y tenía que dar la trágica noticia, pero nadie se inmutaba porque ya se hacían una idea de lo que había pasado. Igual que John sabía que Sherlock estaba muerto. En ambos casos, estaban tratando de procesar la información y parecían muy lejos de lograrlo algún día. –Sólo concéntrate. Es su funeral… No podemos faltar a su funeral, ¿verdad?

 

John contuvo la respiración y asintió.

 

Mary finalmente alejó las manos de su traje y le sonrió suave. Él no pudo devolverle el gesto, simplemente no estaba listo para curvar sus labios de esa forma de nuevo, sólo la despidió con un agradecimiento y ella lo dejó solo en la habitación un momento. Estaría esperándolo abajo, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para admirar cada rincón del 221B de Baker Street: el lugar al que ya nunca podría volver.

 

–¿Está listo, Dr. Watson?– Mycroft preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, balanceando su paraguas de un lado a otro. –La ceremonia será en breve.

 

–Realmente está pasando, ¿no? Vamos a enterrarlo–.

 

–Bueno, no tiene sentido dejarlo descomponerse sobre la tierra– suspiró. –Aunque mi hermano… no lo hubiera querido así. Ser enterrado, sé que no, pero no pude hacer cambiar de opinión a nuestra madre– John lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Mycroft esbozó una sonrisa vacía. –Él hubiera elegido la cremación. Reducirse a cenizas, donde las flamas por fin hubieran borrado el nombre que lo había condenado toda su vida…

 

–Jim Moriarty…–.

 

–Exacto. Me resultó poético, hasta que me dijo que quería que conservara sus restos. Que le hablara constantemente, que lo llevara a pasear…–.

 

John rió.

 

Casi podía imaginar a Sherlock diciéndole todo eso a Mycroft, con una expresión seria y una ceja enarcada, esperando paciente el momento en que el mayor pusiera los ojos en blanco. Entonces sonreiría orgulloso y compartiría esa sonrisa con él. Sí, ahora él también estaba ahí. Ya no se trataba de pensar _cómo pudo haber pasado_ , sino de _cómo debió haber pasado_.

 

¿Qué haría él en el momento en que Sherlock le sonriera? Tal vez corresponderle, sonreír con él. O tal vez, si tenía la valentía suficiente, preguntarle si podía besarlo para felicitarlo. La sonrisa de Sherlock caería y resurgiría con un significado distinto, entonces se acercaría a él arrastrando con voz profunda las siguientes palabras…

 

– _Idiota_ – dijo Mycroft, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –No es el mejor día para decirlo, pero mi hermano era un idiota. Cuando quería serlo.

 

John parpadeó, todavía aturdido –y un poco sonrojado– por su fantasía.

 

Lo que sí ayudó a espantar la sangre de sus mejillas, fue recordarse con dureza que eso nunca iba a pasar, porque Sherlock estaba muerto, y si alguna vez había tenido la más mínima oportunidad… la había desperdiciado en grande.

 

¿Pero qué oportunidad pudo haber tenido... cuando Sherlock, justo antes de saltar, le dejó muy en claro que no lo amaba? Sherlock nunca le hubiera dicho _‘Bésame, doctor’_ , como le gustaba soñar que lo hacía.

 

–No… tiene sentido– John murmuró, mientras abotonaba el traje formal. Mycroft quitó los ojos de su reloj para ponerlos sobre él. –Sherlock siempre me dijo que no amaba a Moriarty. Incluso Moriarty me dijo… que Sherlock estaba enamorado de mí. No lo entiendo. Todo lo que pasamos, la forma en que me miraba a veces…

 

–La muerte de nuestra alma gemela nos muestra tal cual somos, Dr. Watson– dijo Mycroft, serio. –Todo lo que alguna vez pensamos o sentimos por esa persona, se intensifica y estamos demasiado débiles para resistirnos a aceptarlo– hizo una pausa para mirarlo de arriba abajo y suspiró. –Como usted, me temo. Nunca tuvo la valentía de decirle a mi hermano lo que sentía por él y parece que ahora no puede dejar de decirlo. O de darlo a entender, se ha vuelto tan fácil de leer que ya no lo sé…

 

John miró a otro lado, avergonzado. Y lo peor era que ni él mismo sabía cuántas veces lo había dicho en voz alta y cuántas sólo lo había pensado para sí mismo.

 

Mycroft agregó después de un suspiro:

 

–Lo mismo con Sherlock… Vivió tanto tiempo convenciéndose de que no amaba a Moriarty, que tuvo que aceptar que estaba equivocado de la peor manera posible. Realmente pocas personas sobreviven a la muerte de su alma gemela. Y ciertamente, mi hermano no era lo excepción que creía que era–.

 

John negó con la cabeza.

 

–No creo que él amara a Moriarty, Mycroft–.

 

–Lo amaba un poco– dijo. –Todos amamos a nuestra alma gemela, John.

 

–Todavía no estoy convencido…–.

 

–Como tú quieras, pero convéncete de esto– Mycroft finalmente despegó el hombro del marco de la puerta y dio un par de pasos hacia él. –Lo amaba lo suficiente para **morir con él.** Hazte un favor y, después de hoy, olvida a mi hermano para siempre.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lo que pasó después del funeral, todavía era muy difuso para John.

 

Recordaba el funeral.

 

Recordaba la escasa cantidad de personas que asistieron; como la Sra. Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, Mary. Y él, por supuesto. Pero fuera de ellos, no creía haber visto a nadie más.

 

Recordaba el momento en que había preguntado a Mycroft por sus padres, y éste le había respondido que ninguno de los dos tuvo fuerzas para ir. Recordaba haber guardado absoluto silencio durante la ceremonia, hasta que Mary tocó su brazo para consolarlo y él murmuró un inaudible ‘gracias’.

 

De hecho, lo único que no podía recordar era… _qué demonios hacía en una camilla de hospital_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

–¡¿Que hizo qué?!–.

 

Sherlock tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, la voz molesta y, detrás de todo eso, la sombra de la preocupación extendiéndose a sus espaldas. Sólo Mycroft sabía cómo ver eso, pero apostaba que cualquiera, en ese momento, podría hacerlo igual de bien que él.

 

–Trató de quitarse la vida– Mycroft extendió la historia clínica de John Watson a su hermano, pero éste se negó a tomarla. Su hermano no insistió demasiado y la dejó sobre su escritorio. –Ahí estará cuando quieras leerla.

 

–No, sólo dime qué pasó. **Exactamente** qué pasó–.

 

–No es un asesinato, Sherlock, no tienes que resolverlo–.

 

–Pero necesito saber por qué lo hizo– murmuró el detective con la mandíbula apretada, aunque no pudo mantenerla así mucho tiempo. La sola idea de imaginarse a John apoyando un objeto afilado sobre su piel, o lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para hacerse daño, le paralizaba el corazón. Le helaba la sangre. Le estremecía. Y volvía su voz débil. –Mycroft… Por favor.

 

Su hermano se quedó mirándolo de brazos cruzados unos largos segundos, la espalda baja apoyada en el escritorio y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a la derecha. Entre que hacía todas esas observaciones, había comenzado a hablarle:

 

–Sucedió tres días después de tu funeral, aunque dudo que ahora mismo sea consciente de alguno de ellos– dijo. –Previamente, lo desanimé, por supuesto.

 

–Tal y como te pedí…– susurró. –Fue mi culpa…

 

Mycroft no trató de negarlo.

 

–Tu muerte. El funeral. Mi charla desmotivacional…– Mycroft fue enumerando, mientras levantaba un dedo por cada factor que agregaba. –Demasiado tiempo solo. **Pensar**. Temo que todo eso desencadenó el... fallido intento de suicidio de John Watson– lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro antes de mirar de nuevo a Sherlock. –Es curioso cómo un doctor no sabe cortarse…

 

–Cállate–.

 

–Lo digo en el buen sentido, por supuesto. Si hubiera querido matarse, ¿no crees que hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo?– Sherlock guardó silencio. –La respuesta es _sí_. Él puede seguir adelante. Sólo tienes que darle tiempo.

 

–¿Qué tal si lo vuelve hacer?–.

 

–Puedes visitarlo y deducir por ti mismo si lo volverá a hacer o no– Mycroft vio el brillo en los ojos de su hermano menor y tuvo que agregar: –Cuando esté sedado, por supuesto.

 

–Obviamente– Sherlock asintió. –Necesito permanecer muerto… Desmantelar la red de Moriarty y garantizar mi seguridad.

 

–Y la de Inglaterra, hermano querido–.

 

–Como quieras…–.

 

Mycroft sonrió.

 

–Una vez que cumplas con esa misión, ya no estarás en peligro de que alguien te acuse por lo que pasó en el Hospital St. Bart– dijo. –Podrás declarar tranquilamente que fue un suicidio, te pondremos de nuevo en Baker Street y tu vida volverá a la normalidad. Tal vez mejor.

 

Sherlock suspiró, levantándose con pereza.

 

–¿Por qué todo suena tan lejano?–.

 

–Porque tienes mucha tarea que hacer, hombrecito– Mycroft respondió. –Y yo no voy ayudarte.

 

–Me ayudarás un poco, lo sé–.

 

–Ve a leer a tu doctor, Sherlock–.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Le hubiera llevado días a Sherlock descubrir el momento exacto en que nadie más visitaba a John, y él no estaría internado tanto tiempo. Sus heridas –que, como había pensado, eran cortes sobre sus muñecas– no eran tan graves y la pérdida de sangre no había sido excesiva. Podría irse a casa pronto y él no habría tenido oportunidad de investigar, ni mucho menos de _verlo_ , ni siquiera hablar, hasta quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

 

Por fortuna, Mycroft le ahorró las molestias y le resumió todo.

 

La Sra. Hudson, a su edad y con el problema de cadera, se limitaba a mandar flores a la habitación. Lestrade y Molly estaban repletos de trabajo y ninguno de los dos era tan cercano a John, así que flores otra vez. Mary resultó ser quien más lo visitaba y siempre, aunque trabajando, estaba en el hospital. Podía llegar en cualquier momento, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para despedirse.

 

Sherlock empujó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de John.

 

El aroma a hospital parecía intensificarse en bloques cerrados, una corriente fresca y limpia invadió sus sentidos y casi le hizo sentir mareado. Pero en ese momento, nada le aturdía más que ver a John de nuevo. Se sentía como un idiota, hace apenas unos días había fingido su muerte. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pasar… _más tiempo_ sin verlo en absoluto?

 

–Concéntrate– murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

 

No tenía que ser sigiloso, pero aún así se movió despacio. John acababa de ser sedado y había una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera mínimamente consciente. Cualquiera podría convencerlo después de que estaba alucinando, aunque prefería ahorrarle el esfuerzo a ese cualquiera.

 

Miró sobre su hombro un par de veces, antes de inclinarse un poco y levantar con cuidado el brazo derecho de John. Deslizó sus dedos enguantados por toda la extensión de su piel, hasta que llegó al vendaje en su muñeca.

 

Efectivamente, había tratado de cortarse a sí mismo. _Él_. Un soldado. Un hombre que había visto cientos de muertes y terribles tragedias, pero no había podido soportar una que involucraba a Sherlock Holmes.

 

–¿En qué estabas pensando, mi querido Watson?... – suspiró contra el vendaje y movió sus labios hasta el dorso de su mano, el lugar que eligió para dejar el beso de despedida. Entonces su vista cayó en la boca entreabierta de John, los labios ligeramente húmedos murmurando su nombre sin fuerzas. Ojalá hubiera podido dejar un beso ahí. –Pero no puedo, John... Todavía no.

 

Su cuerpo y su mente tenían que dejar atrás la huella de Moriarty. Y probablemente nunca conseguiría superarlo del todo, no era algo que pudiera prometerle a John aunque estuviera dormido. No podía prometérselo ahora y no podría prometérselo después.

 

Pero todavía había algo que le debía.

 

Y estaba seguro que, en un par de años, por fin podría dárselo.

 

–Viniste a mí porque necesitabas un nombre…– Sherlock habló muy cerca de su rostro esta vez, su aliento cálido cayendo por las facciones relajadas de John. –Volveré pronto– prometió. –Y voy a darte el nombre que buscabas.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[Dos años después]**

 

Mary estaba orgullosa de John.

 

Si bien ya nunca había intentado mantener una relación romántica con alguien, había mejorado en otros aspectos. Los días en que se quebraba en llanto o pasaba horas mirando a través de la ventana, todos esos días grises, por fin habían terminado. La idea de quitarse la vida salió tan rápido como entró, nunca volvió a intentarlo de nuevo después de la primera vez.

 

No fue rápido, pero enderezó su vida y consiguió trabajo en una clínica pequeña. Lo único malo de eso, era que se pasaba horas en el consultorio, aún cuando ni siquiera tenía pacientes. Tardó en confesarle a Mary que no podía volver a Baker Street y necesitaba un lugar donde dormir. Ella le ofreció su hogar y él aceptó. Contando el día de hoy, llevaban siete meses viviendo juntos.

 

Y todo iba bien.

 

Sólo había un detalle… _John nunca había vuelto a hablar de Sherlock_.

 

–Hoy es el día, ¿no?– Mary preguntó, levantando la mirada de su laptop hacia el reloj de pared. Tuvo que chasquear los dedos para llamar la atención de John. –Oye, hoy…

 

–Sí, sé qué día es hoy–.

 

El aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock.

 

Eso era exactamente lo que preocupaba a Mary. John había dejado de llevar flores a la tumba del detective, antes sólo era una vez por semana, luego una vez al mes y ahora tenía suerte si lo hacía una vez al año. Sabía que era duro para John, pero no creía que esa fuera la forma de olvidar a su amigo.

 

Bajó la vista de nuevo hacia su laptop.

 

–No vas a ir, ¿verdad?–.

 

–Si me queda de paso, tal vez lo haga– y más bajo murmuró: –Es su culpa por haberse ido… ¿Qué estás leyendo?

 

–A ti, cuando lo apreciabas– sonrió ella. Y John revoleó los ojos. –Tu blog.

 

–No lo actualicé en dos años, no tiene nada nuevo…–.

 

–‘Sherlock Holmes no amaba a su alma gemela. Pueden preguntarse todas las veces que quieran si eso es remotamente posible, pero yo puedo asegurárselos en unos cuantos párrafos… si deciden creerme’ –.

 

–Detente–.

 

Mary dejó la laptop a un lado y se levantó de la cama para abrazarlo, mientras él se miraba al espejo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué clase de relación tenía, pero John no quería una romántica y Mary no quería una con John. Simplemente estaba tratando de hacerle ver que todavía podía creer en Sherlock Holmes.

 

–¿Sabes? Yo fui su enfermera. De Sherlock, digo–.

 

–Sí, así te conocí… ¿qué con eso?–.

 

–Él te amaba, John– dejó unas suaves palmadas sobre su hombro antes de separarse. –No a… el otro, tú sabes. Él te amaba a ti. Lo veía en sus ojos.

 

John sonrió, escéptico.

 

–¿Tú _leíste_ a Sherlock? ¿Lo… dedujiste?–.

 

Mary rió.

 

–Fue sencillo– John la miró sobre su hombro, preguntando en silencio _cómo_ lo había hecho. Y ella sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo: –Estaba enamorado.

 

Entonces se impulsó suavemente de sus hombros y separó los talones de la alfombra, para dejar un inocente beso sobre su mejilla. John se forzó a sonreír, tarea que encontró más difícil cuando creyó escuchar el resto de la oración: _“Estaba enamorado… igual que tú”_.

 

–¿Dijiste algo?... –.

 

–No seas grosero, ¿acaso no estuviste escuchándome?–.

 

–No, no– John se giró por completo. –Quiero decir, sí, pero ahora… Hace un momento, ¿dijiste algo?

 

Mary levantó una ceja, tratando de hacer memoria.

 

–¿Que… Sherlock estaba enamorado de ti?–.

 

–Ah– ¿entonces había sido idea suya? Mary lucía tan confundida como él. Y si de verdad hubiera dicho eso, estaría riendo y no frunciendo el ceño. –Está bien…

 

–¿Lo aceptas?–.

 

John revoleó los ojos.

 

–Sherlock no estaba enamorado de mí…–.

 

–John…–.

 

–No puedo permitirme creer eso de nuevo– suspiró. –Él no me amaba. Amaba a… su alma gemela, como debía ser. Todo lo demás fue…

_“Sólo un truco de magia”_ las últimas palabras del detective antes de despedirse para siempre. Un eco de dos años que todavía era profundamente doloroso. _“Todo este tiempo, te convencí de que sí podías amar a alguien con el que no estás predestinado. Pero no es así”._

 

–¿John?–.

 

–Lo siento, Mary– dijo, con tono cansado. –Tengo que olvidarlo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lestrade se arremangó y estiró su brazo sobre la mesa, exponiéndole a la vista nada impresionada de Mycroft Holmes. El dueño del nombre que estaba sobre su piel.

 

–¿Qué se supone que haga con esta información?–.

 

–¿Enseñarme dónde tienes el mío?–.

 

–Bebiste de más, Greg– sonrió Mycroft, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa de un asqueroso bar. Claro que en cuanto recordó ese detalle, volvió a apoyarlas sobre su regazo. –Tú y yo… tuvimos una relación especial. Tú mantenías un ojo sobre mi hermano pequeño y yo te pagaba.

 

–Ha sido más difícil hablar contigo desde que Sherlock, bueno…–.

 

–Sí, mi corazón está destrozado– Mycroft dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz, aunque no estaba seguro si era por no haber visto a Greg en un largo tiempo o porque todavía debía fingir que su hermano querido estaba muerto. Llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos le importaba lo suficiente para actuar “dolido”. –En fin, ¿a dónde vamos con esto?– señaló el brazo sobre la mesa. –Soy un hombre ocupado.

 

–Está bien, aquí voy– Lestrade contuvo la respiración y exhaló: –No soy… gay.

 

Mycroft levantó una ceja.

 

–¿No?–.

 

–No. Y me tocó el nombre de un hombre– suspiró. – _Tu_ nombre.

 

–Sí, ya veo…– Mycroft leyó de nuevo. –Pero no voy a hacerme una operación de cambio de sexo por ti, ¿sabes?

 

Lestrade rió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

–No, no es eso–.

 

Mycroft estuvo a punto de sonreír, sinceramente esta vez, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo interrumpió. Lestrade dejó de reír y se levantó murmurando algo parecido a un adiós. Entonces John ocupó su lugar…

 

–Hace mucho que no nos reunimos, John– Mycroft sonrió forzado. –Desde que malentendiste mis palabras, para ser exactos. Cuando dije que Sherlock había amado lo suficiente a Moriarty para morir con él…– John miró a otro lado. –Siempre pregunté, ¿asumiste que tú debías hacer lo mismo porque _creíste_ que lo amabas?

 

–No vine a conversar…–.

 

–¿Sólo a espantar a mi cita?–.

 

John sonrió, casi orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

 

–¿Era tu cita?–.

 

–Por supuesto que no– Mycroft sacó su reloj de bolsillo y reprimió un suspiro. –Se hace tarde, ¿hará el turno nocturno en la clínica, Dr. Watson?

 

–Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo sabes de mi trabajo…–.

 

–Sería un desperdicio de tiempo–.

 

–Sí, voy a hacer el turno nocturno– John dijo de mala gana. –¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas una consulta?

 

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y empezó a levantarse.

 

–No yo–.

 

–¿Quién?–.

 

–Uno de mis hombres– le sonrió con una complicidad que no captaba. –Asegúrate de atenderlo sólo a él esta noche. Es un asunto muy confidencial. No creo  que sea necesario amenazarte.

 

–Claro que no…–.

 

John suspiró. Estiró sus dedos sobre la botella que había dejado Lestrade en la mesa y dio un largo trago.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ya que sólo iba a recibir al hombre de Mycroft –y ya que éste se había retrasado bastante–, John decidió abrir las botellas que trajo del bar. El reloj de pared marcaba las nueve cuando vació la primera, las diez cuando abrió la segunda. Esa la terminó en unos minutos y, cerca de las once, el reloj empezó a tambalearse, igual que los números en su interior y todo el consultorio en sí.

 

No estaba en condiciones de recibir a nadie, pero no podía rechazar una orden de Mycroft. Mucho menos podía arriesgarse a que alguien más lo viera en ese estado y lo despidieran. Con suerte, el hombre de Mycroft sería agradable y no diría nada al respecto. Él le prometería que lo atendería en otro momento, si había aguantado –fuera lo que fuera que tuviera– hasta el anochecer, podía esperar un poco más.

 

Dejó de preocuparse por ello cuando, en media hora más, nadie tocó la puerta de su consultorio.

 

Con sus últimos rastros de lucidez, escondió las botellas en la gaveta de su escritorio y la cerró con llave. O esa era intención cuando unos golpes sobre la puerta paralizaron su corazón. Maldijo bajo y la llave se le escurrió entre los dedos temblorosos.

 

Los golpes se volvieron más insistentes.

 

–Ya voy…– resopló y abrió la puerta de mala gana, tallándose los ojos. –¿Es… el hombre de Mycroft? Yo soy el Dr. Watson– se presentó con una mano sobre el pecho que después extendió hacia el consultorio. Creía que estaba siendo profesional, pero estaba más torpe y flojo de lo que imaginaba. De eso se dio cuenta cuando su “paciente” soltó una carcajada. Una grave… Como la de… –Ahm, pase, pase, por favor.

 

–Gracias, doctor–.

 

Esa voz…

 

John sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

No podía ser él… Tal vez sólo estaba _muy_ ebrio.

 

–My…Mycroft no me dio muchos detalles, ¿puedo preguntar qué tienes?– esta vez hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Su vista borrosa pronto se acomodó, el hombre se giró hacia él y… –N-no puede ser…

 

–Muerte, la última vez que me diagnosticaron– Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa y John empezó a reír, aunque lo hacía de una forma preocupante. Nerviosa. Desesperada. –¿John? ¿Qué tan ebrio estás?

 

–¡Lo suficiente para verte!–.

 

Sherlock contuvo la respiración.

 

–John…– dijo, acercándose a él y estirando una mano sobre la suya, entrelazando suavemente sus dedos. Y lejos del sonrojo que eso le hubiera causado unos años atrás, ahora lo veía palidecer. Y lo veía entreabrir los labios, pero ya no para recibir un beso que ansiaba. Sólo porque estaba sorprendido. _Asustado_. _Furioso_. –Soy real.

 

John parpadeó, como tratando de convencerse de sus palabras.

 

–Regresé– Sherlock lo soltó con cuidado. –Pensé que… estarías feliz de verme.

 

–¿Feliz?... – repitió en un hilo de voz. –¡¿Tienes una mínima idea de todo lo que me hiciste pasar?!

 

–Sí…–.

 

–¡Fui a tu funeral!–.

 

–Sí, estuve ahí…–.

 

–Podría golpearte ahora mismo– dijo, enojado. –¿Qué fue todo eso? Y me refiero a todo, Sherlock. **Todo**. ¿Por qué me engañaste? Haciéndome creer que podía amarte, cuando tú… no– suspiró. –¿Por qué tuviste que saltar? ¿Por qué enfrente de mí? ¿Acaso lo disfrutaste?

 

–John, es cierto que te debo muchas explicaciones…– John asintió de brazos cruzados y en silencio. –Y que estás equivocado en varias cosas– Sherlock agregó y agotó su paciencia. Tal vez si no hubiera soltado una carcajada, John no lo hubiera jalado del saco ni lo hubiera empujado sobre la camilla. –¡Ah!– Sherlock se quejó cuando su espalda baja impactó contra el colchón. –Vaya forma de dar las gracias…

 

John lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Sherlock estaba temblando detrás de él y se sentía como un maldito idiota. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que eso también era mentira? El cuerpo del detective sufría un trauma real. ¿Eso quería decir que todo lo demás también lo era?

 

Bien podía darle una oportunidad…

 

–¿Darte las gracias por qué, Sherlock?– preguntó suavemente.

 

Pero Sherlock no respondió hasta que volvió a girarse. Entonces lo recibió con una sonrisa torcida, todavía nerviosa, y dijo:

 

–Encontré tu nombre–.

 

El corazón de John dio un vuelco.

 

–¿Qué?... –.

 

–Te debo muchas explicaciones– volvió a decir. Esta vez, completamente serio. – _Respuestas_ , John. Pero esta es la primera que quiero darte…, sólo si la aceptas.

 

 

 

 


	15. XV. Fact

John no respondía.

 

Sherlock no podía creerlo. ¡Estaba ofreciéndole el nombre de su alma gemela! Las letras que había perdido y olvidado, la respuesta que había esperado recuperar desde hace mucho tiempo y que él se había esforzado por encontrar. ¿Por qué no estaba emocionado? ¿Por qué no estaba _feliz_? Sabía que su presencia sólo provocaba la emoción contraria en John, pero… si el nombre no le importaba en absoluto, ¿entonces qué más podría ofrecerle?

 

Después de todo lo que le hizo pasar, ¿ese insignificante conocimiento era suficiente para perdonarlo? No, por supuesto que no, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Si todo lo que iba a causarle a John era dolor, ¡¿para qué demonios había vuelto?!

 

–Creo que cometí un error…– el detective suspiró cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna de John. –Lo siento, no… no era mi…

 

–¿Cómo?–.

 

–¿Cómo?... –.

 

–Lo encontraste, estás asegurándome que lo encontraste– Sherlock asintió. John también, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos. –Dime cómo.

 

–No creo que vaya a gustarte–.

 

–No viniste hasta aquí, **a poner mi vida de cabeza otra vez** , sólo para no decirme cómo lo encontraste, Sherlock Holmes. Necesito detalles–.

 

–Oh, por favor. ¿Por qué crees que necesitas detalles?–.

 

–¡Porque eres un mentiroso!– John exclamó y Sherlock no pudo decir nada contra eso. No era como si no fuera verdad… –Es increíble que ni siquiera pueda confiar en que estés muerto, y ese es un ejemplo amable– advirtió antes de que el detective empezara a defenderse. –¿Quieres uno franco? Bien, tu mensaje de despedida.

 

–¡Fue hace dos años, John!–.

 

–Sí, dos años y todavía recuerdo cada palabra–.

 

–John…–.

 

–¿El truco de magia?– Sherlock apretó los labios y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Pero John no veía que sentía el mismo dolor que él y continuó. –Tú mismo me dijiste que todo ese tiempo te la pasaste convenciéndome de que podía amar a alguien con el que no estaba predestinado.

 

–Pudiste– el detective murmuró, cada vez más bajo, porque no estaba seguro si debía resaltar aquello precisamente ahora. Pero qué demonios, lo hizo de todas formas: –Tú dijiste que me amabas –John desvió la mirada, sus ojos clavados sobre la pared y los de Sherlock en el suelo. –Pudiste amar a alguien que sabías que no era tu alma gemela, sin que yo te convenciera de nada. Dijiste _esas_ palabras. Yo… también recuerdo ese día.

 

–Fue hace dos años…–.

 

–Lo recuerdo tan bien como tú–.

 

–No– John negó con una sonrisa dolorosa sobre los labios. –Que te amaba, idiota– Sherlock sintió su corazón desacelerar drásticamente. Cada latido dolía como las palabras que John murmuraba pausadamente: – ** _Dos_**. **_Años_**. **_Sherlock_**. Tal vez hace dos años sentía algo por ti, tal vez te amaba, pero ya no. Te fuiste y me dejaste pasar luto. Me dejaste seguir adelante, ¡y eso fue lo que hice!

 

Un silencio incómodo inundó cada rincón del consultorio.

 

Después de un minuto o dos, John se dejó caer en su silla, con las palmas de las manos sobre la frente y respirando con fuerza, su pecho subiendo y bajando erráticamente. Sherlock notaba que no se había descargado del todo, pero no estaba seguro que el órgano ocupado de bombear su sangre pudiera soportar más contracciones. Más dolor.

 

–Harry– Sherlock murmuró suave, tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa, la pregunta que no había respondido. –Tu hermana Harriet. Así fue cómo lo encontré…– John se irguió sobre la silla y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

–¿Hablaste con mi hermana alcohólica?…–.

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

–Pensé que era la mejor forma de empezar– dijo. –Con tu familia, la gente que te conocía mejor que nadie. Eso… me llevó a las tumbas de tus padres…– sus padres. Sus padres estaban muertos. Sherlock trataba de no empezar a preguntarse a cuántos seres amados había enterrado John en toda su vida. No quería pensarlo. –Estuve, ahm, tres días, cerca de tres días rondando por ese cementerio hasta que alguien apareció para visitar a los Watson.

 

–¿Harriet?–.

 

–No. Otra mujer, ella me dijo dónde encontrar a Harriet– John asintió sin interrumpirlo, debía darse una idea de quién era esa mujer que, ante él, se había presentado como Clara. –En fin, me dio la dirección de un bar y tuvo razón, ahí fue donde la encontré. Me senté con ella en la barra varias noches y, mientras más tragos le pagaba, más hablaba.

 

–Y te dijo el nombre–.

 

–No fue muy difícil–.

 

–No, imagino que no– John suspiró. –¿Cómo sabes que decía la verdad?

 

–Los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad–.

 

Una sonrisa breve escapó de los labios de John, una que vaciló entre borrar o conservar.

 

Eligió desvanecerla de inmediato.

 

Era demasiado pronto para bajar la guardia por una frase inocente.

 

–Entonces lo tienes– John carraspeó, serio, mientras se levantaba de la silla y buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo. –Tienes el nombre– Sherlock asintió. –¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

 

El detective parpadeó, un poco aturdido por la pregunta.

 

–Supongo que… puedo ir a Baker Street contigo–.

 

–Ya no vivo ahí…–.

 

John sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Efectivamente, esas no eran las del departamento que solían compartir. No las del 221B.

 

Sherlock temía preguntar, porque su corazón se anticipa a la peor respuesta y empezaba a retorcerse de nuevo.

 

–¿Dónde vives ahora?–.

 

–No en Baker Street– fue todo lo que John respondió cuando abrió la puerta del consultorio y lo invitó a caminar delante de él. Y durante todo el viaje en taxi, no obtuvo más que esa única pista: _“No en Baker Street”_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Una vez que el taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio –un amplio bloque de edificios–, John le tendió la propina al conductor y ambos se despidieron amablemente. Sherlock miró distraído el halo de aire frío que salía de sus labios cada vez que exhalaba. _Dolorosamente_. Apenas podía respirar mientras John lo guiaba a su piso. ¿Realmente quería ver cómo había seguido adelante sin él? Habían pasado dos años. Tenía trabajo, tenía otro lugar donde vivir, ¿por qué debería sorprenderle la idea de que hubiera alguien más detrás de la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir?

 

–John, espera– dijo, jalando rápido la mano que sostenía la llave. –Hay… Probablemente hay algo que deba decirte primero– John se giró por completo y se quedó esperando. Sherlock miró a su alrededor. Un pasillo oscuro, estéril. Uno que otro vecino madrugador asomado a la puerta por las pisadas de los dos. Ellos dos, parados frente a una puerta que no sabía qué escondía. _Definitivamente no era el escenario que hubiera imaginado para confesarse_. –John, hace dos años… me dijiste dos palabras que fueron muy importantes para mí. Todavía lo son.

 

–Sherlock–.

 

–No pude corresponderlas entonces, porque pensé que eso sólo te causaría más dolor– Sherlock entendía ahora. Dos años atrás, le había dicho a John que no lo amaba. Esa noche, hace una hora casi, sucedió lo contrario, John dijo las mismas palabras y las dijo en serio. Y dolió, se sintió como si una pila de ladrillos cayera sobre él. No le había hecho ningún favor a John. No le había ahorrado ninguna clase de dolor. –Me equivoqué…– reconoció. –Y aunque ya no sientas lo mismo por mí, John, creo que me corresponde decirlo.

 

–¿Decir? ¿Decir qué?... – John abrió los ojos de par en par cuando captó el mensaje, más rápido de lo que Sherlock esperaba. –No te atrevas.

 

–No lo dije antes y sé que no lo diré después. Tiene que ser ahora–.

 

–¿ _Justo_ ahora?– Sherlock miró a la puerta cerrada. John continuaba mirándolo a él. –Sherlock– llamó su atención de nuevo y habló despacio. –Sabes… que digas lo que digas… ya no significa nada, ¿verdad?

 

–Entonces no debería preocuparte tanto escucharlo–.

 

–Pero lo sabes– insistió.

 

–Sí… Lo sé– el detective suspiró pesado. –Creo que, si lo digo, los dos podremos cerrar el círculo, olvidar todo esto y seguir adelante.

 

–¿Crees que es tan sencillo? ¿Que todo volverá a ser como antes así como así?–.

 

–Por supuesto que no, John… Yo te amo y tú no a mí, claro que no va a ser como antes–.

 

Un silencio profundo se formó en ese pasillo.

_“Yo te amo”_ seguía retumbando en la cabeza de John.

_“Tú no a mí”_ en la de Sherlock.

 

Esa no era una confesión de amor, donde todo era milagrosamente perdonado y John por fin unía sus labios en un beso ansiado desde hace años. No, nada de eso iba a pasar.

 

Eso era un _hecho_. Sherlock amaba a John, pero John ya no amaba a Sherlock.

 

Sólo eso, algo que debía ser aclarado y sobre lo que no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

–Dios mío…– suspiró Mary por décima vez en la mañana, tallándose los ojos cada vez que podía. Sherlock Holmes, el hombre que había creído muerto y al que le dejaba flores frecuentemente, estaba desayunando en su cocina. Cada sorbo de té era irreal. –¿Estoy soñando?

 

El detective sonrió sin ánimos, pero cortés.

 

–Temo que no, Mary–.

 

–Dios, John te ha extrañado tanto– ella se sentó con él en la mesa pequeña, sin darse cuenta de la dolorosa punzada que sus palabras habían lanzado sobre su pecho. ¿Cómo podría culparla? –Todos te extrañamos, Sherlock… ¿John te puso al corriente?

 

Él enarcó una ceja.

 

–¿Al corriente de qué, exactamente?–.

 

–Esto– Mary señaló el departamento y a ella misma, dos cosas sobre las que John todavía no le daba muchos detalles. –Todo esto. Verás, no es lo que…

 

Antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir, John se asomó por la puerta y apuntó al reloj de pared.

 

–Tu turno en el hospital– le recordó. –Vas a llegar tarde.

 

–Maldición, tienes razón–.

 

Sherlock la observó correr rápido a la habitación, no tardó mucho en ponerse el uniforme y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba despidiéndose de él. John la retuvo sólo un segundo para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla. Ella lo tomó con gracia. Sherlock no sabía cómo tomarlo.

 

–Es rápida…– comentó al aire, sólo para que no hubiera silencio entre él y John. –Las enfermeras son rápidas.

 

–Podemos seguir siendo amigos– John dijo de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que le hablaba desde la noche anterior. –Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto, Sherlock… Me lastimaste, y no creo que pueda… sentir algo por ti después de eso, pero todavía quiero que seas mi amigo. ¿Está bien?

 

–No…–.

 

John parpadeó con fuerza. Eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

 

–¿No?... –.

 

–No, no puedo ser tu amigo, _te amo_ – Sherlock dejó la taza a un lado, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y enterrando sus dedos en sus rizos. –No es un capricho, John, es un hecho. Y no sé… no sé qué debo hacer…– respiró profundo. –Creo que sólo me queda regresar a Baker Street. Darte tu nombre y nunca volver a molestarte.

 

–Puedes molestarme de vez en cuando…– John comentó, arrancándole una carcajada débil. Entonces lo vio levantarse de la mesa y recoger su saco, pasando lentamente sus brazos por los agujeros de las mangas. La camisa púrpura que llevaba abajo se estiró con el movimiento, los botones parecieron a punto de desprenderse y una parte de John deseaba que lo hubieran hecho. _Demonios_ , ¿por qué era tan difícil mantenerse molesto con Sherlock Holmes?

 

–¿Quieres saberlo?–.

 

–¿Eh? Lo siento, estaba… distraído–.

 

–El nombre– Sherlock sonrió con tristeza. –Te lo diré cuando quieras, o cuando creas que estés listo para escucharlo.

 

–Sí… No, no es el momento– dijo. –No lo necesito.

 

Sherlock miró alrededor, el ambiente cálido y hogareño que tenía ahora. Sabía perfectamente qué estaba tratando de decirle.

 

–Eres feliz ahora– John asintió. –Con Mary…

 

John estuvo a punto de corregirlo, de decirle que sólo eran compañeros de piso. Pero eso significaría que no había seguido adelante, que estaba dándole otra oportunidad al hombre que lo lastimó dos años atrás.

 

–Sí…– dijo finalmente, confirmando los temores del detective al tiempo que mataba todas sus esperanzas. –Estoy con Mary.

 

 

 


	16. XVI. Human Error

Un mes, más tres semanas y media.

 

Ese era –aproximadamente– el tiempo que John pasó sin saber nada de Sherlock.

 

El detective no había vuelto a pisar el departamento de Mary, y John tampoco se había acercado demasiado a Baker Street. No significaba que no quisiera. En más de una ocasión, y a mitad de la madrugada, se paró frente a esa puerta y estuvo a punto de tocarla. _Llamar_.  Pero el orgullo le hacía retroceder y sentarse en el cordón de la acera, escuchando las melodías suaves de Sherlock con su violín. Y cuando terminaba, se perdía rápido entre las primeras luces del amanecer.

 

Si Sherlock lo había visto alguna vez, no lo sabía. No lo había visitado para mencionárselo. Y ni él para preguntárselo.

 

Después de las primeras semanas, ya no pudo volver a hacer nada de eso. Ni intentar llamar a su puerta, ni acobardarse al último segundo, ni sentarse a escuchar sus notas. Sherlock ya había aparecido públicamente y su regreso causó el impacto esperado, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de qué hacía, en qué momento lo hacía y, ocasionalmente, por qué lo hacía.

 

De repente, se había vuelto mucho más sencillo perderse entre tanta gente rodeando Baker Street. Pero con esa ventaja, venía la nula privacidad. No quería que todos esos ojos extraños lo vieran disculparse, o que docenas de oídos lo escucharan decir que amaba a alguien que no tenía su nombre. _¡Demonios, no!_ ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso de nuevo? No tenía nada por lo qué disculparse. Y no amaba a Sherlock Holmes. Trataba de convencerse fuertemente de eso último.

 

Tenía una buena vida.

 

Con Mary.

_Estaba con Mary._

 

–¿Viste esto?– eran las primeras palabras que su ‘amada’ le dirigía en lo que iba de la mañana. No un _buen día_ , ni una cordial pregunta sobre cómo había dormido, ni nada de eso, sólo un brazo extendido sobre la mesa para enseñarle algo de su celular. Probablemente, había cierta belleza simple y hogareña en ello. Pero no amor. ¿Cómo podía Mary actuar enamorada cuando ni siquiera estaba enterada de que, según él, tenían una relación? –John.

 

Ella empezó a canturrear hasta que él recogió el dispositivo y le echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla.

 

–¿Qué se supone que debo ver?–.

 

–Lee–.

 

–¿Qué es esto?–.

 

–¡Es Twitter! Sólo lee, John–.

 

Él resopló y obedeció, fijándose vagamente en las publicaciones que aparecían cada dos segundos. Con frecuencia, alternaba su vista entre Mary y el celular. Realmente quería hablar sobre lo que tenían –¿o sobre lo que _no_ tenían?–, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que leyera, con cierta dureza tierna que le era difícil resistir. Cuando volvió a mirar la pantalla, lo primero que atrajo su atención fue el nombre de Sherlock en color azul. ¿La gente estaba hablando de Sherlock? Mary desapareció de su mente y, esta vez, leyó las publicaciones con genuino interés.

_“ **#SherlockHolmes** me recibió esta tarde, ¡un genio como me dijeron que sería!”._

_“¡No me lo creo! Acabo de compartir un taxi con **#SherlockHolmes**. ¡Es tan guapo!”._

 

Una sonrisa inconsciente escapó de los labios de John.

 

Sherlock estaba bien. Gracias a clientes y fanáticos, supo que Sherlock estaba bien. Seguía resolviendo casos y… seguía guapo. Eso era lo que escribía la gente, al menos. Trataba de ignorar publicaciones de esa clase, pero eran de las que más abundaban. Y cuando empezaron a adjuntar fotos, le resultó todavía más difícil.

 

Eran fotos de pésima calidad, o demasiado desenfocadas, pero John veía lo que necesitaba ver.

 

Sherlock se veía tan…

 

Bueno, era como decían, tenía que darles la razón sobre eso, Sherlock se veía _bien_. Arreglado y elegante, como siempre, sólo que la expresión indiferente que siempre parecía sostener para con todos ahora sólo era… tristeza. No indiferencia. Tristeza.

 

En todas y cada una de las fotografías, parecía inconsciente de las muchachas –o muchachos– que levantaban exageradamente el celular en su dirección. Tenía la cabeza gacha o la mirada vacía perdida en algún lado, cuando no era una era la otra.

_Sherlock no estaba bien._ Estaba triste.

 

Justo como él se había sentido durante esos dos años de ausencia y absoluto silencio.

 

Ahí estaba el orgullo de nuevo, impidiéndole perdonar a Sherlock. Preocuparse por él, también estaba prohibido. Entonces, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, dejó que pasaran un par de semanas. Varios días más, hasta que las fotos perdieron regularidad y los _tweets_ se volvieron cada vez más llamativos, por no decir hóstiles: clientes reclamando que no se les había atendido en Baker Street, jóvenes que “extrañaban” ver a Sherlock en el café o donde fuera que se detuviera a desayunar. Ya no pasaba por ahí. Ya no recibía casos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

John optó por esperar un par de días, pero el público perdió interés, dejándolo sin información alguna.

 

–Maldición…–.

 

–Estás preocupado– Mary comentó sobre su hombro, logrando sobresaltarlo, principalmente porque se creía solo hasta hace unos segundos. –Deberías ir a verlo– siguió, con tono amable, mientras se sentaba frente a él como todas las mañanas… –¿Por qué ya no hablan?

 

–Estoy ocupado–.

 

–¿Sí? ¿Navegando en Twitter?–.

 

–Él me hizo creer que estaba muerto por dos años, ¿está bien? Dos jodidos años, ¿por qué es tan difícil entender que no estoy de humor para hablar con él?–.

 

–¡Tu amigo volvió de la muerte, John! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas desearían poder decir lo mismo?– John revoleó los ojos, sobre todo cuando Mary agregó en un murmullo: –Y cuando digo “amigo”, quiero decir…

 

–Sé lo que quieres decir– la interrumpió, exhalando un suspiro profundo en cuanto captó su atención. –Tal vez ya no sea así…

 

Mary frunció el ceño.

 

–No te sigo, ¿cómo?–.

 

John no respondió de inmediato.

 

Ahora, las palabras eran su peor enemigo. Si decía algo, no podría retractarse después. No tan fácilmente, al menos.

 

Dejó que sus manos hablaran primero, estirando el brazo sobre la mesa y juntando sus dedos con los de Mary. Ella lo miró, completamente confundida. Por más de un minuto entero, él vaciló entre confesarle lo que le había hecho creer a Sherlock y volverlo realidad. Si le decía que había lastimado al detective, se levantaría furiosa y correría a arreglar las cosas. Si le decía que ahora la amaba a ella, estaría tirando a la basura cualquier oportunidad con Sherlock.

 

¿Pero por qué seguía anhelando algo como eso? Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, de cuánto se habían lastimado mutuamente, ¿por qué querría un futuro con él?

_No._

 

Mary era lo correcto.

 

No Sherlock. No Sherlock.

 

–Mary…– presionó suavemente sus dedos sobre los nudillos de ella, acariciándolos uno por uno. _No sentía nada_. No como cuando, hace dos años, había tomado la mano de Sherlock en esa patrulla de policía. Dios, no podía creer que todavía lo recordara. Eso debía darle una respuesta. –Te… tengo que ir a verlo…– dijo con esfuerzo y se levantó a toda prisa. Mary sonreía a sus espaldas y él no necesitaba girarse para saberlo. Tenían una conexión especial…, pero su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza por otra persona.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Una lluvia suave lo atrapó de camino a Baker Street. Había empezado como una llovizna inofensiva cuando salió del departamento de Mary, pero –para cuando consiguió el primer taxi– estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. Asumía que había pasado mucho tiempo esperando, pero no lo sabía realmente. No lo había notado, porque a cada segundo pensaba en qué le diría a Sherlock.

 

Muchas de las cosas que se habían dicho hace casi dos meses, habían sido ciertas. Él no había sido un idiota por no perdonarlo de inmediato ni lo haría ahora tampoco. Pero todavía lo quería. _Lo amaba_. ¿Cómo le hacía entender eso? ¿Cómo después de lo de Mary? Había metido la pata en grande con eso, sólo porque pensó que tarde o temprano podría tragarse su propia mentira.

_Dios_ , estaba equivocado. ¡Él amaba a Sherlock!

 

–221B, ¿correcto, señor?– el conductor preguntó mientras detenía el vehículo. John miró a la puerta que reconocería en cualquier parte y asintió, extendiéndole la propina desde el asiento trasero. –¿No vive aquí el detective del sombrero gracioso?

 

–Sí, sí, así es. El mismo–.

 

–He oído de él–.

 

–Me imagino, señor…–.

 

–El de las drogas– la desesperación de John por bajarse de una vez desapareció de un segundo a otro, igual que la sonrisa emocionada sobre sus labios. _¿Drogas?_ ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sherlock y drogas? –Eso es lo que dicen, al menos.

 

–L-lo siento, ¿qué?–.

 

–Dicen que lleva encerrado ahí mucho tiempo– dijo. –Recojo a algunos de sus clientes, ellos dicen. Todos murmuran algo similar– John miró devastado hacia las ventanas. Sherlock estaba ahí dentro, por semanas, rodeado de sustancias dañinas. _Probablemente muriendo_. ¿Él lo había arrastrado a eso? ¿Por qué demonios seguía en ese taxi? ¿Por qué no estaba corriendo?

 

–Sólo es un rumor– masculló antes de hacerse caso y darse prisa. El taxi se marchó mientras los golpes que daba sobre la puerta retumbaban por toda la calle, ¿o era sólo en sus oídos? Se sentía enfermo. Terrible de haber conducido a Sherlock a esa peligrosa condición. –¡Sra. Hudson!– exclamó desesperado, antes de darse cuenta que la cerradura estaba rota. –Dios mío…

 

Empujó la puerta sin mayor problema y subió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo.

 

La Sra. Hudson estaba saliendo alterada del piso de Sherlock.

 

–¡Oh, John!– la mujer lo envolvió en un abrazo rápido y tembloroso, como si los dos años en que no se habían visto no fueran nada más que un parpadeo. John sabía que le reclamaría después, pero se veía muy asustada ahora. –Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, ¡Sherlock…!– no pudo terminar cuando se echó a llorar sobre su hombro. –Sherlock, Sherlock…

 

–Sra. Hudson, ¿qué ocurre con él?– preguntó con el miedo apoderándose de su garganta, manifestándose como un apretado nudo sobre su estómago. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué podía hacer a esa mujer llorar? ¿Qué había hecho Sherlock? Santo Dios, _¿qué había hecho?_ –Sra. Hudson… Quiero ayudar, pero tiene que decirme, ¿Sherlock está bien? ¿Está herido? ¿O…?

 

–Está _mal_ , John– respondió exasperada. –Él te necesita.

 

John no vaciló ni dos segundos. Despidió a la Sra. Hudson –recomendándole que esperara en lo de otra vecina– y, finalmente, entró al lugar que se había prometido nunca volver a pisar, donde vio al hombre que pensó que nunca podría volver a amar.

_Qué equivocado estaba._

 

Cuando lo vio revolcado en el suelo, su corazón no se retorció de una forma muy distinta a cuando lo vio sobre el asfalto hace dos años. Esta vez, eran su bata arrugada y algunas jeringas lo que se extendía bajo su cuerpo. No sangre, pero no menos preocupante por eso.

 

Sherlock no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que en aquella ocasión.

 

Lucía débil. Roto. _Mal_ , como había dicho la Sra. Hudson.

 

–Sherlock…– se arrodilló junto a él en cuestión de segundos, con todo su cuerpo temblando y su mente en blanco. _Era doctor, maldición_. Se suponía que sabía cómo actuar en una emergencia, ¿por qué no podía hacer algo más que suspirar el nombre del detective? ¿Abrazar delicadamente su cabeza? ¿Apoyarla sobre su regazo? _Nada de eso estaba ayudando_.

 

Pero lo escuchaba respirar, la delgada brisa de su aliento rozando su oído arrastraba con esfuerzo una palabra.

 

Un nombre.

 

–John…– s _u_ nombre. John respiró casi aliviado, porque al menos Sherlock estaba consciente. No significaba que estuviera bien, pero el temor de haberlo perdido de nuevo se había ido. –Estoy bien, John– dijo, como si pudiera leer su mente. Entonces miró a su alrededor, a sí mismo, y se corrigió. –Tal vez no _tan_ bien…

 

John resopló y pasó una mano detrás de su espalda, para ayudarlo a sentarse. El rostro de Sherlock cayó perezoso sobre su hombro, sus pómulos descansando sobre su ropa húmeda. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo podían permanecer en esa posición? Ambos se sentían cómodos. Pero Sherlock necesitaba atención médica. Y John ya estaba lo suficientemente calmado para brindársela.

 

–¿En qué estabas pensando?– preguntó, mientras pasaba su otra mano bajo sus piernas, sólo para cargarlo hasta el sofá. Claro que en el momento en que lo hizo, Sherlock respiró incómodo. –Lo siento...– murmuró, una vez que lo dejó sobre los cojines. –No te tocaré de nuevo.

 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y suspiró.

 

–No es tu culpa–.

 

–No, lo sé…–.

 

–Es mía– John frunció el ceño, tan aturdido que no fue más rápido que Sherlock. Ni siquiera con él en esa pésima condición. –Tuve dos años para superar eso y no lo hice. Aislarme del contacto físico no ayudó en nada, yo sabía que no ayudaría, pero tampoco quería tenerlo con… desconocidos. Y la red de Moriarty– resopló. –, todos ellos estaban ahí afuera, esperando el momento adecuado para declarar en mi contra y decir que yo había incitado a su jefe a suicidarse. Eso me quitó algo de tiempo…

 

Sherlock enterró sus manos en sus rizos y los agitó con fuerza, la poca con la que contaba. Cuando se lanzó hacia atrás y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo, John vio la expresión agotada en su rostro. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para escapar de su pasado, y sí había logrado deshacerse de una parte, ¿pero para qué? ¿Para que él lo rechazara y lo lastimara como lo hizo? ¿Para que, cuando por fin se hubieran perdonado, la presencia de Moriarty resurgiera de nuevo?

 

Todo ese esfuerzo…

 

–Estos dos años– John empezó suspirando esas tres palabras. –tampoco fueron fáciles para ti– Sherlock se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –Está bien... Dime cómo te sientes.

 

–¿Como en una terapia? No necesito terapia–.

 

–No, idiota– John sonrió y el insulto no se sintió de la misma forma que hace dos meses para Sherlock. Esta vez, le hizo sonreír. –Lo que consumiste, ¿qué fue? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

–Bueno, eso tiene más sentido–.

 

El detective entreabrió los labios para comenzar a responder a las preguntas de John, pero –de un segundo a otro– éste hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría. Sucedió después de que se sentara junto a él en el sofá. Sucedió después de que rodeara sus hombros, casi sin que lo notara.

 

Y definitivamente, sucedió _antes_ de sentir cierto rastro de humedad sobre su mejilla.

 

John…

_¿John acababa de besarlo?_

 

–¿Sherlock?– él giró la cabeza, mirándolo con una expresión quizás demasiado aturdida. Las facciones de John estaban contrayéndose de a poco. –Oh, Dios mío, ¿hice algo malo?– trató de sobarle los hombros para tranquilizarlo, pero se maldijo en segundos. –Cielos, no, no debería tocarte. Lo siento.

 

–Está bien–.

 

–No, no lo está, no sé en qué pensaba…–.

 

–John– Sherlock lo interrumpió, mientras se giraba por completo y estiraba sus largos y delgados dedos sobre las mejillas tensas de John. Éste no paraba de reír nervioso, insistiendo en que no tenía que hacer nada que no quisiera o que no estuviera listo para hacer. _Pero él quería_. Estaba listo. El beso de John, inocente y fugaz, no había traído nada negativo a su mente o a su piel. Nada que reviviera a Moriarty. Sólo John. _Un beso de John_ … que tenía que corresponder. Quería corresponder. –John…

 

–¿Sí, Sherlock?... –.

 

El detective inclinó su rostro sobre el del doctor, presionando ligeramente su frente contra la suya y volcando sobre sus labios un suspiro ronco:

 

–Él se equivocaba–.

 

–¿Él?–.

 

–Moriarty…– dijo. Y, sin verlo, podía jurar que la mirada de John había pasado de ansiosa a preocupada. –Justo antes de morir, él dijo que no podría ser feliz sin mi alma gemela– John asintió cuando no dijo nada más después de eso, trató de mirar a otro lado pero la mano de Sherlock lo detuvo en el intento. –Lo soy.

 

–Te drogaste…–.

 

– _Ahora_ lo soy– aclaró, con media sonrisa. –Sólo ahora.

 

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué?–.

 

–Porque sé que vas a corresponderme si te beso– dijo, finalmente rozando sus labios con los suyos. Y para su sorpresa, John fue el primero en estremecerse. Eso era nuevo para él también. El beso de un hombre, de alguien que sabía que no era su alma gemela. Sherlock se separó. –Probablemente no deba hacerlo…

 

–Sherlock…–.

 

–Estás con Mary, después de todo–.

 

–Por Dios– John resopló alto y harto, tirando de la bata de Sherlock para esta vez estampar sus labios en un beso real.

 

Las últimas palabras que murmuró el detective cayeron sobre su lengua y, por fin, él pudo conocer la suya. Todo el aliento que recogieron todos esos años, cada vez que no se atrevieron o simplemente no pudieron presionar sus labios contra los del otro, pareció desvanecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

No importaba. Los dos llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso de empujarse al límite, hasta que uno de los dos se separara por una bocanada de aire. Sherlock se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y demostró tener algo más de resistencia, ya que en ningún momento rompió el beso. John sonrió contra sus labios y, mientras recuperaba el aliento, exhaló suavemente:

 

–¿Puedo tocarte, Sherlock?... –.

 

El detective no vaciló.

 

–No–.

 

John parpadeó, confundido.

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–No podemos tener sexo después de nuestro primer beso, ¿o sí?–.

 

–¿O sí?– John repitió entre carcajadas, mientras Sherlock se separaba y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa débil en el proceso. _Débil_. Tenía que recordar eso, Sherlock no estaba bien. No ahora. –Tienes razón… ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

–Creo que necesito una ambulancia– Sherlock murmuró tranquilo, pero John abrió los ojos con preocupación.

 

–Dios mío, ¿estás bien?–.

 

–No, necesito una ambulancia–.

 

John revoleó los ojos y marcó el número de emergencias, mientras el detective seguía sonriendo a sus espaldas. Una vez que terminó de llamar, Sherlock respondió a las preguntas que le había hecho antes. _¿Qué había consumido y en cuántas cantidades?_ No lo recordaba en absoluto, esa era la razón de la ambulancia.

_¿Y cómo se sentía?_ No respondió hasta que le echó un vistazo a sus manos apoyadas una sobre la otra sobre el sofá.

**Feliz**.

 

Se sentía feliz.

 

Jim se había equivocado, podía serlo sin él. Porque él amaba a John Watson y John Watson amaba a Sherlock Holmes, ambos unidos por algo más fuerte que un nombre sobre la piel: el error humano más grande de todos…

 

–Te amo, John– murmuró grave. Y con una sonrisa que iba a tratar de esconder de los paramédicos que subían las escaleras, él también lo dijo:

 

–Te amo, Sherlock–.

 

 

 


End file.
